Spirit of a Wild One--Part 1 & 2--Book 2 of The Healing Hearts series
by MissKitty4Adam
Summary: In this first installment, Adam Cartwright has more difficulties and intrigues to deal with along with a few unexpected but welcome twists to his future and life. Along the way, with his family's and his fiancée's support, he discovers the need to let go of his painful past in order to move on with his future wife and, quite possibly, a child in desperate need of his help and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! This story is the continuation of the 'Smoke Rings In The Dark" universe with Adam Cartwright and Evangeline Williams as our leading couple. I hope you enjoy this sequel and I look forward to reading and responding to all comments on it! This story is much, much longer than the former so I beg your indulgence as we go along. Thank you for reading, here is Chapter One!

* = historical character

** = episodic character

The patriarch of the Ponderosa frowned as he stepped outside the San Francisco Bank* in Gold Hill,* Nevada. His meeting with the heads of the mining outfits had gone fairly well except for one thing. William Sharon*, the Nevada agent for the San Francisco Banking company, had expressed private and intense interest in one small mine in particular that was, as of yet, untested and unproven. Ben knew that Adam had high hopes for Johnny Lightly's** new enterprise and had been working with him for the past few months on the project but, what was of such urgent interest as to attract an important man like Sharon? Ben slowly trotted down the bank steps and mounted up on Buck. As the horse traveled the short distance to Virginia City, Ben mulled over what had occurred during the last few years to lead up to the present situation.

Young Johnny's legs had been paralyzed at one point almost four years previously while breaking horses for the Cartwrights. The family had brought him back to full health before assisting him and his new wife, Anne,** in starting up a small ranch next to the Ponderosa. Willing to teach the ins-and-outs of ranch matters, Adam had readily taken the young wrangler under his experienced wing and recently, Johnny had developed the idea of starting a mine on a piece of land had just been purchased by himself.

Adam had told Ben that there was a good chance of there being silver in it but further testing had to be done first. Now, Ben wondered if there were certain parties who knew more about the venture than his son did. The town appeared on the horizon and Ben shook his head to dispel his concerns. With the thought that he was going to have to talk with Adam as soon as the Ponderosa was eventually reached, Ben resolved to first stop by and see how the new charity restaurant building was coming along. Maybe then he'd stop at Johnny's ranch before heading home...the young man could possibly shed some light on the inquiries made by the bank agent.

I* * * * *I

Virginia City was bursting at its seams on this sunny, cool Saturday in May. Buggies filled with merry picnickers, cowhands dressed up for an afternoon on the town, pedestrians trying not to get run over and businessmen attempting to go about their duties; they all filled the streets to capacity and were a source of excitement to the young woman standing outside of a newly-constructed building. She craved the energy exuded from the town and today even more so as she admired what she had aspired to create. The large two-story structure stood proudly upon the ashes of The King's Palace, a saloon that had been burned to the ground by a madman three weeks before.

Evangeline Williams smiled as she thought on the purpose for this new establishment and how different it was from the one run by Thomas Gaynes, the now-deceased business partner of her father. During Gaynes' colorful escapades of those three weeks before, he had orchestrated an elaborate kidnapping plot against Evangeline, Joe Cartwright had been severely beaten and the scheming man had also been the ultimate cause of her fiancé, Adam Cartwright, being rifle-shot and then bed-ridden for quite some time. With herself escaping, Gaynes being killed by his own bartender and Adam on the mend, all had gradually solved itself in time.

Now though, Evangeline couldn't help but still feel some indignation at all she, her fiancé's family and her father had been put through for some petty revenge. She thought Thomas Gaynes to be despicable and as she gazed on the sign above the door of this new building, she felt satisfaction at rebuilding something good from the ashes of his life. His death and the death of his saloon would now provide a new foundation upon which kindness could flourish.

A deep, familiar voice from behind broke through her musings. "Good day, Evangeline. How is the restaurant business going since the last time I saw you?"

Evangeline turned about and smiled back at Adam's father. "Just fine! The workers are finishing up with the inside as we speak. What are you doing in town if I may ask?"

"I've just come from Gold Hill, had some business to take care of. Are you still coming out later to talk to Adam?" Ben came to stand next to her.

Her pale-blue eyes took on a shine at the mention of her fiancé's name."Oh, yes, I just have a few things to take care of and then this little endeavor is ready for business! Adam's architectural plans have turned out even better than I could have ever imagined."

Ben's eyes traveled over the new white paint of the false front and the painted sign of **_Margaret's Helping Hand_** nailed above the door. A soft smile came to his face at the name of Evangeline's deceased mother being made part of this house of mercy. "It's looking wonderful. When do you open?"

Evangeline smiled and she wiped her hands on the apron tied around her pink dress."As soon as the supplies that Adam had Hoss order arrive from Carson City. Do you want to come in? I could show you around."

Ben nodded and the two stepped through the white picket fence and entered the attractive yet serviceable building. Ben marveled at how resourceful his future daughter-in-law was at putting together something like this on such short notice. A couple of months beforehand, Adam had told him that Evangeline was tired of not being able to do anything in town except live in that huge house alone that her wealthy father had built for her. So, Adam had suggested thinking about a project to keep her busy. With some thought, she had then come up with the idea of a service establishment for any and all unfortunates in town. If a meal was needed or a bed required for the injured or a temporary hospital in the case of an epidemic or a safe place for the homeless; "The Helping Hand", as it was coming to be called, would be there to provide it. It would also be self-sustaining as a small restaurant, giving folks a quiet and charming place to sample some good, home-cooked food.

Evangeline couldn't hide her pride upon Ben's praise of the efficient design of the rooms upstairs and the larger rooms for work downstairs. Before the crazed attempt on his life, Adam had drawn up the plans for the building but she had overseen the workers as they carried out those instructions. Using her father's sizable donation, she had also overseen the furnishing of it in a homey style. Now, it was a cozy sanctuary for all those unable to care for themselves without some fellow human kindness. She stood in the middle of the sitting area with her hands planted on her hips and turned slowly to admire the new windows being put in.

Ben chuckled when the morning sun highlighted the disheveled brown hair under her kerchief. He was more and more thankful every day that he had never pushed his eldest to marry sooner because if he himself _had_ pressured, a great treasure would have been missed. _She is proving herself to be as industrious and as stubborn as Elizabeth was too,_ he mused with a distant smile.

"What has you looking so fond, Ben?"

Ben smiled at Evangeline. "Just thinking about how much you remind me of Adam's mother. She could do anything she set her mind to as well."

Evangeline blushed at the implied compliment. Ben's approval was becoming more and more important to her over the past weeks ever since they had bonded while Adam had been ill from his gunshot wound. For the four months that she had been courted by Adam Cartwright, his father hadn't seemed to approve of her or her wealth or her father's wealth. But, in reality and unbeknownst to her, Ben had simply been worried that his son was being made a conquest of a spoiled, rich girl bent on having her own way. Ben had no problem with any young woman his sons took a fancy to just as long as she genuinely reciprocated the affections. During the suspense-filled days following Adam's dire injury, Ben had come to see the depth of Evangeline's true devotion and love for his eldest son. His thoughts were broken again by her voice as she moved past him with a swishing of skirts upon the dusty floor.

"Let me show you the kitchens and dining area!"

Ben followed the excited girl into the next long room, the kitchen. He commented that the cook that would be hired would be more than happy to have such a nice space to work in. He was surprised when Evangeline commented that she definitely would be happy with it.

She then laughed at his astonished expression. "Don't look at me like that! I'll have you know, _Mr. Cartwright_ , that I'm a very accomplished cook. Hasn't Adam told you? He's rather partial to my roast beef sandwiches and strawberry shortcake."

Having remembered his son's praise, Ben looked sheepish. "I just thought since the cook at your house always seems to do everything..."

"That I can't cook? My father insisted on having a cook to keep the burden off myself so I do tend to let her earn her wages whenever possible. But, I greatly enjoy preparing food and besides, we'll be only serving simple and hearty meals here. She will be helping me though if I need it as part of her duties. Oh, I'll show you the dining room, follow me!"

Evangeline led Ben off into a side room that had a door leading to a separate sidewalk outside for customers. The red-checkered drapes on the sunny windows and the little bell above the door promoted a cozy atmosphere in which to dine. There was a large fireplace as well on the far wall of the room to keep the chill of winters down to a minimum. Candles and arrangements of summer flowers graced the white tablecloths. After Ben had finished admiring what she had to show him, she invited him to sit at one of the round tables.

"Ben, I did have a question to ask of you and since you stopped by, I'll ask now instead of this afternoon. Adam's birthday is coming up soon in about a week and I was wondering what you usually did for him. I asked him but he didn't seem to want to talk about it, all I could get out of him was the date."

Ben sighed and lowered his head before looking into Evangeline's questioning face. "When he was younger, I made sure that we had some kind of celebration but once he came back from college...we haven't really acknowledged it since. I suspect that Hoss gives him a gift every year and we all usually go out on the town that night but he won't allow anything else."

Evangeline was confused a little. "But why? Why wouldn't he want to celebrate?"

"Didn't he tell you how my first wife died?"

"He just mentioned that she died when he was a baby but..." Evangeline shrugged in an earnest manner.

"She died in childbirth...his birth. She survived long enough to see him and name him but then...within a few minutes she was gone." Ben lowered his head again to fight the memories of his Elizabeth's hand closing the lid of her music box...of her head lulling on the pillow and her beautiful eyes closing.

Evangeline covered his hand with her own. "I see...he didn't tell me that...," she gently said.

Ben stood and went to one of the large windows to gaze out onto the crowded street. "He wouldn't. I think he feels that it was his fault somehow and he just doesn't want to deal with it. No celebration equals no guilt, I suppose, in his mind at least...I gave up trying to talk him out of it years ago."

Evangeline sat in silent and pondering thought until interrupted by a workman sticking his head into the doorway. He asked where she wanted the boxes of kitchen utensils that had arrived and she told him she'd be there in a moment. She rose from the table and stepped to Ben's side. He was inspecting the new windows and made some comment about how he liked the curtain material but Evangeline had begun to learn about Ben Cartwright's evasive tactics.

She got his attention by placing her hand on his left forearm and spoke softly but deliberately, "Ben, I'm sorry for all that you have suffered and for all that Adam has suffered. But, _it is_ behind you both now and he's going to have a wife soon who loves him and wants the best for him. I plan on nurturing good in my marriage to your son and I want to start with this. So...with your permission, I would like to organize a very special dinner at my house next Friday. Would you make sure that he's there? The rest of you are more than welcome to come too if you'd like but he absolutely has to come...Please? Will you do it for me, Ben?"

Ben bit his lip in quick thought then nodded and grinned at the little conspiracy between them. "Sure, anything for my favorite daughter-in-law."

Evangeline graced him with one of her dazzling smiles and kissed his cheek before leaving to attend to her responsibilities. Ben left through the dining room door and the tinkle of the bell followed him down the short sidewalk to his horse. He chuckled at the quiet strength of his soon-to-be daughter. As he mounted up and cantered out of town towards the Lightly ranch, his thoughts turned to the other matter that had worried him not too many minutes before.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne Lightly glanced up from her washtub and raised a hand to shade her eyes from the sun. When she saw that the approaching rider was Ben Cartwright, she called to her husband from the barn. They both were waiting with their faces wreathed in smiles when Ben dismounted. Anne greeted him warmly and gave him a hug which was a little difficult to do in her pregnant condition but she managed it. Johnny shook Ben's hand heartily. "What do we owe the pleasure, Ben? Adam's okay, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes, yes, he's just fine although he's getting a little tired of being stuck in the house. Hop Sing has just about had to tie him to a chair to keep him still."

"As I know all too well!" Johnny exclaimed with a grin and Ben laughed upon remembering the weeks of restless recuperation that the lad had suffered at the Ponderosa during his paralysis. Hop Sing had been quite adamant with him as well.

The young couple invited Ben into the house for some refreshments and he gladly accepted. After Anne had provided cups of coffee and cake, she returned to her washing to allow the menfolk to talk. She had sensed an urgency about their friend that unsettled her and she wanted to give him time to explain to her husband. After some small talk, Ben gradually brought up the matter about which he had come calling.

"Johnny, I attended a meeting in Gold Hill earlier this morning that consisted of all the mine owners in the area. It seems that William Sharon is working on loaning money to many of them in order to keep their operations running but he's already had to foreclose on quite a few of them so far."

"What has that to do with me, Ben?"

Ben's eyes were troubled. "Sharon wanted to know quite a bit about your mine for some reason. I didn't tell him anything other than the bare essentials but his earnestness unsettled me. Do you know why he'd be so interested in a small mine that no one knows about as of yet?"

Johnny had turned slightly pale as Ben had talked and now he stood to stare out of the window at Anne humming as she scrubbed clothing. Ben was more worried than ever for the young man was obviously distraught.

"Johnny?"

The young man's shoulders drooped as he turned back to the table and slapped his thigh in agitation. He plunked down on the wooden chair before sighing loudly. "Ben, I made a mistake that I'm not sure how to get out of. I know now how foolish it was but at the time it seemed too good to resist."

Ben leaned forward. "What happened, Johnny? You...didn't borrow money from Sharon, did you?"

Ben's cautious expression turned to dismay as Johnny slowly nodded and began to speak, "Yes, Ben. About three months back, the mine was looking so promising but my funds were running low for the machinery and supply expenses. One day when I was in Virginia City, I ran into Sharon and he wanted to know how the mine was panning out. He had found out about it, I suppose, from the city records. Anyway, I was stupid enough to mention my need for money and he offered a contract that I was gullible enough to take."

"What was this contract? Does Adam know about it?"

"No, he doesn't. The contract stated that the needed money would be provided just as long as I paid it back with the mine's gold within two months. If I didn't have gold to prove his investment then he would...foreclose on my ranch. I...I told Adam that I had some savings set aside for the machinery and he accepted that at my word."

Ben stood to his feet and paced the floor. "But why! Why lie to him! Was it because he would have told you that it was stupid? I surely would of!"

Johnny sighed again and shifted in his chair uneasily under Ben's angry gaze. "Ben, you Cartwrights have been so good to Anne and me, especially Adam...but, I wanted to do something myself. Without the older brother figure looking over my shoulder and giving me advice. I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought though. With our first baby coming soon, I wanted to get the mine producing as soon as possible but then Adam was hurt...and well, it...spiraled down from there I guess. The last time I was in town, Sharon gave me my first notice of foreclosure."

"Why haven't you come to us for help if Sharon had begun to hound you? Why wait for so long? You know as well as I do, Johnny, that you're as close to a son and brother to us as you could get. We would have gladly helped you!"

"Ben, I was fixin' on asking you but...then there was all of the ruckus with Gaynes and Adam's girl and then he got shot and...well, I didn't want to bother you all but time moved more quickly then I could have imagined. Now...I don't know what to do, Ben. Sharon will foreclose within the next few weeks if he doesn't see gold."

They sat in silence before the young rancher stood to once more watch his wife busy scrubbing her laundry. This situation was worse than anything that Ben could have been worried over and he was hard-pressed to think of a ready solution. It pained him more to hear the happy notes of Anne's voice outside as she worked. What would this do to her if Johnny lost their livelihood that they had worked almost four years to build? At four thousand acres, the Running J wasn't very big but it was flourishing nonetheless. Even now, Ben could hear the sounds of prime cattle lowing in the meadows behind the farmhouse and the whinnies of stock horses out in the barn.

Ben sighed and stood to put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "There is a way out of this, son. We just have to find it. Why don't you and Anne come out for dinner tonight? Then, afterwards, you and I can talk to Adam together if you wish. Would you like me to tell him first?"

Johnny shook his head minimally. "No, Ben. I got myself into this mess and I need to be the one to tell him. I only hope he doesn't kill me when he finds out."

Ben smiled despite the seriousness. "You know Adam, Johnny. He'll be upset at first but if any one can find a loop-hole in the contract, he can." The older man felt far from genuine humor, however. In fact, a bad mood was beginning to surface as he left for home a couple of hours later and it didn't bode well for whoever was waiting for him at the house.

I* * * * *I

Adam yawned and stretched out his good arm to relieve the ache in his wrist and fingers from writing all morning and all that afternoon in the ledgers. He sank back into his father's desk chair and rubbed his eyes. Despite his protests to the contrary, he was still having trouble with feeling tired a lot of the time and it irritated him. The bullet wound in his left shoulder was nearly healed enough for him to return to light work but, at the moment, he didn't know if he'd even be able to make it upstairs to bed, let alone sit a horse. He pinched his nose in a classic display of frustration and stared out at the empty living room. Everyone except Hop Sing was out and he was totally alone after what seemed like years of coddling in the past weeks. It was nice to relax without someone fussing over him every time he grimaced or moved slower than he normally would have. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he mused over the fact that no matter how much he loved his family, they could be a real pain in the butt sometimes. A soft chuckle rumbled from his chest at the thought. Gradually over the next few minutes, his dark head lulled to be propped up by his right hand and sleep stole him to its blissful comfort.

A half hour later, Hop Sing padded into Ben's office with a snack for his charge but instead he found Adam sound asleep. Papers were strewn in layers about the desk and a lone pencil lay in the valley of an open ledger book. The cook smiled fondly; it seemed not so long ago when a sixteen year old boy could be found slumped behind the desk late at night after having studied his school books to the point of exhaustion. How the time had flown...Hop Sing silently returned the tray to the kitchen and let the young man continue sleeping in peace. Adam never stirred and the house remained quiet except for his soft snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

_The song is from the "Broken Ballad" episode in Season Three, I always loved that little song and thought it perfect for this moment..._

Evangeline admired herself in her bedroom mirror as she readied herself for her afternoon date at the Ponderosa. The new dark-green dress that she had received from the seamstress that day was classically beautiful and its color would delight her fiance, she was sure. Its skirt was fuller than most of her other dresses and the neckline elegant with accenting lace around the open-neck expanse of it. Giddy at the thought of Adam's face when he saw it, she twirled and let the layers of material swirl around her legs before she grabbed her new bonnet that was adorned with purple and white flowers about the rim. She hurriedly tied the lavender ribbon under her chin and rushed down the stairs to the stables off the side of the large house.

As the young woman drove the scenic road through the Ponderosa, she was beside herself with anticipation. She had been so busy the last few days that she hadn't had time to visit her fiancé but Joe had told her the day before that Adam wanted her to come out the next day for dinner because he had something to talk with her about. She frowned as she remembered how she and Adam had decided together to postpone the wedding for a few weeks after he had been hurt and then her father had been called back East on urgent business. But she had received a telegram from Frank just that day stating that he would be there in about a week or so. That meant that the wedding could take place anytime after that...and she couldn't wait for the date that they had already set. Three weeks from that very afternoon. She wondered what Adam would have to tell her but, at the moment, she didn't care; the feeling of his arms around her after their days apart would be more than enough once she reached his home.

In the good spirits that seemed to be a norm now for her as of late, Evangeline merrily clucked to the buggy horse and sang a sweet little song that she had learned from Adam. If asked, she couldn't say why she liked it but the tune was plucky enough to stick in her mind.

" _I was riding in a wagon down a road,_

 _my true love for to see,_

 _when out of the woods jumped a big brown bear,_

 _'Bow wow,' says he,_

 _'Not now,' says me._

 _I'll keep riding in my wagon down the road,_

 _I'll keep a rowing out to sea,_

 _I'll keep a walking on my feet until I find the only one for me._

 _My own true love, my own true love, the only one for me..."_

The notes were carried on the wind as the Ponderosa ranch house came into view and Evangeline entered the yard. She continued humming to herself as she got out of the buggy and collected her binder filled with the wedding plans. She knocked on the front door but didn't receive a reply so she hesitantly entered and looked around the empty room. Seeing no one, she removed her cape and placed it on the credenza along with the black binder and then her bonnet.

The generous material of her skirt rustled as she walked across the room to the stairway to listen for any commotion coming from upstairs but there was none. She shrugged and turned but then she smiled in delight. As quietly as she could considering her betraying dress, she came to stand in front of Ben's disarrayed desk and fondly watched the man behind it as he slept. Adam seemed to be dead to the world, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic, deep breathing. He sighed at one point and a ghostly smile played on his finely-shaped lips as if a sweet dream had invaded an average one.

He looked so handsome and uncommonly serene that Evangeline couldn't wait any longer and tip-toed around to stand beside him. Tenderly, she placed a hand on his neck and bent down but before she could kiss his forehead, she was startled by hands pulling her face into his lips. The startled feeling briskly subsided as the warmth of his mouth met hers and passion overwhelmed them both. When she pulled back, he was grinning and his eyes snapped with mischief. He winked and whispered, "I could hear the rustle of that dress from ten miles away..."

She moved her lips back to his as she whispered just as quietly, "I hope your other senses are equally acute, Adam Cartwright..."

Their lips met and caressed until the gentle kiss deepened and Adam had carefully pulled her into his lap. She giggled in her throat but was careful to not touch his healing shoulder as he balanced her with his good arm and placed his other hand on her waist. She began to feel light-headed in his embrace and so pulled back first. She then fiddled with his top collar button and smiled with a cheeky air."So, _Mr Cartwright_ , what have you been doing today, besides sleeping it away and then taking advantage of unsuspecting women?"

Adam's only answer was to send her shrieking as his fingers tickled her waist savagely. She squirmed and screamed while he chuckled at his fianceé's tortured antics. Hop Sing came running out of the kitchen to find out what was wrong but upon hearing Number One son's laughter and Missy's shrieks, he raised his eyes heavenward and shook his head in exasperation. If the cook didn't know better, it was Little Joe entertaining a girl and not the responsible oldest son. Hop Sing returned to his domain while the couple's hilarity settled down in the office.

Her cheeks red with excitement, Evangeline gave Adam one quick kiss before asking breathlessly, "Does this mean that you like my new dress then, Mr Cartwright?"

"You know I do but I like the woman in it...a lot more...I missed you, darlin'..." he leaned in for another kiss but she coyly averted his advance and stood to her feet in one motion. Adam admired her grace of carriage as she sat in the wrap-around chair across the desk from himself.

"So, how is your project coming along?" Adam smiled as he tried to make sense of all the papers he had been looking through earlier.

Evangeline leaned her elbows on the edge of the desk to watch her fiancé's busy hands. "It's almost ready to open, I'm just waiting for the supplies to arrive."

Adam responded while putting away documents into his father's safe, "They should be there within the next few days. The telegram that Hoss brought from town said that the delay wouldn't be more than that."

"Wonderful, oh, and I got a telegram from my father today. He says that he'll be here in about a week or so!"

Adam chuckled as he placed a few books back in the cabinet. "I know it sounds crazy but I missed your father coming around in his blustering manner. He rather reminds me of my grandfather when I was in Boston for college. Did you tell Frank about the wedding date?"

"Oh, yes, and I've sent the invitations too to everyone we decided upon. We have so much to do though, Adam. Three weeks from today is a little soon, isn't it?"

Adam shrugged. "We could move it out again if you'd like but I think we can get all of the work done and honeymoon arrangements made. If you've already sent the invitations though then I'm afraid we're rather locked in."

Evangeline smirked as she said, "I don't think I could wait any longer as it is, handsome. "

Adam tisked at her and wagged his finger. "Now, you watch your language, young lady, or I just might have to call Hop Sing to chaperone."

"You wouldn't dare and besides, I know you feel the same way. I want you around all of the time."

"I'm still not so sure the old tyrant is going to though."

"Now, Adam, is that anyway for you to talk about your father-in-law?"

"It is when a man is as cantankerous as Frank is. By the way, did the plans I drew up for you turn out okay?"

"Oh, yes! I can't wait for you to see the completed vision, darling, it's so beautiful and perfect and just everything I wanted." There was a silence and then her tone turned strangely apprehensive, "But...I've been thinking and...can I tell you something that may surprise you?"

Smiling, Adam paused in his work, sat down and gently took her hands in his. "Always...what is it?"

Evangeline seemed to struggle for words and Adam's fingers tightened around hers. "What's wrong, my love? Are you...having second thoughts about me?"

Her head snapped up. "Don't you dare even speak of such a thing, Adam Cartwright! You know that my heart is only for you. There's no need to scare me so, makes me wonder if _you_ are having trouble with marrying _me_."

Adam rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and gazed into her bright eyes. He remembered another time when his father had worried about a different fiancée's suffocation and old fears arose in him."I just...don't want you to feel as if you are my property. You are free to do as you wish, Angie. I will not stand in the way of any..."

"Adam, please hush and listen to me! You are all I want and you will always be. Here's a fresh piece of news for you, mister...I _want_ to be your property and don't deny me that pleasure. What I wanted to say though was...how would you feel about...staying in Virginia City or near there after we are married?"

Shocked, Adam was at a loss for words and his face projected that emotion vividly. Evangeline wrongly took that as a sign of denial and disapproval. "I know that its most likely impossible but The Helping Hand is going so well. I _had_ intended on finding someone to look after it when we married but...I rather like the idea of doing it myself. For one of the first times since Momma's death, I feel as if I'm being of use, of some real purpose besides a pretty ornament around an extravagant house. I..."

Adam gently interrupted her nervous outpouring of speech, "Darling, darling, you don't have to convince me. Over the last weeks of being in bed and then stuck in this house, I've been thinking as well and that's why I had Joe ask you out here for me. I know that we planned on perhaps living in San Francisco but...Jenkins rather ruined that for me when he was going to take you there for goodness knows what reason. I've got different ideas anyway about our new life together."

Adam then leaned forward with something in his eyes that Evangeline hadn't seen before in all the months that she had known him. His fingers played with her engagement ring as he gazed on the glinting diamond. In its crystal colors, he saw the completion of his new-found dream. He looked up and gazed into her face."I want a place of our own, Angie. Our own world to live in, to be happy in...to raise our children in. I want to have a ranch of our own to do with as we see fit. Do you think me petty after all of our talks about traveling and seeing the world?"

It was Evangeline's turn to be stunned. "No, of course not, I would never think that...how long have you been pondering this?"

"A little bit since last summer and then more intensely right before you were kidnapped. The morning I was told of your...death...I was out fixing fence of all things and I realized that...I love this land of Nevada, Evangeline. I love the blue lake-water and the green grass, the winter storms and even the dreadful spring days of mud. For so long before I met you, all I've wanted was to travel and see the world, maybe even join the navy and go to sea...but...when Roy told me that you had been murdered...all I could think about was that I had wanted to take you to the lake to see the flowers..."

Adam shut his eyes tightly to quell the rising emotions of that stressful time. Evangeline encouraged him to continue by her silent placement of her right hand upon the top of his left one. He opened his eyes to stare at their intertwined fingers and he continued to speak, "I didn't think about taking you to Paris or London or Rome...all I wanted was to hold you and watch Lake Tahoe sparkle as the sun shined on it. I know it sounds absurd but, in that moment, I knew what I truly wanted. I don't know how it will all work but..." His voice trailed away and fell silent.

Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, Evangeline knew that this was a memory that she would cherish for all time. Her right hand slipped from under his and reached up to run from the back of his soft, black hair down to cup his handsome face. He raised his hazel eyes and she spoke tenderly, "It's not silly at all...there is plenty to consider and figure out but we'll get there. In the meantime, let's just enjoy the fact that we are together again and that our dreams are shared...I love you. With all my heart, I love you, my darling Adam...never doubt that."

Adam raised a hand to cover the dainty one holding his face and he turned his head to tenderly kiss her palm. He stood and stepped around the desk to gather her into a hug followed by a gentle kiss. She then suggested she make some tea for them both so that they could talk with some refreshment. He smiled. "That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I'll just finish up here and join you shortly."

She smiled back as he released her and his eyes followed her as she confidently walked through the big room while calling to Hop Sing. Adam shook his head with amusement at hearing the chinaman's rapid, native language firing from the kitchen and Evangeline's quick responses in the _same_ language that soon put an end to the cook's loud tirade. Chuckling at her spunk, Adam resumed putting the desk to rights and the thought then crossed his mind wondering how Hoss and Joe were doing up at the east range. He returned the last pencil into a drawer just as firm footsteps could be heard approaching the office door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben dismounted outside of the Ponderosa barn and handed his horse off to a ranch hand walking by. The distinguished rancher was deep in troubled thought and anxiety as he walked to his office door by the bunkhouse. Slapping his thighs with his hat to dispel the dust from his travels, he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the buggy tied to the hitching rail out front. When he entered his office, he was greeted by his eldest son at the desk. Ben quickly tried to hide his own agitation but Adam had always seemed to be able to read him like a book.

"Pa? What's wrong? Didn't the meeting go well? I thought you'd have been home before this."

Stretching his aching back after being in the saddle most of the day, Ben waved off Adam's concern as the two moved into the living area. The older man wearily sunk into his red chair while his son got comfortable in the straight-backed blue chair. "I stopped by the Running J on the way back, that's why I'm late. The meeting went as well as we expected it would. The price of silver will be going up by the end of the month and we should get an extra profit on our own mines since they've been producing better than usual lately."

"What's the problem then?"

Ben rubbed his neck to relieve its knots. "I didn't think when William Sharon opened the San Francisco Bank in Gold Hill that he'd bring so much trouble with him. He's working on all of the mine owners to take money from him. If he doesn't see a return on his investments, he forecloses on the contracts."

Adam leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. "Isn't that a good thing though? After all, a lot of the mines around here have begun to decline. The owners don't have anywhere to turn to for help. At least if Sharon forecloses, he keeps the mines open instead them being just useless holes in the ground."

" _I know that,_ but the owners should have worked at forming their own co-op like I suggested. Instead, they just keep floundering away like dying ducks until vultures like William Sharon come along and grab all of their hard work clean away from them!" Ben was irritated that his information hadn't met with the commiserating disapproval he had expected.

Adam chuckled at his father's dramatic flair. "Sharon is hardly a vulture, Pa. He has brought a lot of progress to Virginia City and I suspect more will follow before too long. He's only foreclosed on three or four mines so far and those were going under any way. Gallon and Minler had already made it well-known that they were going to leave Nevada because of the depletion of silver. Their mines were near worthless the last time I spoke with them. They wanted to sell out or simply drop their efforts."

"Are you taking Sharon's side now?"

"No, I'm just looking at the situation from a different point of view."

Ben glared across the distance at his son. His nerves were frazzled after the last weeks and today hadn't gone all that well, for worrying reasons unknown to Adam. "Well, I'm not in the mood for your 'different point of view'! I know you think that progress is the earth and sky but Sharon is nothing but trouble! You mark my words on that score, young man!"

Adam stiffened, unable to believe his ears at the sudden turn in the innocent conversation. "What's wrong with you, Pa? I never put progress in the way of my family's well-being and I do not presume to state that it is 'the earth and sky' either! But, it _has_ kept the Ponderosa and quite a few of our friends out of more than one financial crisis over the years. Have you forgotten that?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that but Johnny Lightly is finding little use for that progress! He and Anne are coming over here tonight to talk to you because that mine you were so anxious to help him with might possibly be his undoing!"

"Pa, I don't understand."

Ben kicked himself for bringing it up after promising Johnny and it added to his own bad mood. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. He'll explain it later."

"Then why bring it up if he wanted to be the one to tell me about his problem?"

Ben gazed at his ruffled son and attempted to diffuse the situation but it came out wrong in his irritation. "It just rankles me that I spend two full hours hearing about the scourge of Sharon's actions and you sit there and tell me that it's progress!"

Adam rose stiffly from the chair and returned his father's steely gaze with a narrowed one of his own. "Since I obviously can't have a pleasant discussion right now with my own father, I'm going out. If you'd like to talk when I get back than we can, Pa, but we are obviously not getting anywhere right now. I'll be back in time for dinner and to talk to John himself."

Adam strode to the credenza to retrieve a coat and hat. Without thinking, he angrily shrugged into the outer garment. A stinging pain in his shoulder ignited but he refused to react from his tender wound being pulled on. Ben moved to his feet. "Where do you think you're going? You know that Paul hasn't given you permission to ride yet!"

Adam's hand stilled on the door handle and he turned back. His eyes were dark and his tone was unforgiving, "Don't start on me, Pa. I didn't say I was going riding but if I stay in this stinking house another minute, I'll go nuts! I'm not a kid, Pa! I'm almost thirty-six years old for crying out loud!"

"Adam! Adam, get back here!" Ben's words went unheeded as his own stubbornness was proven in his seething son.

The door banged shut just as Evangeline came around the corner from the kitchen with a perturbed look on her face. Having heard the last few heated remarks, she placed the tray down on the table and moved to stand behind the settee. "Why did you have to push him, Ben? He has no business maybe being on a horse or being badly upset, he's still recovering."

Having jumped at the rattling of the tray, Ben was now disconcerted at the young woman seeming to spring from nowhere. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you were here..."

"Talking to Adam like he was an errant child will do nothing to persuade him into anything. He's a man, not a little boy. Its not his fault either for what's troubling you, Ben."

"I know...and I'm sorry, Evangeline. Please accept my apologies for my bad behavior in front of a lady. I'll...apologize to Adam later."

Ben lowered his head in defeat as she bustled out of the front door and it clicked rather loudly behind her. He had spoken hastily, without thought as to what might happen. He deeply regretted his harsher words now and had known that they were wrong even as he had uttered them. He considered going after his son but he knew that Adam's fiancée was probably already doing that. For once, he was glad that responsibility didn't fall on himself. With a pained heart, Ben climbed the stairs to his room to change for his guests who would be arriving shortly.

I* * * * *I

Out in the barn, Evangeline found a pale Adam sitting on a tack box while rubbing his shoulder. She watched sympathetically as, in frustration, he banged his fist into the stall wall. He was unaware of his fiancée's presence as he struggled to quell the burning ache of his injury and the angered hurt from the argument. Without a word, she stepped into his view and knelt down in front of him. He protested that he was "fine" as she began to unbutton his shirt and pull back his coat but her piercing glare silenced him. He submitted and she continued on her course to peruse his injury. She was relieved to see that there was no blood to be found under the bandages and everything appeared normal; the healing tissue deep within was the only part that apparently had been stressed. She carefully put the white material back in place and slowly re-buttoned the top portion of his black shirt.

Significantly calmer now, Adam smiled weakly at her as he leaned his head back on the wall behind him. "That was a fine exhibition of the Cartwright temper in there, wasn't it? I'm sorry, sweetheart, you didn't deserve to hear our granite heads knocking together."

Evangeline sat next to him in a rustle of dress material and shrugged in that adorable fashion that Adam loved. "At least I know what I'm getting into. I'll never again have anymore doubts about how stubborn you are. Just don't forget that I can match you if the need should ever arise!"

"Ma'am, _that_ I have no doubt of."

He chuckled but didn't say anything else as the throb in his shoulder lessened. He moved to stand and Evangeline's pale-blue eyes followed him as he walked towards the horses. The big chestnut in the line-up nickered as his master approached. Adam absentmindedly scratched the horse's velvet chin and nose and Sport arched his neck to nuzzle the man. Intrigued, Evangeline noted the softness that formed on her fiancé's sullen face at the animal's touch.

"You really love horses, don't you, Adam?"

His reverie broken, Adam turned to smile at her. He shrugged but very carefully. "Joe's the horse nut in the family."

"That's not what I asked."

"So it wasn't..." He ran his hand under the thick red mane as he continued, "I have a great respect for the horse as a species. They are beautiful, fast and free. There's something about them that is untouchable and yet they yield to Man's will. Ultimately, they are a true marvel to behold in a meadow, when the grass is fresh with morning dew."

"That's very poetic," Evangeline came to stroke Sport as well. "I like horses well enough to ride and such but you...you seem to understand them...how they think and feel."

Adam raised his right arm to lean on the stall post. "Its not so hard when you listen and watch the animal for a time. Figure out its moods, its likes and dislikes, its spirit for living. Each one has a spirit. A horse can be turbulent like a hurricane or gentle like a summer rain or as volatile as a lightning storm," He patted Sport's neck. "This one here almost broke a man's leg when I first saw him. It was a few years after I was back from college. A big-legged, red colt was brought in with a whole herd of wild horses and was the only one who decided to be a hammerhead that year."

Evangeline cocked her head quizzically and Adam explained, "That's a cowboy term for a horse that is especially stubborn and that can throw a good many men before settling under saddle. Sport here threw about a dozen before I got to him. Most stubborn horse you ever saw but I broke him in. Solved quite a few of my problems with the ranch hands back then too, I'll tell you that. Pa still chides me though on keeping him but then again Pa never was one for troublesome animals."

Evangeline giggled and Adam looked at her with questioning hazel eyes. "What's so funny, little miss?"

"Oh, I just had a thought when you spoke of his headstrong nature. I was thinking, 'like rider, like horse'. You two are perfect for each other. You both are one-of-a-kind."

Adam pushed his horse's head out of the way and pulled Evangeline close. She wrapped her arms around his back under his coat and loved feeling his breath upon her face. His voice was low and contained a hint of flirtation, "Well, you caught me, Miss Williams. A monumental feat indeed considering the number of 'fillies' I've managed to evade. Since you've made your conquest, are you planning on breaking me in too?"

She said nothing but ran her hands through his black hair and leaned in close. After tickling his neck with a kiss, she hovered her mouth near his ear and whispered softly, "Never...you're perfect just the way you are, my wild one."

Adam shook his head with amusement as he leaned back to trace her lips with a finger. "Woman, you really are something, aren't you?"

Evangeline's eyes sparked with a hint of desire. "Takes one to know one, handsome."

Sport whinnied as the couple kissed and their passion turned to laughter while the horse tossed his head and snorted at the attention. Adam told Sport to shut up and then stole a complete kiss before the two lovers decided to return to the house. Arm in arm, Adam and Evangeline emerged from the barn right as a buggy entered the yard.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben paused in washing and gazed into the bedroom mirror at his reflection. The face of the man staring back at him was so much older than the lineless one of a young man who had taken a baby and a growing boy across country to a new land, a land of promise. Drying his hands on a convenient towel, Ben remembered that back then he too had been full of ideas for the progressing future. Often he had discussed his dreams with Elizabeth and then with Inger during those late nights around a wagon-train fire...he wondered if Adam was finding as much pleasure in such discussion with his future wife. Ben wondered what exactly were Adam's plans or dreams...it startled the father to realize that he had never asked specifically what his son was planning on doing after he was married. There was too much that he, Ben, had never thought to ask lately because of the distractions of everyday life...

The grinding wheels of a buggy and the jangle of harness could be heard arriving in the yard and Ben moved to the window to look out. Adam and his fiancée were greeting the Lightlys and then Hoss and Joe galloped in as well and joined the other four in conversation. Grimacing at the future sensitivity of the evening, Ben decided to make the most of it. He checked the straightness of his white collar and silver vest before going downstairs.

In the yard, Evangeline was being introduced to Anne and the two young women felt an instant connection. Evangeline shared a discreet smile with Adam as she took the pregnant woman's arm and showed her into the house where it was more comfortable. Joe smirked and poked his eldest brother in the ribs. "I never thought you could do it, Older Brother. Have a girl look at you that way after knowing how you really are. I'd like to know for myself, how did you do it?"

Adam smirked and turned to stride into the house with the amused Johnny beside him. "Figure it out for yourself, _younger_ brother. She's all mine."

Joe crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels with disdain while Hoss guffawed and slapped his youngest brother on the back. They chortled together over their brother's good fortune as they led the riding and buggy horses to the barn for a well-deserved rest. Inside, Evangeline offered Hop Sing her help with the final dinner preparations and he accepted with a rare smile. Adam caught his fiancée's elbow and drew her aside in the kitchen hallway as she was whisking by. "What did you say to him earlier? No one ever helps him except me and only when he's in a particularly good mood."

"I just said that I wanted to learn as much as I could from a _superior_ cook," With a wink, she squeezed his arm and continued walking into the kitchen to get on with her assigned work.

Adam chuckled to himself and snapped his right fingers. "That would do it, I'll have to remember that line in the future..."

Hoss and Joe came in then and upon their pa's arrival to greet Johnny and Anne, all three Cartwright boys excused themselves to change into more suitable dinner clothes as well. As his sons moved toward the stairs, Ben attempted to catch Adam's eye but his effort was wasted. Adam ignored the subtle gesture and continued on his way with his brothers. Ben knew that he had some major patching up to do after the dinner was over and their guests were gone.

The ham dinner was delicious and Joe and Hoss were astounded at Evangeline's skills with the dessert, a four-tiered Washington pie filled and oozing with peach jam. At one point, Joe leaned over to Hoss to whisper and Adam, noticing this, merely smiled and reached to squeeze Evangeline's hand beside him on the table. His obvious gloating at his brothers' expense made Ben smile despite the inactivity that existed between himself and his eldest. After dinner, Johnny steeled himself and asked to discuss a particular problem with Ben and Adam while Anne felt obligated to briefly explain to the others for future reference. On the porch and much to the other two men's surprise, Adam reacted very little to Johnny's disclosures and, after a lengthy discussion, only asked to have the contract papers which young Lightly gratefully handed over. Ben thought his son's supposed indifference strange but he was glad that Johnny hadn't been made to feel worse about his poor choice.

Two hours later, sated and drowsy after the after-dinner brandy, Hoss stretched his legs out in front of him as he reclined against the settee back. He glanced at his father sitting rather moodily in the red chair to the left. "It was good to have Johnny and Anne out for dinner again, wasn't it, Pa? It kinda felt like old times when they were here it...uh, Pa, ya hear me?"

"Hmm?" Ben pushed himself from his oppressive thoughts to acknowledge his middle son. "Yes, Hoss, yes, it was."

Returning from telling Evangeline good-bye, Adam came through the front door and loosened his string tie from his white shirt collar. Without a glance, he walked to the desk and opened the metal safe to extract the document placed there only recently. Then he paused to quietly bid his father and brother goodnight before mounting the stairs to his room. Hoss noted the way his pa's eyes followed the man going up the steps. There was still quite a bit of daylight left but Adam obviously wanted to be alone. When a door shut in the upstairs hallway, Ben sighed and returned his gaze to the crackling flames in the fireplace.

Hoss was tired of guessing."Pa? What's up with you and Adam anyhow? You two fellers haven't said two words to each other all evenin'."

Ben's hand dropped from his forehead to the armrest. "I was a blame fool earlier, Hoss. I said some things that I never should have," Ben looked up in imagination so that he could see through the walls into his eldest's room. "Maybe, I should go up and talk to him. Hey, uh...where's Joe?"

Hoss peered around the room as if expecting his mischievous brother to pop out from behind a piece of furniture. "I don't know, he was here when Adam and his gal left earlier."

Ben pushed himself from his chair and squared his shoulders. "Well, tell him I'll be down later to talk about what you both found in the east range. Right now, I have some bridges to mend."

"Sure, Pa."

Ben disappeared up around the bend in the stairs and Hoss shook his head. The big man started setting up the checkerboard for when his youngest brother did actually turn up. _It just figures that Joe'd be gone right when there's trouble in the house. Wonder what that varmit's up to...  
_  
I* * * * *I

Evangeline halted the buggy and looked back down the shaded trail. She smiled upon seeing the horse and rider approaching from the Ponderosa track. She clucked to the horse and moved the vehicle into a shaded area next to the road. She was standing and waiting when the pinto pony was pulled to a stop. From behind himself on the saddle, Joe pulled a yellow garment and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Joe, I owe you one! I wasn't sure how to get it by myself."

Joe grinned down at her from Cochise's height. "No problem, Angie. What do ya want it for anyhow?"

"A surprise. Now, you got a replacement for him until I can get this back, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, Pa's got an old one that Adam can use. If you like, I could pick this up from you tommorow. I was planning on going to town then already. Should I stop by your place, say about two o'clock?"

Evangeline reached up to grasp Joe's hand in gratitude. "Sounds perfect. Thanks, Joe, you're sweet."

"That's what they tell me! See ya tomorrow, Angie."

Joe disappeared back down the road in a flurry of dust as Evangeline unfolded the coat that held more than a few bad memories. She grimaced and her stomach fluttered at seeing the washed-out red stain on the left shoulder. Her fingers caressed the spot lightly before she carefully folded Adam's coat and climbed back into the buggy to continue homeward. She made a mental note that of having an important errand that very night, at the tailor's with a set of measurements. Hopefully, the shop hadn't closed yet.

I* * * * *I

In the light of his room, Adam intently scanned Johnny Lightly's mine contract with calculating eyes that flitted back and forth over the words. The elegant yet masculine hands fingered the paper as another page was turned in the thick document. His brow furrowed at a few items of interest but, ultimately, he sighed in exasperation and listlessly placed the papers on the bed-covers. He didn't feel in the mood to deal with Johnny's issues when he had his own that distracted and interfered with concentration.

Adam rose from the bed and pulled back the curtains of his window. The shadows were just beginning to lengthen along the lake and the sun's rays were touching the grassy meadows in warm yellow patches. The sun still had a couple of hours left to go before nightfall and Adam was glad that Evangeline had listened to him when he suggested she leave early to get home. He raised the window and took a deep breath of the crisp, evening air. He really did love this rugged country and he tried to recall why he ever thought of leaving it. There came a faint and uneven knock on his door to interrupt his thoughts, as if the inquirer was unsure. Out of experience, Adam knew who it probably was. His voice beckoned in resignation, "Come in."


	6. Chapter 6

As expected, Adam's father entered and softly closed the bedroom door. His son was standing by the window and remained with his back to the door. Ben saw the abandoned papers on the bed and moved to pick them up. He kept his eyes focused on the formal language while he quietly asked, "Did you find anything to help?"

Adam shook his head with a dejected manner while he continued to gaze out at the lake. "So far the contract appears airtight. John was most definitely signaled out as a gullible party. I wish that I would have been informed of his money shortage but he obviously thought he couldn't trust me."

Now it was Ben's turn to shake his head. "No, it wasn't that. He sees you almost as an older brother figure and like Joe, I think he wanted to prove himself."

"Am I that ominous?"

"You know better than that. It's the part of being an older sibling that can be a burden, I suppose. You want to be their friend but their teacher at the same time. They accept that in time but, in turn, feel that they have to please you. You handled Johnny well though. I expected you to be more upset."

"Why should I be? It's not my investment, it's his and I _expected_ him to make decisions without me. I hadn't realized that he thought different. I'm not yet sure if Sharon is devious in his plans for Virginia City or not but I _do_ think that he took advantage of a young man struggling to provide for his wife and baby. If I would have been more attentive, I would have seen through John's lie about his so-called 'savings'. That kid hasn't had two nickels to rub together since he bought that ranch and put all his sweat into it. Now he may lose it because he was _trying to prove himself to me_."

The last words were spoken with obvious disdain. Ben sat on the bed and a troubled expression passed over his face. "Intended confrontation aside, why do you insist on taking blame on yourself when there is none?"

Adam's tone remained flat, "I guess it's easier to make sense of a problem if I know who is responsible for it."

"But it wasn't your fault with Johnny, that error falls squarely on his shoulders. It isn't your fault either that you care enough to help him or that he is fond of you enough to want to make you proud. "

"Is that what you came up to tell me, Pa?"

Ben rose to his feet and as much as he itched to, he didn't move to physically touch his son but remained at a respectful distance. Adam had his hands on his hips and his shoulders squared; that rigid stance spoke louder than anything that could be said verbally. "No. I came up to apologize for my poorly chosen words from earlier. I had no right to light into you without letting you know all of the facts. I still hold to my opinions of Sharon but I regret that I didn't keep my mouth shut and I should have let Johnny tell you in his own good time. I also shouldn't have spoken to you in such a disrespectful manner. I'm sorry, Adam."

Adam's body softened in its rigidity and he finally turned to look at his father with a sheepish smile. "I could have kept better control over my outbursts as well, Pa. I guess we're even."

"I guess so," Ben then felt able to squeeze his son's arm before moving across the room to open the door. He paused in the act with his hand on the knob. "Just remember though, that nothing is ever _entirely_ your fault. The world will crush you if you try to carry it alone, Son. I know I've said that more times than you'd like to count but...it's worth repeating."

Adam turned then and it pained his father to see the handsome face looking so tired and drawn. Ben could see waves of memories and past hurt pass over the features. Adam's right hand pinched the bridge of his nose before returning to rest on his hip. In a moment of honesty that surprised Ben, Adam began to speak, "Too much has happened, Pa. Over the years I've managed to ignore my doubts about myself, to put on this big show of letting events just roll off me without caring but...lately those doubts won't leave me alone. I feel them laughing at me in every moment when things don't go as planned or one of my actions has undesired consequences. Sometimes I wonder what my purpose really is. I wonder if Evangeline would be better off with someone else because I seem to be unable to form a future with any woman as of yet."

Ben returned to his son's side and gripped Adam's right bicep in earnest. "Don't say that, she wants you. Adam, you have a family that loves you and you soon will have a wife who adores you. You have a wonderful future ahead of you, don't throw it away while dwelling in the past. The past can be beautiful to remember but it also can be torture. It is best to simply leave that part of it be completely. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have the Ponderosa, I wouldn't have three fine sons and a life rich with friends. I would be a drunken sailor or cowhand somewhere, mourning my first wife and missed opportunities..." Ben's grip on Adam's arm tightened in emphasis. "And I would have dragged you down with me. I know that we don't always see eye to eye, Son, but I still want to know what you're thinking. Your dreams, your hopes for your and Evangeline's future. During the past couple of years, I've been so busy helping Joe become a man and reach his goals that I forgot I have another son with just as much drive. I would like very much to talk with you sometime, Adam, really talk. I want to know those things, I want to get to know one another again...like we used to."

Leaning on one leg and facing the door, Adam remained standing in the same posture for several minutes after his father had left. His jaw clenched and the dark eyes unconsciously traveled to the top of his desk where two treasured possessions sat, a music box and a picture of a beautiful woman with dancing blue eyes, brown hair and teeth as white and well-shaped as his own. He roused from his melancholy to lift the lid of the painted music box and to fill the room with the tinkling, sweet notes. On an inspired whim, he then reached for his guitar and sat on the bed to softly and effortlessly pick at corresponding notes to form a duet that stretched through time. The familiar little tune that he often played in the solitude of his room over the years had always been able to calm him and help him focus. It worked again, a peace settled on his soul as the little box tinkled to a halt.

Unbeknownst to the author of the music, another man with memories was listening outside the closed door. Ben realized how little he really knew anymore about his eldest's feelings. He and his son were always there for each other in serious crisis but Adam had been in a more subtle crisis of his own for years and, with a pain in his heart, Ben realized also that he himself hadn't seen it coming, until tonight.

I* * * * *I

Hoss jumped two of the black checkers on the board in triumph before moving his hand to a red one and then jumping that over a black piece. Playing oneself wasn't the most fun type of entertainment but Hoss found that it improved his game. His younger brother was excellent at diversion during their matches and Hoss liked to sharpen his own concentration skills as much as he could in his spare time. Adam had said in private that playing both sides of the field helped himself to perfect a chess strategy. Hoss glanced up the stairway and sighed when thinking of his older brother and father up there. He hoped they were making amends for whatever had happened; Hoss hated it when his family was at odds, his world just wasn't right until they were all together once again.

The front door opened and Joe breezed in merrily. He divested himself of his coat, hat and gunbelt before joining his brother by the fire. Hoss wiped the checkerboard clean before replacing the pieces for a fresh game. Joe glanced around the room but not finding what he wanted, he asked, "Where's Adam and Pa, Hoss?"

"Upstairs."

Joe's tone took on a sarcastic edge, "I figured as much but what are they doing?"

Hoss shrugged and placed the last checker in its designated place. "Ya know about as much as I do, Little Brother. Pa said somethin' about some words between them earlier."

"Well, that explains why they did such a good job in ignoring each other all through dinner. Do ya know what's it all about?"

Tight-lipped in scrutiny, Hoss shook his head while he surveyed the game board. Joe shrugged and moved the next piece of his first turn. The brothers exchanged quite a few moves before Hoss sat back in triumph and slapped his knee with glee. Joe rolled his eyes and said he was going to get some coffee. As if on cue, Hop Sing appeared from the kitchen with a tray. He placed a cup and saucer on the table in front of each young man. Joe took his coffee with a grin at the family friend. Hoss thanked Hop Sing and the little cook bowed before padding out of sight again.

"So where ya been, Joe? You disappeared right after Adam's gal left."

The younger man shrugged again. "Angie forgot something."

Hoss narrowed his eyes. "So its 'Angie' now, is it? Be careful, Joe. You're travelin' on some mighty thin ice there if ya don't watch it."

Joe clanked his cup down angrily and glared at his brother. "For your information, Hoss, she wanted my help in a surprise for Adam."

"A surprise? What kind o' surprise?"

"A birthday surprise. Ya know Adam's is next Friday and I guess she wanted to try and do something nice for him. That's all, I swear it!"

"All right, all right! No need to get your back up, Joe. Ya know I'm just looking out after ya."

Joe softened and slapped Hoss on the shoulder. "I can take care of myself, Big Brother, but thanks all the same."

Hoss muttered, "Sure ya can. Like ya did a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, Hoss, just get on with the game, will ya!" Joe cried.

Smirking, Hoss made his first choice to start their second match just as slow and heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The amiable sight of his two youngest sons playing their customary game of checkers for the evening raised Ben's spirits a little bit as he descended the stairs. They looked at him with questions in their eyes but he avoided the curiosity as he stoked and poked at the fire, sending sparks flying upwards into the chimney. The other men fell silent from their chatter and put all their attention into their friendly combat. After a few minutes, Ben put his brooding aside for a while to think about a strange occurrence that had been discovered around one of the east range herds of cattle. Hop Sing brought out another cup of coffee before mounting the stairs with a fourth. Ben smiled wanly, knowing that his third son would appreciate the beverage.

"You okay, Pa?" Hoss asked with concern.

Ben lowered his gaze to the two sons in front of him. He nodded and took a sip from the delicious brew in his hand. "I'm just fine. Now, are you fellows going to tell me what you saw up in the east range?"

The three discussed the strange tracks and the few cattle that seemed to be missing. There weren't many, maybe ten but the herd was some prime breeding stock of only maybe a hundred head and in that small number, it was easy to miss a few. Several of groupings of tracks could be found throughout the area where the herd had passed through on their lazy moseying. Hoss said that almost all tracks petered out in the rocks to the west and Joe parroted with the same knowledge from the south end of the range; there had been little rain for a couple of weeks and the ground was becoming bone dry, a bad time to find tracks in rocks.

Ben narrowed his eyes in thought. "A few head is hardly enough to call Roy over but I do think we need to have at least one guard on those cattle. Adam paid top dollar to get that stock last fall and it would be a considerable loss for future breeding if they continue to disappear."

Joe spoke, "I've already got that covered, Pa. I sent Denver and Mattison up there when we got back."

Ben smiled in relief that one situation seemed to be under control at least. "Good job, Joe. Hoss, how about you and I ride up there bright and early in the morning and see what we can find. Joe, I realize that it's Sunday but I want you to stick around the house while we're gone. I'm sure you could find something to do with Adam until we get back."

Ben turned to sit in his chair while Hoss and Joe exchanged puzzled glances but didn't say anything except for both of them to acknowledge the plan. They soon finished their game with Joe coming out on top this time and then good-nights were said to their father. Joe caught at Hoss' arm when they were at the top of the stairs and whispered, "Are you sure you don't know what's going on?"

"Dadburnit it, Joe, if I knew I would o' told ya. Maybe you can get it out o' Adam sometime tomorrow."

Joe nodded seriously. "Good idea and better wish me luck. From the looks of it tonight, Ole Granite Head is going to be a tough nut to crack. I wish it was you staying, I'd just as soon go after cattle rustlers than face Elder Brother when he's in one of his moods."

Hoss chuckled softly. "Ain't that the truth. See ya in the mornin', Joe."

"Goodnight, Hoss." Joe tip-toed past his middle brother's room and entered his own for a good night's rest. He changed into a nightshirt and slipped between the covers with his hands behind his head. He mulled over his two family members' strange behavior but couldn't reach a conclusion having himself been gone when it all had happened. Quickly becoming frustrated, Joe decided to wait until he could corner his eldest brother the next day. With those thoughts rolling in his head, he fell asleep.

I * * * * *I

Having refreshed his cup of coffee, Ben sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other as he rested his chin on his left hand. The warmth of the fireplace and the lazy rolling of the flames were such that he felt slightly more revived from his emotional stupor but he was still deeply troubled by the words exchanged upstairs. He wondered how it was possible to live in the same house with someone and yet hardly know him. Ben thought back to all of the times over the past couple of years that he had felt his eldest son pulling away as if in preparation for some future departure; the hints, the insinuations, the lack of including himself in future ranch plans; it all was becoming clear and painfully so.

Their talks of the last year had slowly dwindled to almost strictly business or ranch matters and discussions of opinion or heart were rare. In fact, the days surrounding Evangeline's disappearance had been the first time in a long while that they had talked of such things. The failed disaster of a conversation earlier proved to the father that he was out of practice and in dire need of the same. In the reminiscent manner, he blamed himself for not being more attentive but he conceded that his son could have been more open as well. Adam had never been much for baring his soul to anyone though and the way he had done so earlier had been surprising. The hard, impossible truth, Ben told himself, was that another man was ultimately responsible for this gradual onset of inactivity of speech and thought, a man who couldn't be blatantly blamed anymore. A man who had branded his life and death into the flesh and soul of his victim and, subsequently, the victim's family as well. A fist clenching and unclenching, under his breath, Ben cursed the wretched and damnable name of Peter Kane.

Adam had been a different man, a man slowly locking himself away behind emotionally-barred doors, ever since they had brought him home from that hellish desert. For the first two days of slow travel after being found, he hadn't talked, hadn't uttered a sound except to plead for water while in a sickened daze. Ben shut his eyes and gulped against the memory of that plaintive sound that had come from his son's throat. A pitiful whimpering that spoke of the fear of being denied by those who loved him most that which was so desperately needed. For two days it had been so with Adam drifting in and out of consciousness but always in a state of fevered agitation. After finding an abandoned shack to take refuge from pouring rain, Ben would never forget the hopelessness that he had seen in Hoss and Joe's eyes. There seemed to reside there a loathed and unspoken resignation that their brother wouldn't live to see the Ponderosa again. But, Ben remembered now, the precious moment when the raging fever had broken and a father's prayers had been answered...those three years ago...

 _The cabin was leaky and drafty but a miracle to be found in the middle of the desolate wilderness. An exhausted Hoss and Joe worked at making a semblance of a meal using the crumbling fireplace after their brother had been transferred from a travois to the one lone cot in the shack. After eating, the youngest Cartwrights settled into sleep on the floor but Ben refused to leave the cot's side._

 _Although deep in the throes of disturbed sleep, Adam's face remained ravaged with twitching and movement as dreams of a monster consumed him. At one point, he jerked awake and appeared to be rallying except when Ben leaned over to check, the fevered man grabbed his pa's collar tightly in a mirroring action of the nightmares. Adam's eyes were blank and unseeing in their fury as they stared into his father's horrified face. A growl of a voice that resembled more of the devil's evil than Adam Cartwright insisted on there being "no more games" and the hands tightened in emphasis. The shock weakened Ben's reaction time but his other two sons were roused by the growls and were able to subdue their brother with vice-like grips. Laughing to himself then whimpering in tearful hallucinations, Adam fell back to the cot again without knowing what he had almost done. Ben was stunned and still gasping for breath from his shirt's fabric being pulled around his throat. Joe and Hoss both offered their arms around him as all three watched the fourth Cartwright toss and turn. Eventually, Adam's body stilled and he was able to achieve a deeper rest so that his family could feel secure enough to sleep once again._

 _The wee hours of morning found a drained Ben lying on the hard, dirt floor beside the cot. A creaking sound brought him to full alertness and he jerked awake in wariness. When he snapped his head up to the cot's level, two bright and alert hazel eyes gazed back at him from under hooded eyelids. Ben's breath left his lungs as he shakily sat on the cot's edge and covered one of Adam's hands with his own. The young man stared at him hungrily, almost with desperation, as if wanting to memorize every detail of Ben's appearance. Adam was so weak that he couldn't speak but his cracked lips alerted to his desperate need for water. Ben cradled the dark head of his beloved son in his hands as Life's liquid did its refreshing work on Adam's mouth and throat._

 _The intelligent, hazel eyes never left Ben's face in all that time...but when they listlessly rolled back and closed, the older man froze in shock. His hand groped for his son's wrist but...there was no pulse, the tortured man's essence...was gone. Sobbing and unbelieving, the father clutched the limp body of his eldest to his chest and rocked him to and fro with all the power within himself. The outcry of their brother's name startled Hoss and Joe from their slumber..._

"Adam! Adam, No!" Ben jerked awake from the nightmare and fought to catch his breath. The fire had long burned down and the room was cold but the man didn't notice. His face was shining with sweat and he covered his eyes with his hand to attempt to stop the dream's residue of grief that was trying to engulf him. Suddenly, an urge overwhelmed him and he rose to climb the stairs with haste. He paused at the bedroom door to retrieve a lamp from the hallway table. He turned the knob and entered Adam's room. The dimmed light of the lamp shed its subdued glow on the man sleeping in the bed. Ben let out a shaky, drawn-out sigh at seeing the rise and fall of his son's chest. He suddenly felt weak and leaned on the wall to steady himself.

A voice husky with sleep asked, "What's wrong, Pa? Do you need me for something?"

Ben straightened and turned abruptly. He smiled at the tousled black hair and heavy eyelids of the younger man propped up on an elbow. All at once, it seemed like the hazel eyes belonged to a mere slip of a boy again. Ben approached the bed and whispered, "No, no, nothing's wrong. I just thought I heard something," he patted Adam's arm. "Go back to sleep, Son, I'm sorry for waking you up."

The door closed behind the appeased father and Adam frowned in disturbance before working himself back under his warm comforter. A few thoughts of worry flitted through his mind but continued on their way. Outside the door, Ben blew out the lamp and was soon in his own bed. Having assured himself of the unreality of his chilling dream, he eventually fell asleep but not before resolving to keep his promise of that talk. After all, time is precious.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe felt in pretty good spirits come morning while waiting for Adam at the breakfast table. Their pa and brother had already eaten, saddled up their horses and gone to look at the east range. Ben had been worried about the lateness of Adam's sleeping but Joe had persuaded that he would look after his big brother should the need arise. Hoss had backed up Joe's reasoning and Ben had then relented but not without a few misgivings. Adam never was tardy to breakfast unless something was wrong and now Joe wondered if Adam's bad shoulder was giving some trouble and had made for a restless night.

That indeed had been the case and brooding over the conversations of the night before had disturbed Adam's rest further. He moved slowly down the stairs and Joe noticed that his brother was holding his left arm rather stiffly by his side. Adam was far from being in a good mood when he saw the dirty plates and empty chairs by Ben and Hoss' places. He had wanted to talk with his pa before the day started but that now appeared impossible. Joe declined on saying anything as his sullen brother eased himself into his chair and forked some food onto his own plate. After a few minutes of silence, Adam broke the awkwardness with an attempt at conversation.

"Where's Pa and Hoss off to?"

Joe set his cup of coffee down and bit off a bite of bacon. "They went up to the east range, a few cattle from that prime herd that you bought are going missing. Pa wanted to take a look for himself."

Wondering why he hadn't been informed, Adam replied, "This is the first time I've heard about any possible rustling. How many head are gone?"

Joe shrugged. "Only around ten head, nothing to really worry about yet. They could have just wandered off judging from so few of a number. Anyway, Denver and Maddison are up there already keeping an eye on things."

Adam nodded in agreement while chewing on a mouthful of Hop Sing's delicious eggs. Using his customary table manners, Adam swallowed before asking, "What are you doing for the day?"

Joe again shrugged and pushed his plate away. He tried to remain nonchalant."This and that. Since we're not going to church today, I don't have to worry about getting' dressed up for the gals. Maybe you can teach me the finer points of chess, what'd ya think?"

"Chess is your least favorite pastime besides reading Shakespeare."

"Well, I could always learn more, after all, you're always saying it pays to better yourself. Checkers can't be that far away from chess and I've whipped Hoss at checkers plenty of times. Come to that, I've whipped you a few times more than you'd like to count, I'll bet. I don't have anything else to do and why not?"

Adam saw through the prattling and he sighed loudly. "What you're trying not to tell me, Joe, is that Pa left you here to keep an eye on your invalid brother, isn't that it?"

"And what if he did, Elder Brother? There's no law that says I can't stay at home on Sundays."

"Except you never do."

"Now, what's that got to do with it!"

Adam's fork clinked on the edge of his plate."You already know the answer to that one, Joe. I don't need looking after, I've had my fill of that. I'm fed up with all of the molly-coddling going on lately. I'm feeling fine, I just need some space to hear myself think."

Joe looked offended and slightly hurt so Adam amended his statements. "But, I'll tell you something that would help me, Little Brother."

A semblance of a smile crossed the younger man's face. "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"You taking me into town today."

Joe was incredulous. "What! No way! Pa would skin me alive and Doc would finish me off if he even sees your whiskers in Virginia City! No! A big fat, no! Not me, uh-uh!"

Adam shrugged slightly as if uncaring at the demise of his plans but inside he was tickled with amusement and his mood was vastly improving. "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to sit and supervise while you work tomorrow. I believe Pa said a couple of days ago that he wanted the barn roof repaired? Maybe I could make a few suggestions, a few changes here and there? Oh, and there is the matter of the corral fence. Last week, I swore that I heard Pa say something like he wanted it replaced, board for board and post for post. And then there's the..."

"Alright, alright!" Joe cried in exasperation then glared at his deceptively stoic brother sitting across from him. "What exactly did you have in mind, _Mister_ High-and-Mighty?"

Adam put his fork down and gestured with his good hand. "Nothing big. I need to get Hiriam's advice on Johnny's contract and then I want to stop by Evangeline's place. She's been dying to show me The Helping Hand and I'm _dying_ to get off the ranch for a few hours while Pa's away. Maybe I could take her to lunch while you are doing whatever you wanted to do. It's quite a ways up to the east range so if we leave soon, we should be back before they do. So what do you say? You game to disobey Pa?"

That was a plan and an offer that Joe just couldn't resist and, besides, he really did dislike chess for the most part. He was enjoying the thought of spending a naughty trip to town with his brother too. "Alright, Older Brother, you got a deal but if Pa finds out, it's going to be _you_ standing in front of his desk when he finds out, _not me_ , got it?"

Adam smirked and the two men finished their breakfast before preparing to leave. Joe put on his coat and gunbelt but Adam stared at the peg where his coat was supposed to be. Puzzled, he glanced around to be sure he didn't leave it somewhere in sight and then asked, "Joe, do you know where my coat is?"

Joe cringed and steeled himself to try out his planned lie on his ever-discerning brother. "Uh, I gave it to Hop Sing 'cause he was complaining about that stain. You know how an imperfection drives him up the wall."

"What exactly am I supposed to wear though?"

Joe bit his lip as he squatted to rummage around in the credenza's cabinets. Smiling in triumph, he produced one of his pa's old coats and held it up under Adam's nose. "Here ya go. It might be a little big but at least it'll keep ya from freezing."

Joe held his breath despite the merry grin on his face. His brother seemed to be about to question further but then Hop Sing came around the corner and his ranting was a saving grace. All other thoughts were driven away as the two younger men only wanted to get out of the house in one piece. Joe darted outside to hook up a surrey while Adam was getting an earful from Hop Sing. The cook was far from pleased and Adam had to use quite a bit of sweet talk to get the little man away from the door. Once Joe halted the team outside, however, Hop Sing relented but insisted on providing a blanket tucked securely around Adam's legs and another lecture to which the eldest Cartwright sighed in exasperation.

Finally, the team was moving down the road and silence ensued in the surrey until Joe sneaked a peek at his brother and they both burst out laughing. The air was crisp, the birds were singing in the pines and this dull Sunday was looking up for both of them after all. Adam glanced at his little brother as they rode along and he smiled. Joe always seemed to have such a positive twist on life, it just might be productive to spend the day in his merry company.

I* * * * *I

It would take almost two hours to reach their destination and along the way, Hoss and Ben spoke very little. The morning had turned out to be pleasant weather and Hoss was content in enjoying the beautiful landscape of the Ponderosa as the two horses purposefully carried their riders along. Ben was resigned to stay silent for he had way too many issues plaguing his mind to make a good conversationalist. Although he had slept well after going upstairs, that memory-turned-to-dream still haunted him and he had the strangest urge to return home and surround himself with his boys, to solidify that they were safe. Being unable to do that made him irritated at this small task of perusing a herd of cattle for a few that had gone missing; he wondered why in the heck he just hadn't sent more hands. He already knew the answer to that one though, he didn't like sending men into a possibly dangerous situation without taking those same risks himself. He sighed long and forcefully while glancing up at the shining sun to gauge the time. Ever the watchful son, Hoss noticed his pa's restlessness but chose to not address it.

Soon they were at their destination and sought out the two hands keeping a watch. Bob Denver and Tom Maddison were trusted men and had spent quite a few years each at the Ponderosa. All four men began to take detailed stock of the area and also the cattle. Ben pointed out in a puzzled fashion that only springers, cows who were close to birthing, seemed to be missing because the count of males in the group remained the same. The entire situation was becoming even more baffling although it was beginning to look like the cattle might have just wandered off which would be unusual but not impossible.

The four split up and rode their horses in opposite directions to look for fresh tracks. An hour later after intense searching, Maddison fired three shots into the air and soon Ben, Hoss and Denver had joined him at a barren hill surrounded by boulders. Down in a tiny canyon was the missing springers. Grazing on the greener grass down on the canyon floor, they appeared well in health and even quiet considering their separation from the others. Cautiously, Ben and Hoss moved down closer while the hands were instructed to stay behind on the high ground but the cattle appeared to be unguarded by any manner of human being; there was no sign of anyone being there. There was a small cave off to the left and Hoss dismounted to scout around the entrance while Ben began to herd the pregnant cattle back to the neck of the canyon. He was surprised and a little relieved to see two little red-and-white calves being licked by their doting mother right in the middle of the protective gathering. It seemed that rustlers weren't to blame after all but a showing of mutual motherly protection between the bovine. That and the green grass in the midst of the drier food sources might have had something to do with them wandering off so far. Ben muttered in exasperation at the useless trip up to the range. _What next?_ he mused with resignation. His question was soon answered just as the hands took over the tiny herd to take them back with the others.

Hoss' panicked voice suddenly echoed through and from inside the cave,"Pa! Hey, Pa, come quick! There's a youngun' in here! The boy looks to be about half-dead!"


	9. Chapter 9

Having just returned home from the early church service, Evangeline slowly removed her hat as she stepped into her father's study. Her eyes took in the rich room with all its masculine furnishings and she sighed while sinking into her favorite seat, his desk chair that still held the lingering and comforting smell of him. She missed her father and it helped for the moment to be surrounded by his things until he could be there himself. Ever since her mother had died three years prior, Evangeline had struggled to maintain a good relationship with her father but his grief-driven drinking and paranoid attitude towards her hadn't helped matters in the least. But, then she had been kidnapped almost a month back and his whole outlook on life seemed to have changed after she was recovered back to their home. She smiled as she thought on the precious hours spent talking during the few days from the time she was found to the time that he was called away to Philadelphia.

Growing up, Evangeline had been a pampered little girl with all the things that money could buy but what she had really craved was the warmth and love of her parents. Beautiful Margaret Williams had been a strong and accomplished woman who rejoiced in teaching her only daughter about all of the delights of womanhood. From her mother's generous hands, Evangeline had been taught the arts of cooking and home-making along with the customary pastimes of the day such as needlepoint and painting. Mrs. Williams also had a deep love of poetry and had passed that love onto her daughter although Frank Williams had always held an open disdain for such manner of reading. But, one of his daughter's favorite childhood memories was of sitting on his lap while nestled into his shoulder, as he read his morning paper to her. It had felt like their own world and she wished that she could feel that again with him.

Evangeline reached out to pluck a random choice from the bookcase behind her. She sighed and opened her book to the first page but couldn't seem to concentrate on the novel. She worried about how her father's business dealings were going. Since she had been kidnapped, he had stopped his drinking almost entirely and was so much more relaxed with her. It had been a sad day when he received the telegram that had summoned him back to Philadelphia to settle a lawsuit crisis against his railroad supply company. He had promised that he'd be back for the wedding and at least, judging from the telegram she had just received, it looked like he would make it in plenty of time. Thoughts of the future marriage made her mind then turn to her fiancé and her eyes grew soft as she ran threw the birthday dinner plans that she had been working on. Her intense preoccupation over the forgotten pages of her book was broken after a while by a woman's soft and inquiring voice.

"Ma'am? Will ya be wantin' lunch, Ma'am?"

Evangeline looked up and smiled at the older woman who had served as the Williams' cook for the months that the younger woman had been living in Nevada. Elvira Clery had lost her husband some years before and had moved to Virginia City to be near her married daughter. The thin woman had soon shown herself to be a talented cook and also a friend to her employer. Evangeline smiled."No, thank you, Ellie. I'll get a snack from the icebox later, I think. Please take the day off and enjoy yourself."

Normally of timid nature, the gray-haired widow blushed with pleasure and curtsied. "Thank ya, Ma'am, but I'll be back 'fore dinner needs t' be served. I'm only goin' t' visit me daughter for the afternoon. She's 'bout ready t' have another wee babe, ya know."

"Yes, please give Maggie my best, Ellie."

The cook curtsied again and left the study but her departure was interrupted when there came a knock on the front door. Elvira answered and Evangeline listened intently from her father's study. Upon hearing the rich, deep voice of the visitor, she gasped and rushed as lady-like as she could out into the foyer. As usual in such meetings, Elvira was quite flabbergasted at the sight of the darkly-handsome man in front of her and she was being of no help to him in his inquiries of "if Miss Williams was at home".

Evangeline courteously sent the tongue-tied woman on her way and, when Elvira was out of earshot, then Evangeline turned on the man standing outside her door. "What in heavens name are _you_ doing here! Did you ride? Are you alone? Why are you in town in your state! I swear you're trying to drive me to distraction!"

Adam chuckled, his dimples flashed and he raised his hands in supplication to silence her outpouring of worried words. "Now, hold on there, hold on. For one thing, Joe brought me to town in the surrey and, for another, I was dying to get out of that house and come see you." He stepped inside with his hat in his hands. "I thought we could have lunch together if you'd like then maybe you could show me around The Helping Hand. If you'd rather not though, I'd be glad to go and leave you in peace, Miss Williams."

In mock depression, Adam turned as if to exit the house but Evangeline grabbed his hand and pressured him to sit down on a convenient chair by the door. "Don't you dare go anywhere except in that chair, Adam Cartwright. Now, you are going to sit right there and listen to me..."

"Yes, Teacher?"

Adam drew his most innocent expression out of his bag of looks and Evangeline wondered if those gorgeous eyes could get any darker or bigger. His black eyelashes seemed to have grown a half-inch too. Her resolve immediately weakened into amusement but she banished the growing smile on her face in order to appear stern. "Darling, I'm tired of worrying about you being up and about so before we go anywhere, Doctor Martin is going to declare you well enough to exert yourself, understand? We might be able to catch him before he sits down to lunch. If he gives you a clean bill for activity then you won't hear another word from me, agreed?"

Adam's handsome lips pouted as he pretended to think and then his dark head moved in an agreeing nod. "You have my solemn promise, madam," His eyes took on a honey-brown twinkle. "Can I get up now or are you planning on coming down _here_ to greet me properly as a man's fiancée should?"

Evangeline's sternness crumbled and she couldn't help laughing at his antics. They kissed demurely then he helped her don her green cape and pink bonnet before he held the door open for her to pass through. She rewarded him with a perfect smile on the way out and he sighed inside over how beautiful she was. When this exquisite creature was by his side, he felt that anything was possible. Smiling, he took her hand and kissed it before placing it in the crook of his arm; the elegant couple strolled down the street to the Doctor's plain but attractive enough house. A few minutes later, they exited the house in a similar fashion with their faces wreathed in thankful smiles as they headed to the International for lunch.

I* * * * *I

The little boy couldn't be much older than ten years of age from Hoss' experience as the big man gently lifted the tiny, unconscious body into his arms. When Hoss emerged from the cave with his burden, the boy appeared to be in much worse shape than formerly ascertained. His right arm was twisted at an odd angle and he was very thin; his eyes were closed, the brown hair tousled and tinged lighter with the same dirt that covered the entirety of the ripped clothes. He looked to have been on his own for quite some time and Hoss was perturbed as to the reason for a small boy to be left alone on the Ponderosa.

On Ben's part, he was horrified at his son's find. He took the boy into his own arms and cradled him on the ground while Hoss checked for any further injuries. Ben used a handkerchief to wipe the mud from the child's face and the thought flitted through his mind that it seemed as if he was looking at a similar version of a young Adam. This boy's naturally-tan skin was very pale though and spoke of dehydration and the pinched cheeks spoke of prolonged hunger.

"Pa, this arm was broken a while back. I can't do a thing with it, we'll have to wait for a doc to look at it. Other than that, I'd say this little feller is just plum tuckered out." Hoss leaned back on his haunches and a scowl covered his personable features.

Ben stared down at the boy beginning to whimper into consciousness. The young face screwed up in discomfort and the eyelids opened to reveal dark chocolate eyes almost as dark as the man's staring into them. Ben smiled and spoke softly in order to not scare the boy. "You're just fine now, Son. Easy there, you're safe. Tell me, little fella, what's your name?"

A tear escaped down one of the pale cheeks."A...Ad...am?"

Ben bent down lower to hear the whispered name. He was puzzled. "Adam? Is that your name?"

An almost imperceptible shake of the boy's head could be seen."M...must...get...to...A...dam...C...Cart..."

The small head came to rest on Ben's shoulder as the boy lost consciousness again, his breathing slowing and sobs dying in his small chest. Ben was bewildered but didn't spend too much time on the dilemma of the boy's identity as there were much more pressing matters. Hoss took the limp body back to carry in his saddle during the long trip back down to the ranch house. Once the two men with their charge had arrived, Ben ran inside with the boy in his arms and called for Hop Sing's help. Hoss ran to the barn to settle Chub in with some feed and a quick rub-down before saddling a fresh horse and galloping towards town for a doctor. Inside the house, Ben was worried at finding both of his other sons...gone.


	10. Chapter 10

With a sly grin, Joe fanned out the cards in front of him on the poker table. The other four players' faces fell as he good-naturally pulled the pile of money toward him. The rather understated man sitting across from Joe sighed and thumbed his bowler hat back on his head. "I've heard that you were a terrible card player, Mr Cartwright, if you don't mind my saying so. Is that just a ruse to ensnare unsuspecting clerks such as myself or are you truly this talented?"

Joe chortled and gathered the cards up to shuffle them. "Neither, Mr...Mr?"

"Anderson, Silas Anderson."

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I _did_ used to be horrible at cards for long time but I picked up a thing or two from my brothers and from observing over the years. You, however, seem a fair hand at the game already, do you play often?"

"Only when I hear of a sucker in town. Seems you escaped my hook this time."

Laughter rippled around the table and Joe joined with his own merry chuckling at his expense. The last weeks had been ones of recuperation for him as he recovered from a severe beating at the hands of Thomas Gaynes' henchman, Decker, during the kidnapping fiasco. The broken ribs had healed and the bruising was gone but Joe still found himself looking over his shoulder more than usual if he felt like he was being followed.

Being able to unwind with some fellow rabble was icing on the cake of the day. He had experienced an enjoyable ride into town with Adam and his brother was due to join him soon. Adam had said that he was going to talk to Hiriam Wood before taking Evangeline out for lunch and to check out The Helping Hand. Joe flicked a card toward each man at the table while his thoughts wandered slightly to the time. His brother should be arriving soon to go home or at least, Joe hoped so. Their pa wouldn't be happy if he arrived back at the Ponderosa and his sons weren't there.

I* * * * *I

The clock in the hall struck the hour of one-forty-five o'clock and Adam was stirred from his contented reverie by the cheerful bells. He sighed and stepped behind Evangeline as she finished explaining the gardens outside one of The Helping Hand's south kitchen windows. She was talking of the fact that she would be able to employ a gardener, hopefully a homeless person, to take care of the vegetables and therefore provide fresh items for the menu. He put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck while rocking her from side to side on her feet. She paused in her speech and smiled but didn't move, instead working feverishly at burning every detail of the moment into her memory. Chills ran up her spine when he spoke in her ear and wrapped his arms tighter, "This time with you has been heaven, my love, but I'm afraid I have to be leaving soon. I promised Joe that I'd meet him and I'm already late."

Swaying back and forth slowly in his arms, she covered his wrist on her waist with her hand and smiled. "Thank you for coming...although you know you shouldn't have, you naughty boy. I think Doctor Martin grew two inches when he saw you. It's just a good thing that he cleared you for light activity or you might have ended up in handcuffs on your way back to the Ponderosa in Sheriff Coffee's 'care'."

"Maybe I like being a naughty boy once in a while, did you ever think of that?"

Evangeline giggled and turned her head from the garden plots to look into his face resting on her shoulder. "I wouldn't ever peg you for being a rebel, Adam. That's more of Joe's specialty. I guess I have a lot to learn about you, don't I?"

Adam breathed a kiss on her cheek and she closed her eyes in contentment at his tender caress. "I'm crazy about you, I don't think that is so very complicated. How about you, love? Are you complicated?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, my darling."

She felt him smile against her ear. His arms loosened and his hands gently turned her into himself; she placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. She kissed his cheek then the scar on his upper lip before taking possession of his lips with her own. He then held her close while speaking in a tone that was tinged with sadness, "Where were you all my life, Miss Williams?"

She smiled and teased in a soft manner, "Growing up into an adult, I should think, just like you." When he didn't respond in any way, she pulled back and inquired further, "What brought that to mind, darling?"

He seemed to deliberate over the right words and now it was Evangeline's turn to be of patient support. She waited but was perturbed that he had such trouble meeting her eyes with his own. With two fingers, she turned his head to look at her and the troubled depths of his eyes overwhelmed her a little bit. There was for sure much that she didn't know about his past but she also didn't care. He was hers and that was all that mattered.

Adam sighed as if to banish other dark musings and smiled at a happier memory, "Do you remember that first time we met?"

Evangeline raised her eyes to the kitchen ceiling and laughed in fond memory. "Yes, and I am so sorry about that. You know you _were_ kind of cute standing there outside the International though. I still can't believe that I ignored you that day, _what was I thinking_?"

The corner of his mouth twitched with a smile but it didn't stick. "I've felt like a ship without a rudder, Angie, for so long that...I got used to resting on still waters, so to speak, instead of letting the wind fill my sails. When I saw you though, my heart stopped and I don't mind telling you that. All I could think about was getting the name of such a beautiful and elegant lady. When you snubbed my attempts at congenial conversation, however, I was more than intrigued. I usually haven't had trouble starting up a conversation with a woman before."

When Evangeline quirked an eyebrow with maybe a hint of jealousy, Adam thought he'd just made a mistake but then she giggled. "I have a memory too. Remember that kiss, our _almost first_?"

Now it was his turn to chuckle with shared memories and she continued with a smile, "It was I who initiated it but you were having none of it. You pushed me back and laid down the law. I don't blame you either. I treated you so horribly over the few days we had known each other and then I was just going to kiss you just for the fun of it. You said something along the lines of feelings not coming cheap. I was such a conflicted problem those many months ago, Adam. I was only interested in my own grief and nothing having to do with any other person. Back then, I wouldn't have ever believed that I would care enough to start this charity restaurant, let alone fall in love with someone as wonderful as you. You helped me too, you know..."

Evangeline moved her hands up to caress each side of his face. Her right hand moved into the black curls at the base of his neck and she pulled him to herself. Chuckling in his throat, he kissed her lips before doing what she loved most. Bestowing airy kisses on her face and neck before moving back to her lips, Adam with his tender care made her feel so very loved and special. Moaning with pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his, feeling his strength holding her and also feeling overcome with love for him. His soft lips upon hers, she knew that she could never know another man who would make her feel this fulfilled. He had to pull back after a time though as the heat between them was becoming noticeable. They breathed heavily above each other's lips as he spoke huskily, "I better go."

Evangeline pressed her lips to his one last time before her voice spoke low and lustily as well, "Three weeks is too far away, my love. God, I just want to elope with you right now..."

"Our fathers would have our hides for denying their attendance at our marriage and you know it, darling. You don't need any foul talk and rumors to start in town either. You are a white dove, Angie. My beautiful dove, and I won't taint your character or reputation for a few moments of pleasure. This place is a masterpiece of your mind's eye and we can't ruin it before you even open."

Reluctantly releasing his fiancée, Adam guided her to the front door and reached for his black Stetson. "Do you want me to escort you back home or are you staying here for a while?"

Suddenly remembering that she was supposed to be sneaking back home to meet Joe, she shook her head and fibbed, "I think I'll stay, I need to take inventory of what still needs to be done while the workmen are gone."

Adam placed his hat upon his head with a flourish. "Don't you ever take a break?"

"You are hardly the proper one to be lecturing me on that."

"Touché," His eyes twinkled. "I'll be back on Wednesday for the grand opening. Try to get some rest though. You haven't had a calm last month to say the least. I won't have you getting sick on me. You can't get out of being at my wedding that easily either."

"Like I'd want to..."

She slipped her arms around his neck again to kiss him and he returned the ardor although with decidedly more control. He gave her a gentle smile and a quick peck on her lips before disappearing out of the door. She leaned her head on the door frame and admired his easy, confident way of walking. He turned at the picket fence and, accompanied by a wink, tipped his hat; she stood there staring long after he was obscured down the street. Knowing her eyes were following him made Adam walk even taller and feel a rare shiver run down his spine. Being yearned after by the woman he loved gave him more of a thrill than he'd ever admit. He'd never truly felt that sensation, not even with Ruth or Regina.**

I* * * * *I

The Bucket of Blood saloon was teeming with the Sunday crowd when Adam arrived to meet up with Joe. The man-in-black glanced around the loud room from over the bat-wing doors but there was no immediate sighting of his younger brother. Pushing through the groups of laughing men and squealing saloon girls huddled together, Adam leaned on the bar and scanned the tables. Joe was still nowhere to be found.

Sam approached from behind the bar while looking rather frazzled. The day had been one of the busiest in a long while and the large man was sick to death of rude customers. The commotion and endless stream of drink orders didn't help his feet or mood either. He smiled though at his friend and leaned on the bar. "Howdy, Adam! Nice t' see ya in town at last! Doc finally let you out of his clutches, did he?"

"Something like that, Sam. Say, I haven't had a cold beer in a coon's age. Think you can help me with that little dilemma?"

Sam guffawed and produced the coldest beer he could find. "I'll tell ya something, Adam. That's the first remotely polite order I've gotten this entire stinkin' day. Your drinks are on the house!"

A man yelled from the other side of the room and the bartender scurried off with a tray of shot glasses and bottles of rotgut whiskey. Adam chuckled and gulped down the beer in one session. Sam was soon back with another glass filled to the brim with froth. Adam drank half of it before resuming the amiable conversation. "You wouldn't know where Joe is would you? He was supposed to meet me here but so far, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him."

Sam worked at drying clean glasses while he responded, "Oh, he's back in back, Adam, far as I can remember. Got himself up to his neck in a poker game. Been in there for nigh on to three hours."

Adam sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Figures. Suppose I better bail him out before this place gets busted up again. Thanks, Sam."

"Not a'tall, Adam. Ya need another?"

Adam picked up his half-empty glass. "No, thanks but I think I'll need my wits about me for this."

Sam's laughter reached Adam as he strolled across the room. He took note of the faces in the room, some scruffy, some sleazy, some chiseled, and some beautiful. A particularly eye-catching saloon girl sporting a head of jet-black waves smiled seductively at the handsome man glancing her way. Even with that woman being embellished by all of that face paint and gaudy jewelry, Adam was only reminded of the class and elegance of a certain other lady that he had recently held in his arms. The memory of her loving lips on his face made him smirk and tilt his head higher. Much to the disappointment of the saloon beauty, the man-in-black completely ignored her. He disappeared around the half-wall partition where he found his brother laughing and drinking alone, with an ordinary-looking man sitting across the table. A deck of abandoned cards lay scattered on the table.

Adam planted a hand on his little brother's shoulder while taking another swig from his own glass. "About time I found you, Joseph. Ready to get home?"

Joe jumped but then rolled his eyes before giving his apologies to Anderson who watched them with narrowed eyes as they left. On the way out of the saloon, Joe asked if Adam would mind stopping at a hardware store. Adam shrugged and waited in the surrey while Joe disappeared inside the store of choice on a supposedly urgent buying trip. Joe, however, had much different ideas of where to be. He swore the storekeeper to secrecy before running out of the back. When he came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a yellow coat. He purchased a new bedroll to stuff it into before rejoining his patient brother outside. Adam glanced dubiously at the bedroll but said nothing. Joe exhaled slowly in relief and smiled; Evangeline's plan, whatever it was, was working so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoss' heart was in his throat during the entire ride into Virginia City. Not only was he desperate for getting a doctor for the poor little fellow back home but he also had noticed the surrey was gone. What his brothers were up to was beyond his concentration or patience. When he reached town, he slid his horse to a halt in front of Paul's office and presently emerged from the building with the doctor in tow. Hoss followed Paul's buggy out of town and the vehicle came up on and passed Adam and Joe in their own on the road. Paul continued on in haste while Hoss held his horse back to talk with his brothers. Joe halted the team.

"What's up, Hoss, is Pa okay!"

"Yeah, Joe, Pa's fine but we found a little boy up at the east range and he's pretty bad off. Adam, the boy said that he knows you."

Adam was bewildered by all the information. "What boy...never mind, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"See that ya do, you two. Pa ain't goin' to be happy as it is."

Hoss spurred his horse into a gallop that quickly snatched him from view down the road. Clucking and whistling to the sorrel team, Joe got the surrey into a good turn of speed but slow enough that it didn't joggle his brother too much. Despite the worry that filled his mind, Joe had been reminded, by Hoss' remarks, what he was supposed to be asking Adam but it was hardly the right time now to broach that sensitive subject. He'd have to keep his curiosity to himself for the time being. Joe hazarded a glance at his older brother. Adam's face had regained its normal, worried lines; the lightness of the day was gone.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Adam immediately clambered down and Joe tied the buggy horse's reins to the hitching post next to the doctor's rig. Both men came through the front door at the same time and rapidly shed their outer garments while calling for their pa. Ben appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down to meet them by the credenza. He glared at the both of them and Joe gulped at the coming lecture. The irritated father gave them an earful about their devious actions and Joe took it in stride in his usual submissive way. Adam, however, was anxious to get to the heart of the matter and to find out what the heck was going on in the house. He raised his hands for silence as he spoke, "I know, Pa, we shouldn't have left but Paul gave me a clean bill of health, more or less, while we were in town. What's this about a boy being found? Hoss said something about him possibly knowing me?"

Ben had quirked an eyebrow at the "more or less" comment but the fact that Adam had visited the doctor at all astounded him into silence on the subject. He led the way back upstairs while explaining, "Hoss found him in a cave while we were looking for the cattle. He was only able to say your name before he collapsed. His arm has been broken at some point during the past few days and he appears starved. Maybe you can tell us who he is, Adam."

The three men slowed to quiet steps upon reaching the guest bedroom next to Hoss' room. Adam opened the door and entered with his family behind him. Paul's busy figure obscured a clear view of the tiny body on the bed as the work on the broken arm was finished. Adam stepped around to the other side and leaned down. His breath caught in his throat and the other men heard him whisper, "My God...Jody! What on earth are you doing here?"

Adam was in obvious conflict as he sat on the bed and touched his own hand to the unconscious boy's limp left leg. The last time he had seen Jody Grant had been the past Christmas when Adam had traveled to Matt and Anne Grant's ranch as he done every year since meeting the Grant family three years before. The ranch that sat on the southeast Ponderosa border next to Carson City was very small but Matt had told Adam of his plans for buying some horses to raise. Matt's son, Jody, had been so excited about the prospect that he had chattered non-stop about it. The boy of holiday cheer and excitement was so far from this wasted waif in front of Adam now that shock was the only emotion registering.

Joe took the initiative to break through his brother's frozen mind and asked, "Adam? Who is he?"

"Jody...Jody Grant."

"The Jody from the family that you helped a few years back?" Ben spoke up.

Adam nodded. "Yes. I have no idea what he is doing here though. What possibly could have happened to Matt and Anne?" He turned to Joe. "Joe, could you send a hand to town with a telegram that I'll write? I've got to find out if they are okay and let them know that he's safe with us."

"Sure, Adam, I'll get ya some paper." After Adam had written down the short message, Joe ran outside to find a ranch hand to deliver it to town. Soon he was back and as worried as the rest of his family but particularly for his eldest brother who seemed distraught. Joe had never met the boy or his parents but he knew how much Adam had come to care for the family.

Ben acknowledged Paul's presence at last, "Paul? Will the boy recover?"

The good doctor glanced up from rinsing his hands in a bowl of now bloodied water. "Yes, Ben. There were two old breaks in the lower arm that happened, I would say, about a week ago. I re-broke the bones and splinted them. If his arm remains in a cast for the duration of the healing, he will regain full use of it, I'm sure. I'll put a plaster on it tomorrow. As for the boy's weakness, I would hazard a guess that he has had nothing to eat for the past few days and only a little water. I also found signs of a residual illness."

Adam raised his head from looking at Jody's sleeping face. "An illness? Do you know what it was?"

"It looks to have been influenza."

"Is it contagious?" Hoss asked.

Paul shook his head and gathered the contents of his black bag together into their container. "No, the after-effects are almost gone but his chest is still congested from his exertions so don't be surprised if he has some coughing to do. Stress always worsens the symptoms but if he rests, he should make a complete recovery. I'll leave this laudanum for the arm's pain and ask Hop Sing to make some of his poultices for... _Jody's_ chest if the coughing becomes too bad. You already know the drill with the progression of foods from soft to solid, Ben, but try to get him to eat when possible. He needs to have energy being fed to him in order to survive after his lack of sustenance."

The Cartwrights agreed and Ben saw the doctor out with all of their thanks drifting to Paul's ears. Inside, Adam was working steadily, with his brothers' help, to undress the boy and then get him into one of Adam's nightshirts. When Ben came back, he assisted where he could and soon the sleeping boy had been bundled between the cool sheets with his arm elevated on the covers. Before he did anything else, Adam took his father aside in the hallway and handed him a small package. Ben looked at him quizzically and Adam explained briefly, "I talked to Hiram in town and he took a good long look at Johnny's contract. He said that he found some interesting discrepancies in it that we might find useful. He wrote down some notes to look through but...I might be busy for a while. I can't leave Jody alone. If he talked about me by name then he expects me to be there when he wakes up. If I can't look through the contract here in awhile, could you?"

Ben placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Of course, that issue never was yours alone. Are you doing okay though, Son? I know how much that boy means to you."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Pa, for looking at those documents for me. Seems like everything is breaking loose again, doesn't it?"

Thinking the same thing, Ben sighed as his eldest walked back into Jody's room and closed the door. Adam was withdrawing again just like he always did. Ben shrugged with exasperated defeat. If that's how Adam wanted it then that is how Adam would have it. Ben knew that he'd just have to be there as he always strove to be.


	12. Chapter 12

During the whole of that Sunday, that night and into Monday morning, Adam stayed with Jody as the little boy slept on. Ben was grateful in a way that his son was forced to stay in that bedside chair because it meant he wouldn't sneak out again. Adam, on the other part, was so conflicted inside that he caught himself coming out of distracted stupors while gazing on Jody's sleeping face. The tiny chest rose up and down very slowly and, every once in a while, a facial muscle twitched or the eyes moved restlessly behind their thin lids. The man watching saw it all. Hop Sing kept hot food and coffee coming for Number One Son but most of the cuisine that came into the room also left a few hours later. Food was the last thing on Adam's mind while he waited to hear an answer to his telegram. Joe had ordered the hand to stay in town until a reply came so now it was just up to time and patience, two things any anxious person hates with a passion.

In the early afternoon, Paul returned to wrap Jody's arm in a plaster cast and then he left with only the assurances to the Cartwrights that Jody would come around in time. Ben, Hoss and Joe returned to their tasks out with the main cattle herd after the doctor had left. Adam was more frustrated than ever as he plunked himself back down into the chair by the boy's bed when he and Jody were alone again. He envisioned kicking the walls and hearing the satisfying crash of smashed windows but that fantasy only served to amuse him slightly instead of giving relief. He needed answers but he also needed something to do so he decided that he could look at Hiriam's notes after all.

Adam left the room for just a little while to retrieve the documents from the safe but by the time he had reached the bottom of the steps again, the little boy upstairs had roused into a panic. A shrill scream cracked the peaceful silence in the house followed by hysterical crying. The papers in Adam's hands dropped, floating and rustling to the bottom steps as he raced up to Jody's room. Upon coming through the door, Adam witnessed the little boy thrashing his head and screaming in the obvious throes of a nightmare. Adam moved to sit on the bed and he grasped the shaking little shoulders but instead of the action comforting, it made the agitation worse.

"Let me go! Let me go! No, don't put them down there!...Oh, please don't put them...please...please..."

"Jody, Jody! Easy, buddy...It's okay, shhhh...shhhh...that's it...shhhh, you're safe with me."

The crying turned to sniffles as the deep, soothing voice broke through the boy's terror. Adam breathed a sigh of relief when Jody's eyes opened. The tear-filled chocolate orbs widened in recognition. Jody's left hand shakily reached out to clutch at the front of Adam's black shirt. "A...Adam? It's you...you're here... Adam...you're here!"

Adam felt the little hand weakly trying to pull so he bent down. Jody grabbed around Adam's neck and sobbed into the broad chest as the child's pain and fear from the past days cascaded. A million questions were racing through Adam's mind but he set them aside. He held the small boy in his strong arms and crooned softly until Jody cried himself back to sleep. The left hand gravitated from Adam's neck to hang onto the black fabric once again.

Adam now found himself in an uncomfortable spot though when he tried to lay the boy back on the bed. Jody only clung tighter to his handful of shirt and incessantly whimpered when he was jostled. Loathed to bring anymore disruption to his troubled charge, Adam cradled the boy carefully against his own chest while paying heed to the plastered arm. The man leaned back against the headboard of the bed and tried to make sense of what he had heard. He exhaled forcefully and Jody snuggled closer because of the action. Adam rubbed the boy's back with slow circular motions in an absentminded manner.

All he could mull over was how much he wished that the answering telegram would come. He also remembered with a silent groan that he had left the contract papers downstairs in a heap. _So much for looking through the notes_ , he mused with frustration. Then something Hiriam had said came to mind and the black-lashed eyelids dropped as Adam narrowed his eyes. A whimper from Jody brought his attention back to the present and he smiled wanly and leaned his head back, resigning himself to a time of maddening inactivity.

I* * * * *I

In Carson City, Adam's message that had been sent singing along the telegram was finally received by the resident sheriff. The message had remained dormant for the past day because of the original recipient being deceased. Now, the law officer thanked his deputy for bringing the paper and then sat at the jail-office desk to read the telegram:

 _Mr. Matthew Grant,_  
 _Second Chance Ranch,_  
 _Carson City, Nevada_

 _ **Jody Grant found on the Ponderosa**...(Stop)... **Injured but safe and recovering**...(Stop)... **Requesting information pertaining to his appearance**...(Stop)... **You are welcome to come and stay at ranch**...(Stop)... **Jody needs you and Anne**...(Stop)... **Require immediate reply**...(Stop)_

 _Mr. Adam Cartwright,_  
 _The Ponderosa,_  
 _Virginia City, Nevada_

Sheriff John Henderson sighed and glanced at his somber deputy. The wiry subordinate approached and leaned on the desk opposite his boss. "Well? What are ya goin' to do?"

The sheriff glanced up and his weathered face revealed sadness and conflict. "This Adam Cartwright needs to know the truth. That boy needs to be returned to the orphanage for his adoption. Don't matter what we think or want, Dudley."

Lem Dudley walked to the barred front window and scuffed his boot on the stone floor. ""It jest ain't right, John. Thet kid's been through enough. If that George Meeker get's a hold of him through that wretched adoption...Matt Grant will never rest easy in his grave nor will his poor wife. Wish ole Matt had known about that outlaw gold buried out at his ranch 'fore he died."

Henderson sighed and the rickety chair creaked under his large but muscular bulk. "I know but he didn't."

Silence blanketed the office until the sheriff suddenly reached for a fresh piece of paper and began to write. The scratch of the pencil brought attention from Dudley. "What ya goin' t' say?"

Henderson looked up with a meaningful stare and a steeled spark in his blue eyes. "What needs to be said for now but no more. If Jody stays with Cartwright, the boy should be safe for now. Meeker doesn't know that he's at the Ponderosa nor will he if we two and the telegrapher stay quiet about it. Matt talked about this Adam Cartwright every once a while but always favorably."

"But you're sure we can trust him?"

The sheriff commenced writing again. "We don't have much choice. Maybe he'll be able to help if he's a decent enough fellow like Matt said. If not and Cartwright tries to claim that gold, I'll pin whatever I can on his worthless carcass and lock him up until he rots in a cell. One greedy weasel is one too many in this town and we already have Meeker. Young Grant is the only one getting that money, Dudley, mark my words on that. If we bide our time, Meeker won't succeed in his schemes."

Henderson finished writing and handed the slip of paper to his deputy. "Take this to the telegraph office and make sure that Mark knows not to tell anyone whatsoever after he sends the telegram."

Deputy Dudley read the message and looked satisfied as he stepped out of the jail-office to deliver it. The sheriff sat back in his chair and tweaked his mustache between his index finger and thumb. He then reached down and unlocked the bottom-right desk drawer that was built more subtly stronger than the others, it being a kind of temporary and hidden safe for items of interest. He took from it, a large cash box. The lock had been broken a long time ago and the rusty lid squeaked as it was opened. The light from the window played on the shining gold pieces encased within their metal prison. Henderson's lips turned into a pout as he thought. With force, he slammed the lid back down and shoved the box back in the drawer. He rose from his chair and went to the window just in time to see his deputy depart from the telegraph office.

Erratic shots sounded from one of the local saloons and shattered the merry noise of the thriving community of Carson City. Henderson sighed and reached for his hat. Jody Grant's problem appeared to be solved for now but a sheriff's responsibilities never end. Until such time that Adam Cartwright wanted to enlist his services, Sheriff John Henderson would simply continue to protect his citizens from crime and rabble.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, while Hoss and Joe put up the tired horses and did the evening chores in the barn, Ben entered the house and the first thing that he saw were the strewn papers abandoned at the bottom of the staircase. He took his gunbelt off and then ran over and gathered them up, thumbing through the disarrayed pages. He glanced around the room and called, "Adam! Adam, where are you!"

Getting no response, Ben's first impulse was to rush up the stairs to the guest room. The door was suspiciously ajar and created further panic, until Ben peered in. He stepped gingerly to the bedside and sat down to talk to his smiling eldest.

"Sorry for not answering, Pa," Adam whispered. "But, I'm kind of in a pickle here. What do you suggest?"

Ben smiled and gazed on the precious sight that was reminiscent of other times when Joe had been of a very young age and had incurred a bad dream. Adam was leaning against the headboard of Jody's bed while the boy was lying across his chest. A small fist was holding on tightly to Adam's shirt while the owner of that hand was sound asleep. Ben chuckled quietly. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Son. You seem to have incurred a problem indeed. Do you want me to try to take him?"

Adam slowly shook his head and his soft smile faded. He continued in a whisper, "I don't think you can. I've tried but he starts crying every time and then he screams if I continue. The poor kid is tormented, Pa. He saw something, something that scared the living daylights out of him. I wish that telegram would get here. Try as I might, I can't imagine Matt and Anne letting Jody out of their sight, let alone to walk the days it took to get to the east range. I would have heard before this. I told Matt again and again to call upon me if he ever needed my help. I just can't accept that he wouldn't tell me about this."

Ben lowered his head and exhaled with a troubled expression. "Well, you seem to be the tonic this boy needs at the moment. Until the telegram comes through, I'd just focus on getting him better, both in body and emotionally. He might be able to tell you what happened, given enough time. Now, why don't I help you so then you can stretch your legs?"

Adam looked so grateful and relieved that Ben almost laughed if not for fear of scaring Jody. Adam shifted and began gentle attempts to awaken his "barnacle", for lack of a better word. Jody's face screwed up with distaste but, thankfully, his prolonged slumber had been enough to energize him and he began to awaken fully. He moaned and squirmed but smiled when he looked up into Adam's face staring down at him. Ben gently talked to the boy and held him while Adam moved to lay Jody back on the bed. A few minor protests were heard but Adam calmed the alert boy. Through some pointed questions by both adults, Jody was discovered that he apparently couldn't remember a thing about the last days except a few items about his rescue and the fact that he desperately wanted to keep Adam close. For now, he was saved the memories of why and the two men were separately grateful upon realizing the amnesia. The ten-year-old protested again when his familiar person turned away.

"Please, don't leave, Adam."

"Now, Jody, you know I can't stay all of the time. Why don't I go get you something to eat, would you like that?"

Jody weakly nodded at that welcome suggestion."Yes, Adam...I'm powerful hungry..."

Adam smiled and gently ruffled the boy's dark-brown hair. "I'm not surprised. You've been asleep for along time, young fella. I'll be right back in a couple of minutes with some soup, okay?"

Jody nodded but began to look unsure and afraid after Adam left the room. The boy's dark-chocolate eyes stayed glued to the doorway in anticipation. Ben smiled at the obvious attachment and moved to the bedside to comfort instead of his son. Jody looked at the smiling silver-haired man with suspicion until curiosity overwhelmed the young mind.

"You found me, didn't ya?"

"Yes, sir, I sure did and you were quite a sight. I'm glad we came across you."

Jody's face screwed up in concentration. "A big, big man was there too, wasn't he? I...I rode on his horse. He smelled good."

Ben chuckled. "Yes, there was a big man there but I'll take your word for it that he smelled good. His name is Hoss. He's Adam's brother."

Jody looked surprised. "He was a big'un. You sure he's Adam's brother?"

Ben did laugh at that, a child's perception never ceased to amaze him. "Yes, I'm sure. Hoss' mother was different than Adam's, that's why they look so different."

"Oh. Who are you 'xactly, mister?"

Ben straightened and stuck his hand out to be shaken. "My name's Ben Cartwright. At your service, young fella! What's your name?"

Although Ben knew full well what the boy's name was, Jody didn't know that and felt proud to say his own name. He shook Ben's hand as energetically as he could. "My name's...my name's, uh, Jody Grant, Mr. Cartwright...Are you... Adam's pa?"

"I sure am, does that surprise you, Jody?"

"Not really, you have the same smile and you're about the same height as him. It's not hard to guess."

Jody suddenly realized that he couldn't move his right arm and looked down in alarm. Ben was quick to explain, "Your arm was broken, Jody. That white thing is called a cast and it will help the bones in your arm to heal. So you mustn't touch it, okay?"

Slowly nodding, Jody decided after all that the cast was harmless enough and was appeased. Ben kept him occupied for quite some time as Adam was working downstairs in the kitchen. With Hop Sing busy with the hands that day, Jody's soup had to be made by Adam's ingenuity and skill learned over the years from the cook.

Often, Adam had enjoyed helping the "boss of the Ponderosa" in the sacred domain of the kitchen. The amiable teacher-student relationship between them had helped the older boy through some awkwardness, the young man through tests of strength and gave the full-grown man some welcome change of routine from time to time. Hop Sing let him help every now and then because he also enjoyed the company of the quiet young man who took what he learned other members of the family, however, were another story entirely.

Stretching lazily from a hard day's work, Hoss and Joe came in through the kitchen door and couldn't resist teasing their older brother about the white apron tied around his waist. Joe started the banter as usual in such situations.

"Well, now, look at that, Hoss. Doesn't our brother make the pertiest little housewife you ever did see?"

Adam turned with a glare from his cutting of vegetables. Hoss giggled in his throat and poked his youngest brother in the ribs. "I don't know, Joe. That flour on his face reminds me more of a saloon gal then a housewife!"

Adam stood with a smirk on his face while his brothers convulsed into fits of laughter at his expense. Without a word he walked to a cupboard and pulled a brown bag from it. The next sight that his brothers saw was a cloud of white in front of their faces and the sensation of flour pouring down the back of their shirts. They hollered and squealed and then stared wide-eyed at their normally-sullen elder brother standing in front of the them.

A smile grew wider on the dark features, flashing deep dimples and white teeth, until Adam convulsed into his own hilarity. He pointed at the other two men and struggled to get his punch line out, "And you two...you two remind me more of Pa now then of my...younger brothers! You should see your hair! As white as snow, it 'tis, me lads!"

With conspiring glances at each other, Hoss and Joe shook their heads, sending puffs of flour dust billowing into the air and making Adam gasp for breath. He choked on the tainted air and groaned a little bit when his shoulder acted up from the muscled disruption. He glared at his laughing brothers with mock anger although they hadn't meant the latter to happen.

"You two scamps, I'll get you for that!"

Joe turned to burst back out of the kitchen door while Hoss wisely sought refuge in the kitchen hallway. Adam took off after his youngest brother and didn't catch up to him until they were by the horse corral. Unlucky, Joe slipped and fell. Lucky for Adam, it was right in a huge pile of horse manure.

Ben and Jody stared at one another when the sounds of yelling and laughing drifted up to the open bedroom window. Ben rose and stuck his head out of it. He was flabbergasted upon seeing his "ghostly" younger sons in the yard and his laughing oldest one along with them and wearing an apron.

"You three quiet down out there! Did I raise you in a barn and just forgot?", Ben roared in his typical blustering.

"No, Pa," Joe called back through chortles. "We were just going in!"

Ben shook his head and turned to look at the bewildered but smiling Jody laying in bed. The boy asked, "Who was that last voice, Mr. Cartwright?"

"My youngest son, Joseph but we call him Joe. He's Adam's youngest brother."

Jody looked shocked as his eyes got big. "Another one? Gosh, Adam's lucky, isn't he?"

Ben smiled and sat on the bed. He placed his hand on the other side of the lump that was formed by Jody's body under the covers. "Yes...yes, I suppose he is..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, here we are! Sorry it took me so long, I had some miscreants to teach a lesson to..."

Adam had a grin on his face as he set the tray, laden with soup and a glass of milk, on Jody's bedside table. Ben retreated so that his son could help feed the nourishing broth to the boy. Adam gently propped Jody up with pillows into a semi-sitting position and tucked a napkin into the nightshirt neck-hole.

"Alright, young man...there...we...go. Now, do you think you can feed yourself or would you rather I help?"

Jody bit his lip in thought. He wanted to be able to be a big boy in front of Adam but, then again, he wasn't so sure that he could complete the task by himself either. Discerning the dilemma, Adam smiled and reached for Jody's left hand to grip in his own large palm. He wrapped the young fingers around the soup spoon but kept his own hand there as well.

"How about you hold the spoon and I'll steady you, alright?"

Jody brightened at that suggestion and worked at consuming the broth. Adam kept up a steady stream of encouragement as the warm liquid disappeared down the lad's throat. Ben hid a smile behind his hand and moved to the bedroom doorway where Hoss and Joe had just appeared after cleaning themselves up after their brother's "revenge". The three whispered among themselves as they watched Adam be in his own world with the patient.

"Ya know, Joe? I don't think that Miss Evangeline is the only one that Adam's fell for. Who would've know'd it!"

Ben snorted in derision. "I would have, he hasn't left that boy's side since we found him. I remember Adam telling us about how much spunk Jody Grant had. I definitely see that first hand, he's quite a brave boy," Ben leaned on the door-frame and crossed his arms. "You know, he kind of reminds me of your elder brother at that age."

Joe quirked his eyebrow and smiled mockingly. "Pa? You sure that Older Brother was ever that young?"

Hoss chuckled and Ben glared at both of his errant sons as they tried to hold their residual amusement at bay from the moments before. He pushed them both back so that the door could be closed quietly against the muffled noise. He put an arm around each of their shoulders with a solemn expression on his face. "Watch it, boys. There's still another Cartwright in this house who is much, much older than even your ancient brother. Maybe you two should take over running the ranch and give us old folks some rest." Ben winked and slapped their backs before walking away.

"Oh, but, Pa! We didn't mean..."

"Pa! Wait a dadburn minute!..."

Protesting all the way, Hoss and Joe followed their smirking father down the stairs. A knock on the door quieted the mayhem. Ben opened the door and was handed a telegram envelope by the ranch hand that Joe had sent to town. The man was thanked and dismissed back into the gathering darkness of night to get some rest. Ben shut the door while not taking his eyes off of the item in his hand. The humored smiles faded from the younger men's faces when they noticed their pa's hesitancy. Ben stared at the envelope for the longest time before slapping his thigh with it and glancing at his sons. They stepped aside solemnly and Ben climbed the stairs.

Hoss sighed. "What do ya think that telegram says, Joe?"

Joe rested his left hip on the settee arm. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling it's not good," He sighed as well. "I'm going to make some sandwiches, are you hungry?"

"I guess."

I* * * * *I

Adam's voice answered Ben's knock and the author of that knock entered Jody's room. To not alarm Jody, Ben requested to talk to Adam for a moment when he had the time. Adam looked puzzled then worried but he recovered his playful facade for Jody. He fed a couple of more spoonfuls of broth to the tiring boy before helping him wiggle back down into the warm bed-covers for some much needed sleep. Adam took away the propping pillows and smiled at the drooping eyelids of his charge.

"You just go on back to sleep for awhile, Jody, and when you wake up, maybe I'll tell you a story of when my brothers and I were close to your age. Sound good?"

"Thanks, Adam..."

A smile touched Jody's face as he drifted into slumber. A distant memory touched his mind but evaporated before he could hold on to it. A trauma-shielded memory consisting of a man with broken ribs and a jacknife...and a pretty woman with blonde hair...for the life of him he couldn't remember their names though...

The door clicked shut softly behind Adam and he turned to Ben with questions radiating from his hazel eyes. Ben said nothing but held out the envelope in his possession. Adam stared at it before tentatively taking the offering and withdrawing the single piece of paper from within. Ben scrutinized his son's every discernible muscle twitch or the clenching of a jaw to read what was going through Adam's mind but the younger man remained motionless as he perused the few words. It seemed a near-eternity before Adam slowly refolded the paper and meticulously returned it to the envelope.

"What did it say, Son?"

Adam didn't appear to have heard as he moved to lean on a table with his head lowered. After a moment of silence, Adam turned. "Matt and Anne Grant are dead."

Ben stepped forward in shock. "Dead! When? How?"

Adam's head moved from side to side slowly and he bit his lip. "They died of...um...," He pinched his nose and passed a hand over his mouth and chin in shaky agitation. After composing himself, he looked up and gazed directly into Ben's eyes. "They both died of influenza two weeks ago."

"Jody must have contracted it too except...he survived."

"To make his way here apparently. There was something odd though...," Adam pulled the telegram into view again and handed it to his pa. Ben took it and began to read.

 _Mr. Adam Cartwright_  
 _The Ponderosa,_  
 _Virginia City, Nevada_

 _ **Regret to inform that Matt and Anne Grant died two weeks past**...Stop... **Influenza**...Stop... **Jody Grant taken to orphanage**...Stop... **Ran away five days ago**...Stop... **Request that boy is kept at Ponderosa**...Stop... **Do not contact**...Stop... **Letter to follow**...Stop._

 _Sheriff John Henderson_  
 _Carson City, Nevada_

Ben read the few words more than once before glancing up."Not that it's not desirable but, why would Sheriff Henderson want you to keep Jody? I would think he'd want him returned as soon as possible. I wonder why he doesn't want to be contacted."

Adam shrugged with frustration. "Maybe the letter will explain more. Something is wrong here. In the meantime though, I've got a sick boy in there that doesn't remember that his parents are dead! How do I tell him, Pa? How do I tell him that Matt and Anne are gone?"

The last sentences weren't a question so much as it was a declaration of a dreaded future event. They stood there for some time in silence until Adam sighed and spoke in a low, grieved tone. "Well, he'll sleep for a while now that he has food in his belly...I best get back."

Ben caught Adam's arm. "Let me. You go get something to eat, I'll keep an eye on him."

Adam's tired eyes revealed gratitude as their owner nodded and walked away from Ben. The older man lowered and shook his head before entering Jody's bedroom. The boy was sleeping soundly and it pained Ben to know the temporary innocence of the child. Unpleasant memories were aroused from three separate events that had plagued Ben's life and the lives of his sons. Being without a mother was one thing, but losing both mother and father was unthinkable. Ben sank down into the bedside chair to pray and wait. For what precisely, he wasn't sure. There were too many options to choose from.

I* * * * *I

When his older brother came down the stairs, Hoss glanced up from his groaning plate of roast beef sandwiches. Adam approached the table and sat heavily in his chair. Hoss handed him the serving platter of sandwiches, already one-third empty of food.

"Here have a sandwich, Adam. You look pretty done in."

Adam smiled wanly. "Thanks, Hoss...Where's Joe?"

"Necessary."

They ate in silence for a couple of bites until Hoss broke the amiable silence, "If'n ya don't mind my askin', what did that telegram say?"

Adam paused in his chewing and placed his half-eaten sandwich back on his plate. He swallowed the food in his mouth while crossing his arms on the table. "The telegram was from a Sheriff Henderson in Carson City. It seems that Matt and Anne Grant died of influenza...about two weeks ago."

Now, it was Hoss' turn to put down his sandwich. "I'm sure sorry for that poor little fella upstairs. What will become of him?"

Adam shook his head and inclined his head away to think. When his brother looked up, Hoss saw a new streak of stubbornness in the tanned face. Adam spoke, "We're keeping him."

Hoss was surprised at the finality of the statement."For how long? Don't he have any kin?"

Adam's eyes turned thoughtful. "I'm not sure on either count, Hoss. Matt told me that he doesn't have any relatives but Anne never mentioned her family. Some inquiries will have to be made but, in the meantime, Jody will have some healing to do...and he'll do it here."


	15. Chapter 15

During the next day, Tuesday, Jody slept for most of the time. The broken forearm was beginning to cause some pain when he did awake for meals so Adam made sure to give a small dose of the provided laudanum whenever it was needed. Jody's memory was still vague and hazy about his past life. The medicine didn't help that predicament any but the Cartwrights were still sure that he had partial amnesia. That theory was confirmed by another check-up visit by Doc Martin who also assured a full recovery was in progress.

But mumblings dropped here and there in Jody's sleep heralded the approach of realizations. Adam dreaded the moment when the boy would remember and still he wished for that same moment to come. Ironically, in his experience, the sooner a dark secret was brought to light, the sooner the bearer of that secret could move on. That philosophy did little to comfort as Adam sat and watched Jody sleep from over his own shoulder that late afternoon. The man at the desk sighed and turned back to his work on top of the old wood.

A soft knock sounded on the half-open door and Joe stuck his head in. "Adam? Ya feel like company?"

Adam glanced up from his intense concentration upon papers littered in front of him. "Sure, Joe. Just keep your voice down. I finally got him back to sleep a half hour ago."

Joe stepped into the room and sat down by the desk on a convenient chair. He watched his brother for a while before curiosity got the best of him. "What are you doing anyhow?"

"Looking over Johnny's contract."

Joe leaned forward in interest. "Find much of anything?"

Adam nodded with a grin twisting his lips. "Indeed, I have,"Adam shuffled through one stack of documents then another before producing the one of his desire. "Here, read this and tell me the name of Johnny's mine and where it is located. Not in general, mind. I need to know the exact location."

For a full five minutes, Joe searched through the papers given him. One page was turned then another by his slender hands. He looked up at last with perplexity dogging his face. "There is nowhere that it says exactly where its located."

"I know. Did it have the name?"

Joe returned his attentions on the first page and nodded. He pointed to a sentence that was prominent in the beginning of the contract header paragraph. "Yeah, right here. It says, ' _In regard to all parties pertaining to The Golden Souvenir mine and thus in connection with The Running J Ranch, both of the same owned by Mr. Jonathan Lightly._ ' But it doesn't say where on the ranch the mine is."

"Exactly," Adam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms with a grin lighting his face. Joe's face remained confused only for an instant. "You know something!..."

"Shhhh...You'll wake Jody," Adam jerked his head in the direction of the silent bed.

Curbing his exuberance, Joe once again whispered, "Sorry, but if that contract doesn't state the exact location of the mine then..."

Adam interrupted, "Then that 'said' mine can be on any square foot of Johnny's land and still be holding to the contract's terms. Even if Sharon sent one of his loan sharks out there, it doesn't matter. Law is law."

Joe almost slapped his knee but Adam's look of warning stopped him. Joe whispered, "Hot diggity! If that don't beat all! What's your plan?"

Cupping his chin on his right hand, Adam narrowed his eyes and his cupid-bow mouth pouted. He glanced at his expectant brother. "Joe, I would have a plan of sorts under normal circumstances with a greedy tycoon but there's something up with Sharon. At least from his reputation of success, he's too smart to be making a mistake as big as this one. He's playing games with us and I want to know why. I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow and try to sort this out in my head. Oh, would you be my errand boy and go ask John and Anne to come out tonight? Maybe for dinner again? He'll need to know of this."

"Sure, sure, Adam, I'll go right now."

"Thanks, Joe," Adam returned his gaze to the papers in front of him that were begging to be read. Joe, however, noticed that it might be a good time to bring up something that had been worrying him for quite some time, ever since Saturday night. He continued to stand there and, at length, his older brother looked up in surprise to still find him in the room.

"What's wrong?"

Joe seemed to deliberate with himself then he leaned against the desk and brought his head down low so Adam could hear him. "I know this...that this might be a weird time to ask but...are you going to leave for the East after you're married...because of me or Pa?"

If a casual observer would say that Adam was stunned, that supposition would be an understatement. "What in the name of all logic are you talking about! What made you think I was leaving at all?"

"Oh, come on, Adam. You've been dropping hints for years and complaining enough about life here to put that thought in any man's intelligent head! Well? Are you or aren't you!"

"Now, hold on a minute, Little Brother, if you'd let me explain..."

Joe's temper flared and his whispers became rough with emotion. "No, you hold on! You're as much a part of this messed up family as me or Hoss or Pa but, lately, it's like we don't even exist. You haven't even told us what you have planned and that means you know we won't like it! You think that your leaving won't faze us at all, well that's where you're wrong! It will affect us and already has! Pa can't stop worrying about it although you'd never see that, you being the granite head that you are! Are we just going to wake up some morning and you and your wife are gone for good with a formal note left on Pa's desk? I won't have that, Adam, and if ya _do_ try it, I'll hunt you down and drag you back to say a proper good-bye to our pa."

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done! I guess what I'm trying to say is...what we all feel is...we'll miss you, you dumb cluck, are you satisfied! There I said it! You're as irritating as the day is long and I'd rather break a leg some days instead of having to put up with your sarcasm but...you're still my brother, Adam. The Ponderosa won't be the same without you here. The Cartwright family are four, not three."

All during the lecture, Adam had been concealing a smile behind his hand. When Joe ran out of breath, Adam took the floor. "Now, it's my turn, Joe. My reasons for going back East were not petty or made without forethought and they certainly had nothing to do with you or Pa or this ranch."

"Yeah, but..."

"Shut up and listen, will you! I was going to save this for a time when everything calmed down and I'd like to keep it between us for now but...Evangeline and I have decided that we're staying around Virginia City after we're married. We'd like to do some traveling but then we'd like to start up a ranch of our own around here. She's never been more animated then when talking about The Helping Hand and I could hardly take that happiness away from the woman I love. So you see, I'm not leaving in that sense. We'll be rather unsettled for a couple of years until we get settled but you're going to be stuck with me around in this area, I'm afraid."

Joe was struck dumb. He limply sank into the chair by the desk and shakily ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair. He felt foolish for not letting his brother talk to begin with. He tried to figure out, as he had throughout his life, what made him shoot his mouth off so quickly and embarrass himself.

Adam continued softly, "We're not sure what we are going to do or where we are going to live but...we won't be going to live in Boston. I intend on taking her there though for part of our honeymoon. I'd like her to see where my roots are and I'd like to see Philadelphia where hers are. Do you have a problem with _that_?"

Joe looked up with suspicious eyes but Adam was smiling and they both chuckled softly. Joe stood and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Adam. My big mouth made a fool out of me again."

"Not at all, Joe. I appreciated your honesty, even it was a bit harsh but I expect that from you. It's true, I was planning on leaving. Edwin Booth even offered me a place to stay in Boston until I got settled in a job and a new life but... Evangeline changed all that. I know where I belong now and it's not in the city."

"As well she should have. She's quite a girl, Adam. I don't mind telling you that I'm near blind with jealousy."

The words were spoken in jest but a deeper, longing tinge could be heard in them. Adam leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. He spoke low and seriously, "You'll find the right girl for you too, Joe. I've been lucky enough to find my better half first but I'm convinced that yours isn't far behind. Just be patient, Little Brother."

Joe averted his eyes and shrugged in a boyish dismissal. He'd already showed too much of his feelings for him to feel comfortable talking of deep wishes. "I've got to get going, I'll be back soon."

"Alright, Joe...," Adam's honey-brown eyes moved with intelligence as they followed Joe out of the room. They then lowered to stare at the crack at the bottom of the closed door. Adam contemplated what he had heard and he was troubled. He hadn't realized his family felt so strongly about his future. _There seems to be a lot that I have overlooked_ , he mused.

He sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose. He rose to step over to the bed and check on Jody. The boy was still deep in peaceful sleep and was sedate. Adam smiled inside at the innocence displayed in the relaxed face. When he went into town the next day for his fiancée's grand opening, Adam told himself that he needed to have a long talk with her about a few ideas he had. He was tired of leaving his future to chance and Jody would need a secure life if he indeed stayed.


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny Lightly answered the knock on the front door of the Running J's ranch house. "Howdy, Joe! Come in, come in. Anne!"

"Hello, Joe, what brings you our way?" Anne appeared from the kitchen and smiled at their guest.

Joe removed his hat and fidgeted on his feet. "Adam's come up with a possible fix to your problem, Johnny. He wanted to see you. Could you and Anne come for dinner again?"

"I was just leaving to come talk to all of you, Joe," Johnny grinned and took the hand of his wife. " I've found my own solution to my own problem!"

Anne smiled at her husband's excitement but she felt compelled to remind him of the social graces. "Darling, we mustn't leave poor Joe standing at the door while we jabber on. Invite him to sit down."

Johnny laughingly turned to Joe and directed him into the parlor. Anne brought some tea and cookies and then Johnny began his tale. "Joe...I found gold! I found gold in The Souvenir!"

"You're kidding!" This was not what Joe was expecting. His face was astonished.

"Yep, I sure did! Just today! I was working in the far back of the mine and still hadn't found anything. Then I felt so frustrated that...well, I admit I lost my temper. I grabbed a sledgehammer and gave those ole walls a what for. Nearly caused a cave in, the fool that I was. Imagine my surprise when a line of yellow appeared!"

Joe grinned at the mental image. "So your fit of temper knocked rocks loose and exposed a vein?"

"Yup," Johnny sheepishly nodded. "Joe, that line of gold crisscrosses all over that stinking mine! I've struck it! I've struck a small bonanza! I took a small sample to the assayer's earlier today and it's estimated at well over the current price!"

The next few minutes was a whirlwind of whoops and jumping around the room with Anne laughing at the men's silly ways. When they finally settled down, Joe punched Johnny in the shoulder playfully and demanded, "Now, you're definitely coming for dinner and no excuses! Adam has got to hear this, you had him right worried!"

Johnny sobered. "I know and I need to apologize to him properly for that. I'm sure he's been working hard at finding a solution and here I go and make all of his efforts mean nothing."

"No, he'll be very glad for you. All he cares about is that you didn't lose your ranch. How that happens, he won't care. In fact, he'll be glad that this has been settled. He's had a lot on his plate lately."

Anne interjected, "Has something else happened, Joe, besides Evangeline's kidnapping and he getting hurt?"

Joe nodded again and both men sat back down. "Yes, Pa and Hoss found a little boy by the name of Jody Grant up on our east range, close to Carson City. Adam got a telegram from the sheriff there that said that Jody ran away from the orphanage a few days ago...after the poor little guy's parents both died from influenza. He's pretty banged up though. Got a broken arm and didn't get much food for several days. He's pretty attached to Adam though, won't let him out of his sight most of the time. Adam knew the boy's family from a few years ago. He's been mighty worried about it all."

Anne nodded in sympathy. "I'm sure he would be. Can I do anything for the little boy? I am still a nurse, after all, and taking care of an invalid is tough enough without all of the work that is involved in running a ranch." She turned to Johnny, "Darling, would you mind terribly if I would go over to the Ponderosa during the day and help?"

"Sure, whatever you want as long as you don't overexert yourself."

Joe spoke up, "No, no, Anne, we couldn't ask you to do that..."

"You just hush, Joe Cartwright! You Cartwrights are good about giving help but not so good about taking it. I can take care of Jody for a few hours every day during the week and give a breather to Adam."

Johnny picked up where his wife left off, "That's the least we could do for all of the work he's put into our problem and the help he's given in starting up the mine and helping run the ranch. In fact, I'd like to talk to him about some kind of settlement on the side."

"I don't think he'd ever accept that..."

"I don't care because he won't have a choice," Johnny waved off that concern. "I won't take anymore argument, Joe. As for dinner, we'll be there with bells on! We all will have a lot to talk about and celebrate."

Joe lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, Johnny. You're the boss and thank you to you, Anne. Adam could use some time to plan the wedding with Evangeline. He hasn't had much chance to lately."

"As I can well imagine," Anne said.

After a pleasant time of chatting, Anne took Joe's arm and Johnny followed them to the door. The couple thanked Joe and promised to be over within a couple of hours. They watched him from the door as he vaulted into Cochise's saddle and rode down the wooded lane. Once Joe was out of sight, a jubilant Johnny scooped Anne up into his arms and spun around and around on the porch until she begged him to stop. Both of them laughing, he gently placed her on her feet and wrapped his arms around her middle. He rested his cheek on the back of her head and caressed her swollen stomach. In silence, they looked out over their small ranch and the progress that they had managed to achieve.

A thoughtful light entered Anne's dark eyes and she inquired softly, "Johnny?"

Her husband slowly ran his hands up and down over her shoulders and arms. "Hmm..."

"Are you still certain you want to do this? I don't want you to sacrifice on my account. I prefer to live with more people around me but I'd gladly stay anywhere you are."

A frown touched Johnny's lips and he turned his wife to face him. He gripped her shoulders gently. "I know my decision was sudden but I feel good about it, Anne. I'm not a natural at ranching. Breaking horses or mending fence or cutting cattle, I'm good at doing. I like being outside working but the headier stuff like business...I can do but I don't like it. It makes me feel awkward and like a greenhorn."

"I think you underestimate yourself. I've told you that often enough."

"I know but...I kept this place running because I didn't have a choice after I had invested. Frankly, without Adam's help and his family's support, I would have gone under. I tried ranching and have made a good enough go of it that it's not failure to quit now. You need to be in town so you can work with Doctor Kay. Once I sell the mine and set up a percentage for the profits like Adam suggested, there'll be plenty of money coming in for my new livery stable. Oh, Anne, it will be just like we've dreamed!"

Anne laughed with joy as she was suffocated with a bear hug and what felt like a million kisses on her face and lips. She pulled away, breathless and happy. "Johnny, Johnny, I haven't felt this level of bliss since that night!"

"The night I almost shot my brains out?" Johnny joked, rather callously.

Anne's pretty mouth turned down in a grimace. She cupped his face in her hands. "No! The night we were in bed and I told you about the precious life growing inside me. You've done so well for yourself these past nearly four years. I'm so very proud of you, Mr. Lightly."

Johnny caressed either side of Anne's abdomen as he leaned in to tenderly kiss her cheek. "It's all been for you, my darling. I'm so thankful for my life, I'm so lucky. I can only hope that Adam can feel this way too with his gal."

Anne smiled. "I think he will. Evangeline is a woman of grace and strength of character. They seem to be a perfect match."

"She sounds like someone else I know, Mrs. Lightly. Are we going to get ready to go the Ponderosa now or not?"

Anne swatted him on the shoulder and shooed him back in the house with a smile blooming on her face. She couldn't wait to get to the Ponderosa and socialize. She felt like celebrating and being among company with her husband. She hoped that Adam would agree to Johnny's proposal too, it would really make things so much simpler if they knew their ranch was going into good hands.


	17. Chapter 17

The Cartwrights were more than a little enthralled upon hearing the Lightlys' good news that night when the couple arrived at the Ponderosa. Johnny apologized profusely for putting Adam to all the trouble but, in secret, Adam wasn't sorry because his questioning plans for Sharon would hardly be changed by these events. He couldn't help earlier in the afternoon to think it strange to the extreme that such a successful man as Sharon would mess up a contract for a potentially fruitful mine. Suspicions were growing. Adam had questions and he would get them, regardless of Johnny's good turn of fortune.

Hoss wanted to know all of the couple's future plans and all throughout dinner, Johnny and Anne told of their intentions in detail. Adam had known of Johnny's desire for owning a livery stable one day but what he hadn't known about was the future sale of the Running J. Under normal circumstances, Adam might have been at least silently irritated at all the information that had been held back over all the days he helped but he felt too tired to resist and he didn't desire to. He offered Anne and Johnny his heartfelt best wishes and they accepted it with relief that they hadn't injured the open friendship between the three. Ben wondered though why a secret smile was shared between the young couple then.

Over cups of coffee for the men and a cup of tea for Anne, she noticed that Adam kept nodding off during the conversations and then jerking awake again when a question was directed his way. It was clear that he hadn't been getting the sleep he needed and she decided to put forth her part of the planned surprise.

"Adam, I've heard from Joe that you've been looking after a little boy for the past few days?"

Adam nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, Jody Grant. He's doing much better. Been sleeping most of the time but when he's awake, some of his old spunk is starting to show again. I nearly had to tie him down this morning to give him his medicine."

Laughter rippled around the sitting area. Smiling, Anne continued, "I was wondering if you would mind if I came over during the afternoons to look after him for you. You could use some time for yourself and I am, after all, still a licensed nurse. I'd like to help you."

As expected, Adam declined the generous offer at first but Anne persisted, backed up by his family. They had come to feel that Jody was becoming overly attached to Adam and they silently had thought that it might be best to have a different person look after the boy once in a while. Much to everyone's satisfaction, Adam relented and thanked Anne for her thoughtfulness and help. He admitted to wondering how he was going to plan with Evangeline if he couldn't leave the house. At the thought of being able to spend more time with his fiancée, his heart beat faster and his skin rippled with goosebumps.

A sleepy voice called from upstairs and interrupted the adults' gaiety and conversation. "Adam...Adam..."

Adam sighed and smiled at the others. "Looks like someone's up. I'll be back soon, Jody has some trouble sleeping alone at times, that's all."

"Adam!...," Jody's tone was becoming more insistent.

"I'm coming, Jody," Adam set his coffee cup down and moved to the stairs.

Ben shook his head when Adam disappeared up the steps. "I thank you, Anne, for offering to help. That boy is becoming much too attached to him. Adam needs some rest too instead of staying up late every night with Jody."

Her past observations proven correct, Anne nodded, "Adam does seem fatigued. How has his shoulder been?"

Ben shrugged. "Doing well still. It caused him some trouble a few days ago but I haven't noticed him in pain at all since."

Ben lowered his gaze and sipped his coffee in silence while the young people talked. He hated to remember why exactly that Adam's shoulder had been strained and sore last Saturday evening. He leaned his head back and thought about the best time to talk with his eldest. _Friday might be a good time. He's been wanting me to take a look at his horse herd up in the north pasture. Maybe we could make a morning out of it._ Satisfied with his decision, he rejoined the conversation buzzing around him with vigor.

I* * * * *I

Adam lit the lamp on the bedside table and asked Jody what was wrong.

"My arm hurts, Adam," Jody fingered the cast on his lower arm for emphasis.

Adam sat on the bed and leaned his body over Jody's that was under the covers. "I know it does, buddy, but that will pass before too long and then it will only ache some. You've been very brave."

Jody cocked his head and Adam almost laughed at the intense disbelief in the chocolate eyes. "I don't feel brave."

Adam chuckled then with amusement. "That's the best kind of courage, Jody. Now, what do you need? I would have thought that Hop Sing's chicken dumplings would have filled you up for the night. Are you hungry again already?"

Jody shook his head violently and scowled. Adam drew back in mock shock and stuck out a long index finger to chuck the boy under his chin. "What's that upside-down smile for, young man?"

"I'm tired of being in bed. Can't I get up?"

Another warm chuckle came from Adam. "I know what you mean. I've been stuck in bed more times than I care to say. You can't walk about yet, doctor's orders, but I could carry you downstairs. Two of my friends are visiting, if you don't mind them."

Jody shrugged and pushed back the covers. He didn't care how he got out of his room just as long as he did. Adam clapped his hands together and rose. He spread a cozy blanket around Jody's shoulders and then leaned over him. "Alright, then. You grab onto my neck and we'll go downstairs for awhile. But I don't want any argument when it's time to go to bed, got it?"

Jody nodded in earnest. Adam smiled. "Hold on to your bad arm. It's in a sling but we don't want to have it jogged."

Jody did as instructed and Adam smoothly lifted him into his arms with one scoop. When they appeared on the stairs, all eyes in the sitting area were turned to Jody. He suddenly felt incredibly shy at all the attention. Adam eased into the blue chair with Jody on his lap. The boy was then introduced Anne and Johnny but Adam didn't bring any extra attention to his charge than was necessary. Taking the hint, the other adults resumed their conversations with Adam joining in here and there.

In silence, Jody watched everything with an intelligence in his eyes that impressed Ben. The boy was a strange one. He was well beyond his years in how smoothly he had handled being in a strange house for the past few days. The exceptionally odd and ironic part about him was the fact that he seemed perfectly content not to remember what had happened in his life before he had been found. Ben wondered if being in a loving environment had encouraged the blockage of bad memories and those in turn shrouded all other ones. Adam laughed about some witty comment from Johnny and Jody started in surprise. Adam unconsciously patted the boy's back and continued in his dialogue. Ben smiled in fond delight at the effortless gesture. _What a natural father Adam will make_ , he mused.

As an hour passed slowly, Jody gradually fell asleep again, despite his hardest efforts to stay awake. The quiet hum of voices coupled with the vibrations in Adam's chest as he talked was the boy's undoing. At length, Adam excused himself and returned his charge to bed. Jody sighed and turned over as the covers were pulled up to his chin. Brushing the boy's mop of hair back from his face, Adam leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Jody's head.

"Sleep tight, buddy. See you in the morning."

Unseen by Adam as he left the room and quietly closed the door, a tiny smile tweaked Jody's lips. That sensation was so familiar...where had he felt it before...

I* * * * *I

Johnny winked at his wife in preparation when Adam returned downstairs with apologies on his lips. Anne had been impressed also by the boy's poise and now commented, "There's no need to be sorry for the intrusion, Adam, he's very precious. How old is he?"

"Just turned ten in March. Are you still so sure that you want to have him on your hands? He's not as innocent as he looks."

Anne laughed because she very well knew how ornery little boys could be, having had two younger brothers of her own while growing up. Johnny chose that moment to bring up his proposition in the way of a few pointed remarks.

"Hey, uh, Adam? I was wondering, didn't you say a while back that the Running J would be such a great investment that you'd recommend it to anyone looking to buy?"

Adam's brow crinkled in remembering. "Yes, I remember but what are you getting at?"

The other Cartwrights exchanged winks in coming understanding and Anne stifled a giggle. Being tired must have dulled the senses because Adam was oblivious as the line of questioning was expertly executed by Johnny. "What do you think that place would be best suited for if a new owner would move in?"

Confused a little bit, Adam shrugged. "Whatever he wanted it for, I guess. It has quite a bit of prime pastureland and an abundance of natural springs. You've raised a few cattle and stock horses but it would do just as well with a larger herd of horses."

"Is that what you would do?"

Adam's eyes narrowed and he moved to the edge of his blue chair."Say, what is all this about anyway? Why are you all looking so cagey?"

Ben called to Hop Sing and the beaming cook appeared with a platter upon which stood a glass decanter of fine wine and six crystal glasses. Adam was wide-eyed as the wine was dispensed and everyone was given a glass including himself. Then Johnny stood, raised his glass and turned to his bewildered friend. "Here's to Adam Cartwright, the new owner of the Running J Ranch!"


	18. Chapter 18

A flurry of laughter and back-slapping followed the announcement while Adam rose regally from his chair and stared Johnny down with a scowl. "What are you talking about, Lightly? That ranch has nothing to do with me, you were going to sell it."

"Oh, yes, I still am! Ben, do you have a silver dollar?"

Ben felt around in his pants pocket before producing the shining piece. Johnny thanked him and bit the dollar in a maddening show of dramatics to assure himself of its authenticity. His hands coming to his hips, Adam was losing his temper and Ben advised the clowning young man to continue. Johnny approached Adam and clinked the forgotten glass in Adam's hand with his own. "You are now in your pa's debt, he's just bought the ranch! Here's the deed...after I sell the mine and start receiving profits from it, the ranch is yours to live at, my friend..."

Adam stared at the envelope in Johnny's outstretched hand as if it was a snake coiled around that hand. Joe chortled and was on the receiving end of Adam's death stare. "You told them all about my plans, didn't you! You couldn't wait to blab your big mouth! I told you I didn't want anyone to know just yet!"

Used to being reprimanded for rash behavior, Joe shrugged with less remorse than a cookie thief. "Sorry, Adam, but I just blurted it out at one point earlier today and you know how devious Johnny can be!"

"Yes...I'm beginning to realize just how much!" Adam pivoted back to the grinning Johnny.

"What's the matter? Aren't you interested?"

"Maybe, but..."

"Adam, you've helped Anne and me so much during the past four years. Please, accept this as a gift."

"No!"

Johnny slapped the envelope down on the table. "I'm leaving that here. Either you accept it and sign on the dotted line or not but it has been paid for."

Adam glanced at Ben who couldn't contain his grin. "Son, he's got a point."

"You too? Has everyone gone crazy!"

Hoss spoke up at last. "Don't worry, Johnny, he'll bluster about for a bit and then see sense, won't ya, Big Brother?" If Adam thought the voice of reason was going to be heard, he would be disappointed.

"Hoss!"

Exasperated, Adam turned his back on them all. Ben smiled and moved to stand next to his eldest son. Adam felt an arm across his shoulders and his pa said, "I know it's not for two days yet but...Happy Birthday, Adam. You deserve this..."

Adam shut his eyes and leaned his head back. Ben retreated and everyone held their breath.

Joe finally got impatient. "Come on, granite head! Hurry up and accept so we can drink this great wine."

Laughter erupted, breaking the heavy air. Adam turned back with a chuckle of his own. Later that night while lying in bed, Ben would think about the subtle shine around the edges of his son's eyes when he relented and they had toasted his future with Evangeline and his life as a ranch owner. Ben was disappointed to have his married son not live at the Ponderosa but he could hardly complain; the Running J or whatever Adam chose to call it, was a stone's throw from the Ponderosa border. Ben finally fell asleep with plans of his own whirling in his mind for the next few weeks. For the first time in a long while, he was able to sleep full and deep without worry.

In his own room, Adam was lying wide awake in bed despite his fatigue. Too many thoughts had been dredged up these past weeks that all culminated now in his restless mind after the life-changing past few days he had experienced. Tired of lulling in bed and feeling hot as well from the stuffy night, he got up and reached for his burgundy robe before moving out of his room and down the hall. He peeked into Jody's room. The boy's legs were hanging over the side of his bed and his uninjured arm was thrown across his face. Smiling fondly, Adam entered with stealth and worked Jody back into bed. The boy never stirred in his slumber.

Adam quietly stole down the stairs and headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Sipping on the cool, frothy drink, he walked outside and sat on the porch edge. He leaned against the support post and watched the moon moving like a shrouded ghost among the heavy clouds. He sighed shakily and his head lowered with overwhelming emotion. A shuffling noise from behind startled him.

"Why you no in bed?"

Adam glanced up at the cook and smiled. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Hop Sing sat next to Adam. "Heard noise. Think Mistah Hoss stealing donuts. Had to tell that they in bottom cupboard instead of top."

Adam chuckled and gulped down the rest of his milk. The two men, both from such different backgrounds, watched the moon together for some time before Adam spoke, "Hop Sing...do you ever miss China?"

Hop Sing was surprised but gave serious thought to the young man's question. "Hop Sing do sometime. Hop Sing miss the crisp morning in village or the moon in night. Hop Sing miss family. Must be long dead now."

Adam was silent, unappeased in his churning thoughts. Hop Sing observed his friend. "You miss something, Mistah Adam?"

Adam was silent for the longest time. When he did speak, the cook could hear the muffled anguish in the deep voice. "I was so cocky a few years ago, Hop Sing. So naive...I thought I owned the world just because my last name was Cartwright. I was...so blind..."

Adam's voice failed him and Hop Sing stayed silent as the other man struggled to regain his composure. Adam stood and walked a few steps away. With his hands planted on his hips, he looked up at the moon. "An arrogant man was tied to a pole once. No water, no food, not even a blanket unless one can call a mule's saddle pad, a blanket. He remembers looking up and...wondering if his family was seeing the same moon up there above him. What a ridiculous thought for a man in such a predicament..."

Hop Sing stood and clasped his hands in front of his body in a respectful but alert distance. Adam's shoulders trembled in the highlighting moonlight. He turned and gestured wildly as tears choked his throat. "What was I thinking, Hop Sing! I was a fool, caught up in the romance of law...I put my family in danger by my own hand. They think I don't remember when...Hop Sing, I almost killed my own father! I almost strangled him to death! What kind of a son, am I? I refused to kill Kane when I had the choice but...I could have killed them all..."

Hop Sing stepped forward as his young friend sank to the ground onto his knees. The little man put his arms around Adam much as he did when Marie had passed. The strong young man had shook with sobs then too, revealing the scared little boy inside of the collected facade. As it had happened then so it repeated now. The sobs disappeared quickly, replaced by a breathing silence in the warm breeze of a summer's night.

At long last, Hop Sing spoke softly, his accent soothing, "Hop Sing miss China, you miss yourself, Mistah Adam. I tell honorable Number One Son what is not missed?"

Adam moved from the Chinaman's grasp to sit back on the porch. His voice was flat and emotionless. "Sure, Hop Sing."

Hop Sing stood over the other man. "Me not miss honorable Cartwright family. Hop Sing not miss Ponderosa. I not miss friends in Virginia City. Hop Sing happy in new life. Hop Sing still miss China but only little bit. You miss self before evil man. You be happy in life now. Be happy with Missy. Forget. Let go, Honorable Son."

Adam looked up with fresh tear tracks on his tanned cheeks. Hop Sing smiled and patted Adam's strong shoulder in understanding before padding back into the house. Adam remained frozen for a seeming eternity, his shining whiskey-colored eyes staring at his slippered feet, his raven hair being caressed by the night's breeze.

 _"...He's right, Adam, my darling son..."_

 _"...Be happy...my sweet stepson..."_

 _"...I love you, ma cherie..."_

Adam's dark head jerked up in unbelief at the transparent chorus of voices but there was only moonlit darkness where feathery touches on his face had been felt just now. It couldn't be, it had to be a figment of his imagination. Those ghostly, sweet voices couldn't be...real?

I * * * * *I

The next morning, Ben received his customary cup of morning coffee from the grumbling Hop Sing and stepped outside to see what the sky was doing. A beautiful, vibrant sunrise of pinks and yellows greeted him. He sighed and sipped his steaming brew.

"Good morning, Pa."

Ben smiled around his cup-rim and turned to walk to the porch. He sat at the table across from his reclining and relaxed eldest son. Ben observed immediately that something was different about Adam. A soft smile was a constant feature of the younger man's face and couldn't seem to be repressed. Ben had an uncanny feeling that a page had been turned but what gave him that notion, he didn't know.

Adam broke the companionable silence, "I'm going to town after chores. I've got a couple of errands to do with Johnny and Evangeline is opening The Helping Hand today too. I plan on spending the day with her."

Ben smiled as he took a sip of coffee from his cup. "Yes, I remember. I'll look after Jody until Anne gets here."

"Thanks, Pa...for everything."

Ben glanced up in surprise and gazed on his son. He tried to read what was in the dark-hazel eyes but there was too much. Adam had definitely changed, there was an overwhelming peaceful contentment about him, a rare and precious happiness. Ben was shocked, not remembering seeing that level of hope in his son's eyes since Inger had been alive. Ben found his voice, "Are you still feeling good about the Running J?"

Adam nodded, the smile firmly in place. "I talked Johnny into a proper price for it. He is such a idiot, thinking that I'd let you pay a dollar for it! The stupidest thing was I think he was serious!"

They both shared a moment of hilarity at the thought. Ben asked what Adam planned on doing next with his future and so it continued until they had talked away the whole of forty-five minutes. Joe came out to get his brother and father for breakfast but upon hearing deep laughter and joking, the young man retreated with a grin. He retrieved a protesting Hoss from the breakfast table and both brothers crowded together by the door. Adam's voice rose in a belly laugh. Hoss stared at Joe and Joe stared back at Hoss. They closed the door and shrugged in disbelief although they were both thrilled and continued to listen for whatever limited talk they could hear which was almost nothing but they lapped up the muffled sounds with glee.

Outside, the chuckling quieted down between Ben and his son. Adam pointed to the risen sun. "Looks like the sun's up. We better get in the house before Hoss eats all the food."

Both men stood but Ben had something last to say too. "Oh, by the way, I had a thought yesterday. I wanted to go up to the north pasture to see your herd on Friday. I'd like to make a day of it, how's that sound?"

Smiling broadly, Adam nodded. "Sounds perfect, Pa. Thanks. Maybe...maybe could we do something that night? You know, besides going into town for drinks..."

Ben grinned, feeling as if his heart had just run over. "I think something can be arranged, Son. Are you sure?"

"I need to move forward and remember the good things, Pa. I don't want to drag Evangeline or my family down into the past. I realize that now. For the first time in I can't tell you how long, I can't wait for what the future holds," Adam smiled, his white teeth showing.

Ben smiled back and shielded his son's shoulders with his own arm. Both men chuckled at the sound of scurrying feet dashing away from the inside of the door as the two entered the house for breakfast. Hoss and Joe looked up innocently from their seats at the table.


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast, Adam planned on saddling Sport and riding to meet Johnny on the road to Virginia City. Whistling a merry tune, he climbed the stairs to bid Jody goodbye. The boy, however, wasn't happy about Adam being gone for the day but he bore the knowledge bravely all the same, making his protector proud. Adam promised to bring something back to him from town and that gave the lad something to think about besides his unease. Ben having promised to keep the boy busy until Anne Lightly arrived to care for him, Adam was assured not to worry and, with a spring in his step, he headed for the stable to saddle his horse. The thought never crossed his mind that his yellow coat, newly washed, had been back on its customary peg for him to carefully shrug into.

With relish, Adam mounted up on Sport and galloped out of the yard so fast that the pounding hooves spit dirt on the barn side. Inside the house, Adam's brothers grinned at their pa who winked back at them while the two younger men finished buckling on their gun-belts for a day's labors. When Johnny met up with Adam, the two rode along in companionable silence until the latter decided to start up a line of dialogue.

"I really do appreciate your giving me first crack at the ranch, Johnny. I know how hard you worked on it," Adam smiled at his riding companion.

Johnny shrugged and smiled back. "Yes, I worked hard and Anne and I lived very happily but it's time for a new chapter. The ranch will be in the best hands possible. I have a feeling that you'll make the Running J known throughout the state, whatever you decide to do with it."

Adam hid a secret twitch of his lips and changed the subject,"Where are we going first anyway once we get to the crossroads up here?"

Johnny patted his right saddlebag. "To the Gold Hill bank first. I want to get Sharon off my chest for good and always. Then I thought we'd stop by the land office in Virginia City before you and me part company. Got to hand in that new deed for the ranch. Seems like my name's not on it no more."

"Very funny, but also very true," Adam smirked. "I'll transfer the funds into your account at the Virginia City Bank later on too before we go to the land office," a frown creased his brow, "The price still wasn't high enough in my opinion."

"The money's not what matters to me, Adam. I know you'll take good care of what I started. 'Sides, that mine will be bringing in more than enough profit for quite some time," Johnny smiled at his friend and turned his eyes back to the road.

Sport danced sideways and his rider angled him back out again. The crisp, fresh air and the rolling jolt of Sport's gait made Adam sit a little deeper in the saddle, straighten his back a little more and take a deep breath in blithe satisfaction. Being out on a morning like this one with his horse prancing under him made Adam feel almost giddy after being denied such pleasure for the past weeks. On an impulse, he turned thoughtfully to his friend.

"Hey, Johnny? You think that ole Sport here can still outrun that old nag you're riding? We haven't tested that in quite some time..."

Johnny's eyes narrowed at the challenge and a grin grew across his face. "Never know till we try, Cartwright. Hi'ya!"

Both horses lunged as one into a ground-eating gallop as their riders whooped and yelled in boyish fun. Muscles rippling, long legs reaching, lungs begging for air, the horses thundered down the trail neck-and-neck until they flashed by the crossroads sign within a few minutes. Johnny's horse had won just by a nose. Both young men laughing, they pulled their snorting mounts up hard. Sport tossed his head in distaste as if he realized the failure and Adam patted him robustly on the neck a few times in commiseration.

"Well, Johnny, looks like Sport and I need more practice before being so proud of our accomplishments!"

Johnny rolled his eyes and grinned. "Don't forget it either, old man. I think you're losing your touch on that horse."

"Oh, shut up. You just wait for about ten years and then you'll know how it feels to be 'old'. You'll never know if I let you win or not either. Now, get that winner of yours moving so we can get to Gold Hill _sometime_ today."

Johnny laughed and the two men moved their mounts into a canter towards the little-sister town beside Virginia City. Adam loosened his reins and let Sport prance as he wished while the big chestnut steed cooled off after the hard run. The horse's contained yet free movements conveyed a churning power to its rider that made for an assuring ride. Adam liked horses with spirit for just that reason. To many other riders, that kind of horse would seem disobedient but to Adam, a horse with a wild streak was simply retaining the power of its untamed ancestors while still being in control. Still retaining the spirit of freedom while being in diligent service was an obedience in and of itself. Sport tossed his head yet another time and Adam smiled, sighed and enjoyed the sprawling view of the towns ahead.

Johnny glanced to his right at the tall man sitting relaxed and confident in the rowdy horse's saddle. The younger man smiled as he thought that just maybe it wasn't so tough having an older brother figure after all, but then he grinned to himself. Joe complained enough about his older brothers that Johnny joked with himself that perhaps it was good that Adam and himself weren't actually kin.

Adam's thoughts were beginning to turn from morning beauty to the wiles of William Sharon. He was looking forward to this meeting of the minds as he suspected Sharon to be a man of smart wit, much more than had been attributed to him in the past. Adam was also looking forward to getting answers although he suspected that they would be shrouded in riddles.

I* * * * *I

Silas Anderson couldn't be described as being dapper by any means but the unassuming clerk did well in using his ordinary appearance as an effective tool. Reporting to his boss on important, and at times, secret doings was his specialty and he enjoyed his chosen occupation. Anderson was as clever in subterfuge as he was round in body. Standing outside of the Bank of San Francisco in Gold Hill, he watched from under his bowler brim as Johnny Lightly and another man dressed in black came riding down main street. Seconds later, their destination became clear and the second man could be identified as Adam Cartwright.

Anderson hurried into the bank and headed to the back offices. Threading his way through busy patrons, he stopped at last at an office door bearing a brass plate engraved with the title, **_William T. Sharon, Branch Manager_**. The little man knocked and entered to inform the man within. The hearty voice of a self-assured man could be heard from inside the room giving instructions to the clerk.

Johnny and Adam dismounted outside the bank and tethered their horses to the hitching rail. Adam glanced around at the town that was much smaller than its larger cousin a few miles to the north, Virginia City. The main street was crowded somewhat but held a calm atmosphere befitting the quiet businesses lining it. There was a jewelers down the long line of shops that was of particular interest.

"Nice little town, ain't it?"

Adam turned to his young friend and nodded in agreement. Johnny took a small pouch and the contract papers from his own saddlebags before both men entered the bank. A vaguely familiar, pudgy man approached and greeted them like potentially-profitable customers should be greeted, with fanfare and flattery. Adam raised an eyebrow at seeing his youngest brother's poker companion. Anderson stated that Mr. Sharon had been expecting them to which the dark eyebrow was raised higher in suspicion as the three men moved through the bank.

When the ranchers entered into the large office, William T. Sharon rose regally from behind his massive desk to extend a hand to each of his visitors in turn. Adam had met him before at a couple of influential parties and at business meetings but, in those instances, Sharon had seemed much more benign. Now, the brief steeling in Sharon's eyes put Adam ill at ease as their hands met. In the subdued strength of the banker's handshake, Adam felt a cunning conveyed that both intrigued and repelled. This man, with his light-brown hair and full mustache, he couldn't be much older than Adam himself. Nevertheless, Sharon's manner and the way his movements were controlled meticulously, spoke of a life spent perfecting the art of manipulation.

From Sharon's perspective, he also was summing up his visitors with similar dubiousness. Young Johnny Lightly was, of course, an easy man to decipher as being friendly and open to new ideas, a man easily swayed by a few pointed tactics. The other man, this Adam Cartwright, was a far more interesting subject, however. The darkly-featured man exuded an air of natural and uncorrupt self-confidence that Sharon found extremely rare in his business. The rancher's handshake was firm and his stare unyielding in its passive alertness. If one would note the oiled gun hanging from his low-slung gunbelt, a hint of protective aggression could be seen as well that impressed the bank manager and reaffirmed what he had heard about the eldest son of the famous Ben Cartwright.


	20. Chapter 20

Two low, wrap-around chairs were on the opposite side of Sharon's desk and he invited the two ranchers to sit. Before taking his place in one of them, Adam smirked at the shorter height of the chairs compared to the pompous style of Sharon's. An obvious ploy to make a visitor feel small within himself. Anderson stood, or hovering more like, on the sidelines while waiting for the next command from his employer.

"I hear you struck it rich after all, Mr. Lightly. May I be one of the first to offer my congratulations," Sharon smiled as he opened a folder in front of himself.

"Thank you, sir," Johnny replied uncertainly.

"How exactly did you hear that, Mr. Sharon?" Adam asked while crossing one long leg over the other and balancing his black hat upon his knee.

"I have _friends_ that keep me informed on certain _interests_ that could be of use to myself," Sharon sat back in his chair and the smile became calculating.

"Yes...yes, I'm sure they do..." a sly smile of his own touched Adam's lips as Sharon turned his full attention to Johnny.

Adam's eyes narrowed during the course of the short but efficient business conversation between his friend and the bank manager. Sharon was polite enough and nothing was demeaning about his manner but the nonchalant way he accepted Johnny's proof of future payment solidified Adam's inklings. The man should have been at least annoyed that his attempt at foreclosure failed but he wasn't. In fact, he seemed cheerful about it. Sharon broke into Adam's observations when the banker stood and shook Johnny's hand in agreement of payment being finalized within the week.

"I'll expect you next Thursday, Mr. Lightly. Thank for your business and your integrity in this matter."

Johnny grinned as he returned the vigor of the handshake. "Thank you, sir. I told you at the time that I wouldn't let you down."

"And so you didn't, sir. Anderson will show you out."

The clerk disengaged himself from the shadows and cheerfully pointed the way out the door. On invitation, Adam remained where he was until the two men were gone. Sharon eased himself back into his office chair and crossed his own legs.

"You are a man with something on your mind, Mr. Cartwright. Might I ask now what that is?"

Adam inclined his head and leaned forward. "Just one thing. What exactly is the little game you're playing with hardworking men like Johnny Lightly?"

Sharon chuckled and steepled his fingers. "I wasn't aware I was playing any game with Mr. Lightly."

"I find that very hard to believe, Sir. What about Matt Dillax? Cody Boulden? Sam Porter? Were you not playing games with any of them either before they were ruined?"

"They entered into legitimate business transactions and they fully understood the consequences if they failed to live up to their part of the bargains," Sharon shrugged as if not comprehending what could possibly be the problem.

Adam straightened his back and turned his black Stetson in his hands. "You've brought some good progress to Virginia City and Gold Hill, Sharon, but progress built on the backs of struggling ranch owners is very weak. I was informed about such goings on through my attorney a few days ago and was told as much by my father even before that. I have no problem with the big-mine owners being foreclosed upon if they are ready to move out anyway, but I won't stand for the taking advantage of good men who are desperate to feed their families. Johnny was a lucky one, the others had or have no gold as a cushion to start new lives."

Sharon leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk in a passive display of body language. "I have a question for you, Mr. Cartwright. What gives you the right to come into my own bank and dare to tell me how to conduct my business concerning some of your friends?"

"They are not my friends. The men I mentioned dislike the Ponderosa, in fact, for being a dominating competitor in most of the categories of business around this part of Lake Tahoe. That's not the point. What is the point is that if you want to continue to succeed in this area of the country, focusing on small fry isn't going to get you there but _it is_ going to make plenty of enemies."

"You make some strong statements. In my experience, small fry add up over time and can make a substantial meal, if you get my drift," Sharon's right eyebrow arched in mild amusement.

Adam rose and his hat came down on the edge of the desk with a dull slap as he leaned on the sturdy wooden furniture. "Mr. Sharon...Johnny came to me with a contract to look over a few days ago, a contract made by you. A contract that was flawed in more ways than one. Now, why would that be? Why would a shrewd man such as yourself bumble in such a minuscule yet possibly fruitful partnership?"

Sharon inclined his head with a smirk and rose from his chair to come around the desk. Adam cautiously straightened to face the other man. They tensely summed each other up before Sharon chuckled and reached for a cigar.

"I'm going to tell you something, Mr. Cartwright. You have made the acquaintance of Phillip Deidesheimer, as I understand?"

"Yes...Phillip and I have worked together on several separate occasions. Why does it matter that I know him?"

Sharon uselessly gestured for his peer to sit as he took his own seat again. One perfect smoke ring escaped from under his groomed mustache and Adam moved his eyes to the side in subtle irritation. Sharon's mouth twitched in observation of the rancher leaning on one leg and looking decidedly annoyed.

"See, I met Phillip, oh, about a year-and-a-half ago in Reno and he told me in detail about your family, your ranch and you. He told me in particular of how instrumental you were in helping design the square-set system."

Adam sighed forcefully. "Are we here to talk about history or the future?"

Sharon gestured with his cigar in the air like a baton of some sort. "I'm getting to that. Phillip impressed me with tales of your daring and skill so I pledged myself to keep an eye on you for a while. And, may I say, that you know your stuff," Sharon leaned forward in earnest, "I need men like you, Mr. Cartwright. Men who will tell me when something isn't right without being afraid of me or my prestige. I need strong men, Mr. Cartwright. Men who will stand behind me as I shape this rich land of Nevada."

Adam picked up his hat from the desk and fingered the brim. He looked up with a cold defiance ingrained on his handsome features. "This conversation isn't going to a place I like to think about or consider. Back to Johnny Lightly, what really was the reason you had for preying on his desperation? Seeing if he'd live up to his end of the deal while showing yourself to be a benevolent benefactor?"

"Oh, come now, Mr. Cartwright," Sharon clamped his cigar in the corner of his mouth with a flourish. "The boy is fine, he's got his gold. He'll pay off the loan and everything will be as before."

"Like I said, he was lucky."

Sharon nodded and blew another smoke ring. "Indeed, Mr. Cartwright. He's a good lad and seems to be a hard worker. Maybe that had more to do with it than luck. At any rate, it revealed your aptitude and head for business and made me want you even more. One could accuse you of shrewdness as well if one would be allowed to be that bold."

Adam said nothing, having run out of things that he wanted to say at the moment so, in his inclined fashion, remained stoically silent. Sharon got up from his chair and put away several folders while talking, "I know you have a small dislike for me, Mr. Cartwright, but please consider that there is always two sides to every story just as there are two sides to every coin. I'm not trying to fleece anyone. I make my money by being honest, not by being some kind of tyrannical monster to the populace. You were right though in assuming that I had a bigger agenda than Lightly's little investment."

"To amuse yourself at his expense?"

"No, to test your mettle. I heard you've been helping him these last months and wanted to see how you would react...if you would confront my 'bumble', as you put it."

Adam's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Why? Why would you go to all that trouble when you weren't even sure if I would ever show up?"

Sharon looked Adam in the eye as he came around the desk. "Loss of valuable overseers means loss of money, a lot of money. My mining coordinator had to be fired a few weeks ago. The job position needs filled. We think that you are the man to fill it, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam inclined his head in wariness. "Who's 'we' exactly?"

"My partner, Ralston and I. You see the mining coordinator works very closely with us both. He oversees the extensive needs of each particular mine, evaluates the needs of the workers, makes inspections and generally is responsible for welfare. He also makes regular reports to myself on any available real estate in the area that could be of interest along with detailed plans on how to expand on those investments," Sharon puffed away vigorously on his cigar after he snipped off the end of it. " You could be part of something great. This country is changing, growing. You are a talented man. A mining coordinator position would be just the beginning as a prelude to greater things," Sharon smiled with a gleam in his eye. "I have plans, Mr. Cartwright. Railroads, political appointments, mining growth, town growth...progress. Don't you want to be a part of that here around Virginia City?"

Adam didn't respond as he replaced his hat upon his dark head and walked fluidly to the door. He glanced back with his hand on the doorknob. "I admire progress, Mr. Sharon, when its done right. But I won't be a part of something that degrades what others have spent their blood and sweat building. Until that changes, I'm not interested. Good day."

The door closed smartly and Sharon smiled as Anderson entered through a side door to the right in the office. Never wanting to admit he was eavesdropping, the clerk acted curious to know how the conversation had went. Sharon's smile widened, "He's everything I suspected he'd be, Anderson. That man could go grand places in life and the fact that he doesn't seem to want to intrigues me. I wonder what makes such men of conviction and power..."

Sharon shrugged and talked on other matters with his assistant but the banker's mind never wandered from his question. His business was people, his business was the pursuit of what those people had in the way of possessions and talents. Not much could pique his curiosity but a man with potential that refused to explore it, that did. It was no skin off his nose but he was still interested. Nothing was more puzzling than an unanswered question.


	21. Chapter 21

After leaving the Gold Hill bank in a rather smug mood, Adam made a quick stop at the local jewelers for a couple of special gifts before joining Johnny for the short ride to Virginia City. At the Virginia City Bank, the needed money was transferred to Johnny's account and then, at the land office, The Running J's deed was transferred over to Adam's name. Standing outside on the boardwalk, Adam stared down at the formal paper with the name, **_Adam Stoddard Cartwight_** , scrolled across the top in ornate script. He could not believe that he was the owner of a ranch and it was turning his insides to jelly, he felt hot, cold, frozen and melted all at the same time.

Johnny slapped his friend on the back and offered to treat them both to some drinks at the saloon for a private celebration. They met up accidentally with Hoss, out buying ranch supplies, and invited him along. After a cool beer, the three split up; Johnny stayed to talk with other friends, Hoss headed to the general store and Adam rode on his way to his next destination.

Those drinks coupled with the residual excitement from the paper resting in his coat pocket made for a man that was relaxed and whistling while riding to The Helping Hand. Adam couldn't wait to tell his fiancée about everything that had happened during the last few days and especially about the newly-acquired ranch. Per an idea given by Johnny earlier, Adam thought he had just the right place to break the happy news to her. He grinned at the thought. Dismounting outside of Evangeline's restaurant, he then frowned though at seeing no other horses tethered to the hitching posts.

I* * * * *I

Elvira Clery shuffled to the door and peeked through the red-checkered curtains. Sighing, she turned to her employer and friend sitting at one of the many empty tables in the dining room of The Helping Hand. Evangeline rose and went to the big kitchen for a wet cloth. When she returned, the young woman worked at cleaning the already spotless tabletops and straightening the unused table settings. Her hands shook slightly and the elderly widow noticed this.

Elvira shuffled over to her and gently took the rag from her trembling hands. "Ya better sit back down, Ma'am. Let Ellie finish this up for ya."

Evangeline sat heavily in a chair and rested her head in her right hand. As much as she tried to fight it, tears pushed their way to the surface of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. The aging widow came over from her tasks to hug the girl. "There, there...now, Ma'am, ya can't let it get ya down. It's been a good day and you've done right fine by yerself."

Evangeline sniffled and smiled through her tears. "You're right, Ellie. I'm just being silly..."

"No, no, Ma'am, you're disappointed, is all. Would ya like a cup o' tea?"

Evangeline smiled tearfully and nodded. "Might as well, Ellie. Seems not much else is going to be made in that kitchen today."

Elvira disappeared through a swinging door into the next room while Evangeline collected herself. Another tear escaped down her right cheek which she impatiently brushed aside. The front door opened in the main part of the house and a deep voice called, "Hello, is anyone here? Evangeline?"

Evangeline jumped up in surprise and hastily wiped her eyes and under her nose with her apron. She bravely put her shoulders back and walked quickly through the two adjoining rooms to the source of the voice. A grin lit her fiancé's face upon seeing her and he stepped forward.

"Oh, woman, I missed ya!"

In one motion, he sent his hat to land in a stuffed chair and swept her into his arms. Her troubles were temporarily drowned in his loving embrace as he kissed her as a man would who had been starved of her presence. Adam lifted her by the waist and spun around, bringing her with him, her skirt rustled as her feet left the floor in a gentle arc. She gasped in her throat as he chuckled, the kiss was not broken although her arms stole around his neck for support.

When Adam set Evangeline back on her feet, she swatted his arm playfully. "Adam Cartwright, you're impossible! Anyone could walk in on us for all you know."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Grinning, Adam moved to lift her up again but she laughed and shrieked, "Put me down, you rascal!"

He laughed and disengaged his arms from around her. He winked and apologized, "Sorry, sweetheart, I guess I got carried away."

Evangeline giggled and put her arms around his neck again. "I should say you did, but, I didn't mind...not really...I missed you too, my love..."

She kissed him softly and then he drew back with a twinkle in his beautiful eyes. "Aren't you still worried about witnesses?"

"Ellie is the only one around right now...," she sighed and moved away to stand with her back to him.

Worried, Adam put his hands on her shoulders and spoke kindly, "What is it, Angie? Aren't you feeling well?"

Evangeline bit her lip until she was sure she tasted blood."Oh, no...nothing's wrong like that...it's just that..."

Her resolve failing, Evangeline turned to be held in his arms as she sobbed. He was forming an idea now about what was amiss based on the calm in the house. Sniffling after a few minutes, she quieted and relished being close to him. His shirt smelled of trail dust, sweat and a little whiff of men's cologne mixed in; a mixture of smells that delighted and soothed. Smiling through her tears, she looked up into his handsome and concerned face. Adam kissed her forehead and dried the wetness on her cheeks with a clean handkerchief.

"Now, what is the matter?"

"I'm embarrassed to admit it but...there has been not one customer all day. I put an advertisement in the newspaper a week ago, even told a few people at church but no one has come. What shall I do if I can't earn money from the restaurant? I don't want to run this place on Poppa's charity."

His lips pouting somewhat, Adam's face then dawned with an idea. "Wait right here, Angie, and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Adam retrieved his hat but Evangeline's voice stopped his exit out the door,"Where do you think you're going? You haven't answered my question, Adam!"

"Don't worry, just be patient," he pecked her on the lips and then was gone. Irritation hovering close to the surface from the whole morning's fruitlessness, Evangeline threw her hands in the air. Elvira came out of the kitchen and was just in time to hear, "Men! Exasperating, the whole lot of them!"

Ellie fought a smile but her motherly side came through as she came to pat the other woman's arm."Now, honey, that's not true all the time and ya know it. That's some man ya got there and he wouldn't have left without a mighty good reason. Do as he says."

Sufficiently chastised by her friend, Evangeline told herself to calm down, that Ellie was right, but as the empty minutes ticked by and ten minutes stretched into a half hour, the younger woman was becoming more and more incensed. Not just at Adam but at the whole world, she was so sick of doing her best and it not paying off that she considered giving up but that made her more irritated so she banished that idea. She was about to comment distastefully when the dining room door's bell was sent nearly ringing off its hook. The two women hurried out and their astonished eyes were met by almost a dozen men entering, led by a grinning Adam and his bigger brother.

The men except for the Cartwright brothers all took seats and filled two-thirds of the dining area. Hoss approached the flabbergasted Evangeline with a huge grin on his face. "Miss Evangeline, we're powerful hungry! I hear tell that this is the best joint in town for what ails us."

Evangeline let out a joyous laugh and clapped her hands together. "Of course, Hoss! Ellie, come on, we've got some orders to fill!"

The two women returned to the kitchen in haste. Elvira began taking cooking supplies from the cupboards and stoking stove fires while Evangeline opened a drawer filled with her supply of small sheets of paper and pencils. She was surprised when Adam came up behind her and took a set of writing material as well. Evangeline protested his help but he smiled and winked.

"Told you not to worry. Let me help."

"Oh, Adam, you beautiful man, I'm so sorry for being angry with you..."

Not caring if the busy cook saw them or not, Evangeline hugged her fiancé with fervor. He smiled at her again and tied a white apron around himself. They all three got busy getting orders, preparing food and waiting on the tables. Several more customers came in over the course of the next three hours and kept the toilers hopping with work as order after order was completed.

Over the course of the afternoon, Evangeline watched with fond love as her man supported her dreams by working right along beside her in doing "woman's work". He received a few ridicules and rousing laughter from some mischievous male customers but he continued on for her sake and it choked her throat with tears to watch him do it. Seeing her handsome betrothed balancing trays of plates and drinks, she knew that she didn't deserve him but she also knew that she had been chosen by him. Adam's face dimpled discreetly at her from across the room at that moment and the word "blessed" was the only thought that could pass through her mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoss Cartwright's endorsement of The Helping Hand establishment kept hungry diners coming long after he had left to finish his errands and head for home. The steady stream of customers finally stopped coming in at about three that afternoon and left the kitchens in a state. The restaurant door was locked at closing time, four o'clock, but clean-up continued long after. Piles of dirty dishes kept Elvira, Adam and Evangeline busy for another hour-and-a-half before they could finish. More used to that type of work, Elvira offered to put the remainder of the plates and silverware away so that the young couple could rest.

"I never thought my feet could hurt so much in one day," Evangeline groaned as she limped over to Adam and wiped her glistening brow with fatigue in her movements.

His lips turning up in a soft ghost of a smile, Adam put down his dish towel down on the counter and guided her into the private sitting room to sit on a settee. Kneeling down on the floor, he gently removed her shoes to then massage her aching feet. She knew she should protest but after all the hard work together that day, she couldn't care less about propriety with her fiancé at the moment. After all, she trusted him. His long fingers and strong hands worked their magic in no time and relief was almost instantaneous. She sighed and smiled as the ache lessened.

"Better?" Adam inquired.

Evangeline nodded slowly, stretching and contracting her toes as the blood returned to them. "Yes, much, thank you..."

Replacing her shoes upon her feet, he then rose from his knees and sat next to her with a tired groan leaving his mouth. She sighed and snuggled into his shoulder. He softly stroked her disheveled, coffee-brown hair and leaned his head back on the settee cushion. He was exhausted too, it had been a long day what with Sharon and then the domestic work to do. He had a much greater respect for what Hop Sing did everyday, that was for sure.

With his girl held in his arms and the quiet of the cool house surrounding them, Adam had begun to doze off when, suddenly, Evangeline sat up with a start. "Oh, Adam, I'm such a nitwit! Here I've been feeding every man in Virginia City today and I never even thought of getting anything for you!"

She moved to get up in haste but was held back by his hands. He was chuckling and she was more embarrassed than before, her cheeks turned red. "Why are you laughing?"

"Ellie's been getting on me all day for sneaking food from her pans, didn't you hear her? I was driving her crazy but I'm not that hungry right now after all that snacking."

Evangeline shook her head and giggled. "No, I didn't hear her. I'm surprised she talked to you at all, your presence makes her tongue-tied usually."

"Oh, I fixed that. Get any woman mad enough and she forgets how good looking a man is."

"Oh, you think you're good looking?"

Adam's eyes narrowed and his left cheek dimpled. "Don't push it, little miss. Remember the last time you sassed me."

Evangeline laughed along with him but then she sobered with a lightness still in her voice, "I'm still sorry though, darling. I don't know where my mind went."

"I do, there's been a lot of stress. But, I had an idea when I got here that I'd like to implement now. The past few days for me have been full to say the least and I have a few important things to tell you. Some things that have a direct bearing on our future. So how about we grab us a picnic basket and I'll take you up to a very special place? Just the two of us? I have a few surprises for my favorite gal..."

The last words were spoken with a gentle tone as he leaned in slowly. She tried to verbally respond in agreement of his proposal but he kept interrupting with soft kisses on her lips. He spoke one word in between each gentle, pressing touch,

"I...love...you...Miss...Williams..."

She gave up trying to talk and kissed him deep and long before grazing a hand up in front of his mouth. She traced his lips with her fingertips as she whispered,"A picnic sounds marvelous, my love. Clean air, green grass...and you there with me, I can't wait. I need to freshen up at home first though."

Adam grinned and moved to his feet before extending a hand to help her up."Then you go right ahead and I'll arrange for food and transportation. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Now, hurry up and get a move on! Your surprises won't wait forever!"

In the kitchen, when Adam strode back in he was greeted by a picnic basket already prepared and waiting on the island counter. His face registered surprise but he then rewarded the blushing widow with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Ellie, and do take care of yourself. You've had a hard day too and deserve some rest."

Adam kissed her on the cheek and left the kitchen with the basket in hand. His clear whistle floated in the air as the front door shut behind him. Elvira stood with tears in her eyes and her hands clutched to her heart. No man had done any such thing or said any such thing since her dearly-departed husband had died five years before. In her opinion, Mister Adam was as near to an angel as one could get while still being human and she was so glad for Miss Evangeline to have a sweet man like that to love her so. Cheerful humming accompanied the widow's own departure from the restaurant house as she locked the door behind her and walked the short distance to her cottage.

I* * * * *I

Anne Lightly laughed in awe as Jody jumped her last four checkers in swift succession. The bright-eyed boy sat up straighter in his bed and giggled at the pregnant woman opposite himself by the bed. Anne sighed dramatically and cleared the checkerboard to put the game away.

"I'm done...that is the third game you've beaten me at, Jody. You are really very clever!"

Jody's cheeks turned pink. "I like to play checkers. Adam promised to teach me how to play chess sometime."

Anne smiled at the seeming millionth mention of Adam's name that afternoon. "You think a lot of Adam, don't you? You have quite a wonderful relationship with him. I know how proud he is of you for being so very brave during all of this."

A strained expression crossed Jody's young features and Anne was afraid that she'd said something wrong. She had been warned by Ben that the boy couldn't remember a lot and her comments had slipped out although she wasn't sure if they were wrong to begin with. Trying to remember, Jody's face scrunched up as if he was in physical pain and Anne was up fussing over him immediately.

"Jody, honey, what's wrong? It's okay, everything's okay," Anne felt bad for ruining their pleasant afternoon of games and light conversation. She hugged her charge and rubbed his back while waiting for him to speak. Jody seemed more troubled than anything else.

"Ma'am, do you have trouble rememberin' things?"

Anne looked into the questioning chocolate eyes and nodded. "Everyone does, Jody. Everyone has a little trouble sometimes. But you don't have to worry about it, dear. You're happy here, aren't you? With Adam and his family?"

Jody nodded but looked confused. "I don't know why I don't remember though, Ma'am. I remember being in a cave and knowing that I had to get to the Ponderosa but...I don't know why...and I don't know anything about myself."

"Have you talked to Adam about it?"

Jody averted his eyes. "He'll think I'm stupid."

Anne smiled and covered his small hands with hers. "No, he won't. He is very fond of you and would do anything he could for you. I'd talk to him if I were you. You don't have be afraid to ask for help, you know."

"I'm not scared...much...it's just that I feel stupid already with stayin' in bed like a baby all the time and...oh, I don't know!"

Frustrated, Jody slid down into the bed and pouted. Anne rose with some difficulty due to her swollen stomach and smiled as she brushed some strands of hair from the boy's forehead.

"You know, Jody, I've heard that food helps remembering. Do you want me to go get something for you?"

Jody smiled weakly despite his downtrodden spirit. "Maybe...just some milk with sugar, Ma'am?"

"Of course, dear, I'll be right back."

Smiling, Anne patted Jody's shoulder before leaving the room and shutting the door with a quiet click. His smile fell after she was gone and he glanced at the window on the far side of his room. Thoughts of warnings to not overdue were lost as an urge came to him. The room suddenly felt so claustrophobic and akin to a prison. Carefully, he got out of his bed and shuffled over to look out through the glass. Unhappy with simply doing that, he struggled to open the framed pane which finally slid free. The day was sunny but blustery with a cold wind that had kicked up over the past few hours.

Jody disliked the intensity of the air coming in but the window stuck halfway down when he tried to shut it and he didn't have the strength to force it. The wind was channeled even more intensely through the partially-opened gap and blew into the room with a vengeance.

Shivering and feeling weak, Jody tried to manage moving back into bed in a hurry but tripped on a table leg and fell hard on his bad arm, hitting his head in the process. He cried out with the shooting pain and was unable to pull himself on top of the covers. Exhausted and dazed, he lay on the hardwood floor in acute discomfort. His arm hurt something fierce and a tickle could be felt running down the side of his face. He was scared when his shaking fingers came away with blood on their fingertips but was unable to call for help before he lost consciousness. The wind continued to gust with strength through the open window while Anne was coming from the kitchen with the glass of milk in her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

The gusting wind whipped at Evangeline's cream-colored dress and the green ribbon holding her hat in place as Adam drove the hired buggy up to a bend in the dusty trail. He pulled the buggy horse to a halt on the road and turned to Evangeline with a mysterious smile lighting his face. He reached for her elbow and helped her from the vehicle to stand by his side. He had spoken hardly at all since they embarked on their outing and now she was bewildered to feel a taut trembling in his arm when she ran her hand down it to grasp his hand.

"Adam?"

Taking a deep breath to curb his anticipation, he squeezed her small hand reassuringly in his own larger one. "It's alright, my darling. Come on."

Adam led Evangeline through the long grass and wildflowers to the top of a small hill. At first, she couldn't see a thing because of the crest in the landscape but when they reached the top, she gasped with astonishment. A valley opened up beyond the sheer-drop cliff upon which they were standing. The wind whipped fiercely around the high bluffs and she had to hold on to her straw hat to avoid it coming off and being snatched to play on the moving air. Adam removed his own hat and held it in one hand against his thigh.

Evangeline gazed in wonder at the beauty of the lake in the distance and the rolling fields and wooded mountains stretching out in layers up to the skyline. She was curious though upon noticing an attractive ranch house and a matching barn nestled in a wooded area a few miles away. How she wished that the paradise spot down there was where she could live with her husband...what a beautiful view to wake up to every morning in his arms. She blushed at the last part of her thoughts, not daring to think of the anticipated implications.

Dispelling that distraction, Evangeline observed the cozy ranch down below and admired its neatness. She turned to talk to Adam on her left but he wasn't beside her. She felt a tap on her opposite shoulder and spun in that direction. Giggling, she accepted the bouquet of wild violets that he held out in his hand. Violets had been their special flower every since their first date. As they had then so his eyes sparked with love now as he tucked a few of the deep-purple flowers behind her ear.

"Do you like it here?"

Smelling the fragrant blooms in her hand, Evangeline snuggled into his side and turned back to look at the view. "Of course, it's so beautiful. Is it part of the Ponderosa?"

"Not exactly. Come over here and let's talk, then we'll eat."

Evangeline assumed that she had been daydreaming for much longer than she had thought for a blanket had been spread by Adam under some overhanging bushes and the picnic basket was already waiting. She moved to sit down and discovered that the spot was almost devoid of wind; the brush and thick trees behind the cozy den offering protection for the two lovebirds.

Evangeline settled herself on the blanket next to Adam and looked urgently at him. "So? What do you mean that the land is not exactly on the Ponderosa?"

Adam grinned as he took out a piece of stiff paper from his coat pocket and handed it to her. Her pale-blue eyes grew wide as she perused the formal wording and she looked up in shock. She was at a loss for words. A question radiated from her face but she couldn't dare to put it into words.

Adam nodded in understanding. "It's ours."

"R...Really?"

Another deliberate nod of Adam's dark head occurred as he answered, "Are you happy about it?"

"Oh, yes, but...but when did this happen? We only made our plans not more than a week ago. You're a fast worker to say the least, darling..."

Adam chuckled and commenced in explaining his friend's good fortune, the offer of the ranch and then the finalization of the deal that very morning. When he finished, her head was spinning as his had been but she was excited beyond belief that their future was tangible. She could taste it in the wind and feel it tugging at her nerves.

On an impulse, she stood to her feet and moved back to the crest to take in the full view once more. He followed her and pointed to the different sections of land that were theirs now. She had many, many questions and he patiently answered every one of them before they returned to the secluded spot to partake of Elvira's dinner. Eating in between talking and laughing for the next hour, the twosome were able to reconnect like they hadn't known since before Evangeline had been kidnapped.

After the couple had their fill, Adam reclined back on his elbow to wait while Evangeline turned away to put the remnants of the feast back into the picnic basket. Reaching into his pocket, Adam pulled from it, a small, black box wrapped in white ribbon. With a soft smile, he held it out to her when she was finished in her tasks. She protested the gift but he shushed her and told her to open the box. She gasped at the sight of the cameo necklace lying in state on the green satin.

"Oh, Adam, this is...beautiful...so lovely..."

Evangeline delicately dangled the necklace from her fingers and the cameo caught the light as it spun on its golden tether. Adam took the piece and showed her the intricacy of the paint inside of the raised glass. The hand-painted scene consisted of mountains, blue sky and a cabin set in a green meadow next to a stand of trees. She knew that it was meant to be an imitation of the view she had just enjoyed of the ranch and she also knew that was why he had picked that particular item of jewelry.

The gold chain and edging sparkled in the sunlight as she took off her hat to allow Adam to easily put the necklace on her. He nimbly did the clasp on the back of her slender neck and she fingered the dangling cameo as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Thank you...so much, Adam. I'll always wear it...that way I always have you and our home with me...wherever I'm at."

Adam smiled with a smile that housed many depths of love and then he took her hand to breathe a kiss on her palm. Her fingers still smelled sweet from the soap she had used to wash the dishes with. Casting his eyes over her beautiful face, he longed to undo the pins that were holding her shiny, brown tresses up high at the top of her head, to run his fingers through the soft hair. But, he contented himself with reaching up and pulling a single curl from her coiffure to send bouncing by the side of her face and to be teased by the wafts of air invading their paradise from time to time. She smiled and blushed at the simple yet seductive gesture.

"You really are too good to me, Adam." Evangeline's pale-blue eyes darkened in understanding of his thoughts and desires but also contained thankfulness for the respectful restraint he was showing. Being twenty-nine years of age, she was no fool to the ways of some men and their coarse advances. Her mother had talked with her of such things on a few separate occasions when a suitor seemed questionable in his manner. Evangeline knew though that her mother would adore and approve this particular man gazing at herself now. His own eyes darkening, Adam smiled while still fingering the soft curl by her face.

Reluctantly breaking the moment, Evangeline pushed herself up to sit straight, drew her knees up to her chin and straightened her skirt over her shoes before speaking on a different subject. "Could we have the wedding here?"

"You mean here on the bluff?"

She nodded. "It's so exquisite and I want to see our ranch from afar when we say our vows. The only problem is the wind though. Is it always this bad?"

Adam sat up next to her and pulled her to lean against his chest. "I've only been up here a few times lately but, no, this is the first time it's been this strong. We should be okay for the ceremony."

"Will any of our more illustrious guests be offended you think to have to drive up here for our wedding?"

Adam shrugged as if he couldn't care less. "If any are, they don't have to come. It's our day, not theirs."

Evangeline giggled at the matter-of-fact defiance in the words. "Well said, dear sir. You do have a way of never beating around the bush."

She felt his chest rumble with a warm chuckle as he observed, "Growing up in a house with only men, you kind of develop that skill early in life, I'm afraid. I was wanting to ask you, has your father contacted you again?"

"Oh, yes! I got a telegram yesterday. He'll be here on Sunday at the latest. I can't wait to see him again. I wonder how the lawsuit went though. He was so very worried that he would lose his company and maybe if that happened...he was just too afraid to tell me in the wire. It would destroy him to lose what he has worked for so many years to build."

When Adam felt her tense in trepidation beneath his hands, he frowned and rubbed his finacée's back to comfort her. "It didn't sound that serious when he talked to me about it before he left. Gaynes had a long reach and had his claws sunk into every part of your father's business life apparently, including freezing some of his assets. The consequential lawsuit was a clever fall-back plan but, Frank is a stubborn man and he knows how to fight on the offensive. I'm almost sure he came out on top. If not, if the worst case scenario did happen...I wouldn't mind him staying with us until he gets on his feet again."

"He's not easy to live with at times...you would do that for me? Let him live in our new home with us?"

"Of course. You'll be my wife, your family will be my family just as mine will be yours."

Evangeline gazed upon Adam's face with a soft smile. "You always know just what to say whenever I'm down, don't you?"

"I try. The truth is that...you're a great deal too good for me, my darling, and I just want to make you as happy as you deserve," he ran the back of his left hand along her cheek, "Sometimes I get the urge to pinch myself just in case you're not real or that you don't..."

Evangeline kissed his jawline by his sideburn and halted his confession with her finger to his lips. "You don't have to pinch yourself to know that I'm with you always, Adam. Actually, I share the same sentiments...No more talk about not being good enough though...kiss me...please?"

Instead of granting her humble request, Adam drew back, puzzling her with his barred aloofness. Propping an arm on his raised knee, he looked out over the green landscape and the sparkling blue lake and sighed slowly. "You don't know much about my past, Angie, most of it I don't want you to. I've lived a life much different from yours," his words grew halting as he struggled to find the right ones, "A hard life that has...left scars on my body...and also ones on my mind that I have no control over at times. I might...scare you at times without meaning to and...even repel you."

Evangeline cocked her head with worried curiosity."How could you ever scare or repel me, sweetheart?"

Images of ragged scars left by speeding bullets, winging arrows and scalpel knives came to Adam's mind. Thrashing nightmares that banished sleep in the night filled his memory as well. He shook his head to dispel his doubts although his face remained etched with lines and troubled as he turned his dark head to her."Maybe it's best to let such things be for now...you'll know it all soon enough...if you'll still be willing to, that is."

Evangeline hated it when his eyes were so sorrowful, his tone so forlorn and alone. Such excruciating pain could fill both his words and his eyes so quickly in contentment's place. She itched to know what caused these bouts of melancholy but she was intuitive to the fact that what he needed right then wasn't more questions but her love shown to him.

Turning playful and flirtatious as she inched herself closer, she said, "You know, handsome, I've learned a lot from you since we met and one thing is this...I'm learning that the only way to stop these strange thoughts of yours is by a very special way..." Her tone turned into a soft velvet whisper, "Please, let me show you what I really think of you...don't shut me out..."

"I...," Adam opened his mouth to explain or protest but she wouldn't have it.

"Shhh...let me show you, my darling..." She took his face in her hands with a feather-light touch and he closed his eyes against his inner turmoil. He willed himself not to worry about water that had yet to cross under the proverbial bridge but...the fear of rejection was still there, pulsing in his ears along with his heartbeat. What Evangeline did next, however, calmed those cackling demons considerably.

Rising to her knees, she kissed his nose, in between the dark eyebrows and each closed eyelid before moving to his cupid-bow mouth. Remaining motionless in surrender, Adam let her lead the endowing action as she moved like a whisper across his face. Her kiss was gentle and sweet, her touch being properly chaste but containing a powerful promise of fidelity that was a healing balm to his sore and apprehensive heart. Each delicate finger served to send its tender tendrils of nerve stimulation straight into his soul.

Smiling under her lips, he reciprocated the gentleness by stealing his arm around her so that she was pressed against him. He then drew back enough to kiss the tip of her nose. "Thank you, my love..."

His whisper was barely audible; Evangeline's only response was to pull him close for another deep and long-lasting embrace. After the kiss was complete, he dislodged the moment by saying that they better head on to the ranch because he had someone that he wanted her to meet. She was intrigued but also content enough to simply hold on to his arm and cuddle while he drove the buggy towards the Ponderosa. Despite her best efforts though and Adam's practical words from earlier, she was still worried about her father and wondered where he was...right then...


	24. Chapter 24

Miles away from the Ponderosa, a stagecoach filled to bursting, bucked, lurched and swayed its way down its reckless course. The dust billowing from the churning wheels covered the people inside with an even coat of plainness. Getting this continuing bath of dirt, they all looked almost exactly alike, regardless of thet differences in finery among them.

Frank Williams griped to himself as he jockeyed for a more comfortable position while being pressed against by the next unfortunate man on the bench, a cowboy who gave him an apologetic glance. Used to a much higher standard of travel, Frank was tired, bruised and sweaty on top of feeling bad-tempered. Not a good prospect for conversation but the young woman sitting across from him seemed bent on just that. Chattering small talk in the confines of the coach, the pretty redhead had too, a rather shrill laugh, the likes that made shivers reverberate through the spine of each of the five male passengers present. The worst part was that she seemed to find everything anyone said to be amusing to one degree or another. In reality, she was nervous and when she got nervous, she was known to be a bit of a magpie in her manner.

After a half hour of travel after leaving the afternoon way-station, the elderly gentleman accompanying the girl scowled at his charge. "Katherine, hush! Control yourself in front of company, girl. Can't you see the gentlemen are trying to sleep?"

"I'm sorry, Grandfather...I'll...I'll be quiet," the redhead melted down in her seat with tears pricking the back of her eyes, she being properly chastised by the raspy growl of a voice. The fact that she had trouble curbing her tongue when being nervous annoyed her to no end. She smiled to herself though as she thought of the childhood love that she was going to be seeing within a few days. Her hand crept into her skirt pocket and clutched the envelope shrouded within. Her smile deepened and sleep soon took possession of her with a child's memory of dark-hazel eyes following her into dreamland.

Frank smiled at the elderly gentleman who had been a good friend for quite some time and who had been a pleasant surprise to get on this stagecoach. The sea captain had been a business partner for the past several years but their work together had been finished for months now and so had been their last conversation. Frank decided to see what he could find out about his friend's life during the last year. "So...odd that we ended up on the same stagecoach. Where are you headed, Captain? "

At the mention of his retired title, "the Captain" straightened his aching back with residual pride. "Virginia City. My grandson's getting married and I aim to be there if this death-trap ever gets there. Civilized man was never meant to be tossed about in this blamed contraption, mister."

Frank snorted with a chuckle. "I'm not much of a fan either, believe me," he gestured to the now-sleeping young lady, "She's the granddaughter you spoke of so often?"

The Captain sighed and nodded, exasperated with his over-exuberant relative. "I adopted her nigh on fifteen years ago when she was but seven years of age. 'Times I wonder if she would have been better off going to live with friends instead of livin' with a sour old seaman like me. Made her a little inappropriate and anxious at times, I'm afraid. Sorry about that."

All trying to sleep, no one in the coach had an opinion except Frank who was enjoying the diversion from his discomfort. "No, no, she's charming in her own way. My only daughter used to be quite rambunctious too. She lives in Virginia City now and is engaged to be married. In fact, I'm going there to attend her wedding."

"Well, now, mister, it seems we have a lot in the way of common ground still. Good to see ya again, Frank!"

With a grin, Frank bridged the gap between himself and the elderly man by extending his hand towards the captain which was warmly accepted. Abel motioned in the girl's general direction, a smile touching his face.

"My granddaughter's name's Katherine Stanton if ya didn't remember but she seems too dead to the world at the moment to say hello properly. It's been a long voyage for such a young thing. Got her kinda tuckered out."

Quirking an inquisitive eyebrow at the seaman's terminology, Frank nodded and glanced at the sleeping girl, her red tresses tumbling about her face under her hat. Conversation fell silent among the five men in the coach as fatigue threatened to consume them all. During the next hours, the coach would pull up at the next way-station for a rest but for now, there was nothing to do except try to catch what little sleep could be attained.

A smile touched Frank's countenance as he thought of his beautiful daughter and her fiancé, Adam Cartwright. The father was looking forward to seeing him as well. Frank had serious plans about talking over the future with young Cartwright. Adam was industrious, strong and able to provide for his new wife but the father wanted all the facts put before himself. After all, his daughter only deserved the best in way of living and Frank rather hoped that he could persuade Adam to move to Philadelphia. Deep down, he knew that it wouldn't be so but he stubbornly clung to the wish and was determined to make it happen.

I* * * * *I

When Adam and Evangeline reached the Ponderosa in early evening, the heralding of a crisis greeted them. The doctor's buggy was tethered outside and panicked concern overtook Adam upon seeing it. He lifted Evangeline down from their vehicle and they both ran into the house. He asked her to wait downstairs while he checked to see what was wrong. Not one for being idle, she went in search of Hop Sing. Finding him busy getting medical supplies together, she asked him what was going on.

Upstairs in the hallway, Adam paused outside of Jody's bedroom to calm the adrenaline wrapping its tentacles around each of his blood cells and sending his heart pounding in his chest. Voices inside spoke urgently then an agonized cry of a child's rising from within wrenched at Adam's very soul. Opening the door, he was met with a scene of chaos. Ben, Hoss and Anne were trying to hold down and calm the delirious boy thrashing in the bed while the doctor was attempting to examine him. Joe was standing motionless by the wayside, unsure as of what to do and not wishing to get in the way.

A stern, baritone voice boomed with authority, "What is going on here!"

All eyes except the boy's turned to the doorway where Adam stood in horrified anger. Time seemed to stand still for a fraction of a second for all persons present. His hazel eyes were smoldering as he demanded again, putting emphasis on each word while taking a slow step into the room, "I leave for a few hours to come back to this. I said, _what in the heck is going on_?"

Through the delirious fog engulfing him, Jody recognized the deep voice and cried out, "Adam! Adam, they're trying to kill me! Please...please stop them...Adam...they're dead...they're dead..."

Adam moved to the bed, pushing Hoss aside none too gently and telling the others to back off which they did for lack of a better idea to calm their patient. Adam's manner turned soft as he talked Jody down into being quiet. The small body calmed and sobs turned to whimpers. There was blood caked on the left side of Jody's face and his breathing came in unsteady gasps. Supporting the quaking boy in his arms and taking a deep, shaky breath of his own, Adam turned his attention to his family and the doctor hovering close by.

"What happened, Pa? He was fine when I left him this morning."

Ben shook his head with regret. "Anne left to get some milk for him this afternoon. When she got back he was on the floor unconscious from that head wound. Seems that he was trying to look out of the window and must have tripped. Hop Sing came and got your brothers and I."

Paul Martin spoke up, "The boy's definitely got a small concussion, Adam. The bone in his arm most likely has dislodged again too, I need to check it but he won't calm down. I can't give him anything for the pain until we know the extent of injury his brain has suffered, especially considering his prolonged memory loss."

Adam turned to gaze down at Jody lying helpless in front of him. Jody was looking up at with pained eyes and the trust shining from the boy's chocolate orbs cut the man to the quick. Adam was at a loss to think, his mind spinning and unable to form a coherent thought. Upset at herself although the situation wasn't her fault, Anne was apologizing incessantly for leaving the room at all but her words were lost on his numbed ears.

Another calmer and more assured feminine voice interrupted, "I can help you, Doctor. With the baby coming, Anne is in no condition for the stress involved in this."

From across the room, Adam's troubled eyes met Evangeline's quiet ones from where she stood in the doorway. She came and set a bowl of hot water with a towel down on the bedside table next to Adam. Resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, she explained to the others that she had served as a volunteer nurse in an army hospital for quite some time during the war. She explained also that she was fully qualified to help care for sensitive patients, having done so often in service. Already knowing this, Adam listened quietly to her soft, soothing voice that seemed to deflate the pressured air hanging thick in the room. Her fingers squeezed his shoulder and brought him out of his stupor.

Taking some control of the situation, she suggested that she and the doctor take charge of the care while the Cartwrights wait outside. Hop Sing bustled in and was included in the medical team. Reluctant at the change in nursing staff but seeing sense, Paul agreed to the logical and much calmer solution and took his place by the bed again. Ben shepherded Anne out so as to have Joe take her home and stay with her for a while until word came about Jody's well-being. Joe was more than happy to be of help to someone at last and helped the pregnant woman into her buggy before climbing in beside her and taking the reins. Anne fought tears and guilt but resolved to back the next day.

Adam was loathed to leave the room but Evangeline reassured him that everything was going to be fine. She kissed his cheek and ushered him out. A compassionate but confident smile crossed her face as she closed the door on the three Cartwrights.

Ben moved his eldest sons downstairs for a more relaxed environment but during the next half hour, Adam paced with a vengeance despite there being total silence. Moving from the steps to the desk and back again, he beat out a monotone rap on the hardwood floor with his boot heels. His two family members watched in a subdued manner, witnessing the way he would pause to pinch his nose once in a while or scuff his foot on the floor in frustration. They were unsure of how to help and silently elected to remain at a distance.

Tired of staying idle, Hoss finally rose from the settee to move to his brother's side. Ben watched the small meeting with worry on his face. Adam came to stand by the stairs with his hands resting on the banister post and his head hanging down between his arms. Hoss put a big hand on his brother's back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Adam. Powerful sorry. We were tryin' to help but it backfired and he got all upset. Doc said it was some kind of fever attack. Just kept screaming for you and talkin' some nonsense about 'them being dead' and us tryin' to kill him. "

Adam straightened and paused to pass a hand over his mouth. "It wasn't you he was speaking of, Hoss. He remembers...he remembers something of what has happened to him. When he yelled, his eyes were far away, as if in another time. If he was screaming at you or Pa or Anne, he would have been looking at you or something but he wasn't..."

"Adam?" Evangeline appeared on the top step with a smile on her face and aglow with success. "He's sleeping now, you can come up."

Adam quickly joined her on the stairs and drew her to himself as they stepped into the hallway. Upon entering the room again, Adam was relieved to see a much different boy on the bed. Jody's eyes were closed in restful sleep, his head cleanly bandaged, his arm back in its cast and the covers pulled up to his chin. Evangeline moved from Adam's side to whisper to the doctor and receive any last minute instructions. When she turned after Paul had left, her heart warmed at seeing her future husband sitting in a chair by the bed while holding the little boy's left hand between his own.

Evangeline moved to stand behind Adam and placed one of her hands on each of his broad shoulders. His muscles felt as stiff as a board and tied up in knots from worry, making her realize just how much this boy meant to him. Hop Sing had told her the details of the lad being found and the past days since but Evangeline still had a lot of questions about Jody Grant's past. Where had he really come from? What was his current guardianship situation? With an inward start, she realized that this little orphan might very well be living with her and Adam after they were married if no one would claim Jody before then. Her knees suddenly felt weak from trepidation at the thought of becoming a mother so soon.

Interrupting her thoughts, Adam's arm encircled her waist and drew her down to sit on his knee. His eyes were shining but whether the glint was from the dim lamplight in the room or unshed tears, she couldn't say. He kissed her gently while not taking his hand off of Jody's. "Thank you, my love, for all you did and taking control of the situation. I'm sorry for the whirlwinds of late but...you are so strong and continue to prove it. You leave me in awe of your poise."

Evangeline blushed from the praise and lifted her shoulders delicately. "I had to help set many a child's broken bone during the war. Some of those soldiers weren't but sixteen years old and even more scared than Jody was. He wasn't in much pain during the doctor's treatment though, Adam. He fainted right after you left..." She studied Adam's tired face and inquired, "Would you like a coffee, darling? It's been a big day, I think we both could use some."

"That would be sheer perfection. Are you planning on staying the night?" Adam's eyebrows rose in hope, he not wanting to be parted from her abruptly.

Thinking for a moment, Evangeline nodded. "The doctor told me what to do in case Jody has another attack of delirium so, yes, I think I better stay for the first few hours. I won't be imposing, will I?"

"No, not at all. I'd be more than glad for you to stay just as long you're not overly worried about your reputation."

"Spending one night at a respectable family's home because of a sick child is hardly an excommunication offense. My father wouldn't mind one bit either," Evangeline stood to her feet quietly and leaned down to press her lips to Adam's temple, where his steady heartbeat throbbed unseen under the tanned skin. "I'll be right back with the coffee and then I'll see what I can do about those shoulders. You'll never sleep a wink tonight with all those knots."

As Evangeline left, a smile played in Adam's hazel eyes at her affections but that spark refused to touch his mouth. As he had several days previously, he watched the unconscious boy for any signs of life in that seemingly endless game of patience that had exasperated then and still did now. He slumped down in the chair and rested his mouth on his knuckles in a contemplative manner. Only time would tell how much Jody remembered when he came to at last.


	25. Chapter 25

Ben woke slowly as the new morning sunshine streamed in through the windows of his bedroom. For a few minutes, he lay still, thinking. Then stretching lazily, he rose and prepared for another challenging day. Over the last weeks, he was becoming used to doing ranch business without Adam's physical help but still the days had been longer while the adjustments were made in everyone's workload. Speaking of Adam, Ben frowned deeply as he pulled his pants on and buttoned his shirt. Strange to ride out with only two sons each day instead of all three, to not bump elbows with all of his boys while working in the hot sun. Not that Adam hadn't been incapacitated before from injury or been absent on one of his frequent business trips but...somehow Ben knew that the loss of company would be more permanent this time.

Adam would be busy building his own ranch, caring for his wife, raising his family...leading his own life, separate from his father and brothers. Ben knew this in his mind and accepted it readily but his heart was a different matter. On top of that lonely ache was the knowledge that, more than likely, his trip with his eldest the next day wouldn't be happening. He had so wanted to show his active interest in his eldest's dreams and future but Jody's precarious condition wouldn't allow for Adam to leave the house for a prolonged period. The trip to the north pasture to see the herd would just have to wait.

With a heavier heart than befitted such a glorious morning, Ben finished dressing and decided to check in Jody's room before leaving for town on business and a bit of relaxation. He resolved to get a breath of fresh air and break his mood of melancholy before treating himself to breakfast in the International.

I* * * * *I

Floating in a dream of white lace and wedding marches, Evangeline awoke with a start from her light slumber when she started to slide down in her chair. Rubbing her eyes and blinking to dispel the vestiges of slumber, she rose to check on Jody. The doctor's fears about influenza starting up again had seemed to have been proven wrong because the boy was sleeping soundly without any rasp in his rhythmic breathing. A gentle smile claiming her lips, Evangeline smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in the bedquilt. Then glancing to her right, her eyes softened further.

On a cot brought in the night before, Adam was succumbed into unconscious rest as well, lying on his stomach under a quilt and fully-clothed. Evangeline having had relieved him of his vigil hours earlier, he had taken her place on the small but comfortable bed while she had kept an eye on the patient. She now tip-toed over to check on her fiancé's well-being too.

Fatigued from his healing wound and the stress of the past days, Adam didn't stir when she lovingly ran the back of her fingers through the black curls at the side of his head. His face was relaxed and lineless, innocently preserved in sweet limbo. The massage that she had given his stiff shoulders the night before seemed to have knocked him out into complete relaxation for his breaths were full and deep. Both man and boy were sleeping so quietly and serenely that Evangeline sighed with contentment. The only sounds in the room being the sounds of their peace, her world felt right and whole. She pulled the red-patterned quilt up higher over Adam's back and shoulders and kissed his forehead, lingering as the masculine scent of his soft, black hair reached her nose.

From the door, Ben was observing his future daughter-in-law with meditative interest. He saw the tender display of love shown his unconscious son, the gentle smile that crossed her face, the love in her eyes. He saw the complete picture and his mood improved in realization that Adam wasn't disappearing never to be heard from again. Not into an out of sight and forgotten memory but he was going into a new life filled with new love and new promise. What he needed in life wasn't what Ben could give anymore and the older man knew it now as he got Evangeline's attention.

"Evangeline?"

Upon hearing Ben's whispered call, she gingerly came across the floor with a smile and joined him outside the room. Tucking the ends of her shawl tight around her shoulders, she crossed her arms and inquired what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong, my dear. I just wanted to see how our patient is doing."

"Both of them are doing fine, I'm happy to report," Evangeline intoned with a nod of her head.

Ben's face became concerned. "Is Adam alright?"

"Oh, yes, he was just tired but sleeping soundly now. Are you off to work?"

"To town, actually, after I check on Anne's welfare. I just wanted to check on you three before I leave. Tell Adam when he wakes up that I'll be back mid-afternoon and not to worry about Hoss and Joe either. They're going fishing for the day. We thought it might be best to keep the house quiet today for Jody."

Evangeline's pretty head inclined as she agreed, "I'll tell Adam." He moved to turn away, "Oh, and, Ben?"

Ben paused and looked her in the eye."Yes?"

Evangeline met his compassionate gaze with a sheepish one of her own. "I never got to apologize for the way I spoke to you last Saturday but I do now. I had no right, I'm not married to your son as of yet."

Chuckling into a deep, low laugh, Ben replied, "No, you were right and I was a fool that night. I want you to know that I did apologize to Adam, just as I said I would. I realized that I hadn't been treating Adam with the respect he deserves and you helped me see that. I, uh, wanted to tell you too what he told me yesterday. He said that he was open to doing something for his birthday other than the customary trip into town."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful, just wonderful! Everything seems to be falling into place..."

"Yes, it caught me by surprise too, let me tell you. I did have a question though...would you like to have your festivities carried out here, at the Ponderosa, instead of at your home? It might be better that way, what with Jody getting set back."

Evangeline's eyes danced with relief. "Thank you, Ben, so very much. I was wondering what I was going to do about the dinner and trying to get Adam there. I've got my hands full with the restaurant and he has more than enough on his mind to bother going all the way into town late at night. Should we say, having the meal here at seven o'clock tomorrow evening?"

Ben put a hand on her small shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "Sounds perfect, do you need anything special?"

She shook her head, sending a few wisps of brown hair loosening around her face. "No, nothing. I was going to do a more elaborate dinner but let's keep it simple. Hop Sing will have suggestions, I'm sure, and I have already picked out a special dessert that Adam mentioned he liked a long time ago but hasn't had since. I'll be here around five but he can't know I am... _here,_ that is."

"Just leave that to me."

Evangeline walked with Ben down the stairs and to the door where he shrugged into his coat. He took his hat in hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You could stay the night again tomorrow if you'd like. You'll be tired after traveling and cooking for us ravenous Cartwrights."

The young woman giggled in a way that bore an uncanny resemblance to Elizabeth's tinkling laughter that had once filled Ben's ears. "Adam's already worried about my reputation so another night won't do any harm. If it's alright though, I'll bring Ellie with me as a proper chaperone."

"Of course, she is thoroughly charming, I look forward to welcoming you both," Ben placed his hat upon his silver hair and smiled. "Thank you for what you did for Jody. I know that Adam is grateful too. I am very impressed that you served in a hospital during the war. Tough work for a privileged young woman."

Evangeline's face grew sad in remembrance. "Down through the years, Momma had taught me how to care for those in need and her death made me mature in the ways of the world, a lot faster than I would have liked. I... felt...feel her near when I care for people. But looking after a special someone too, especially Adam brings me the most joy...she would have loved him too, as much as I do."

Ben opened the door and paused briefly on his way out. "I've said it more than once and I'll say it again, Evangeline. Adam is a lucky man to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Ben," Evangeline patted his arm and smiled sweetly. "Have a good day, I'll take care of the two 'patients' until Adam wakes up, don't worry about them."

Ben's step was light as he walked through morning's light to reach the barn. Life was still the same, still plodding along the narrow road of time but now looking up too. That philosophical routine quieted Ben's anxieties on the future and encouraged him to enjoy the present. He was about to gain a daughter and, quite possibly, a grandson too. What could be better? He had chided his boys more than once for not marrying sooner but it seemed that Adam was unwittingly wanting to start off the first Cartwright-son marriage with a bang. Jody would make a proud Cartwright and would live up to the name if Adam so chose to bestow it upon him. Ben mounted up on his faithful buckskin, cantered around the bend by the barn and down the trail, contented with his lot in life despite still feeling that ever-present pressure of change.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all for your comments! There's a malfuntion on the website that isn't letting me respond but I have been able to read them all and appreciate them wholeheartedly. Enough about me, here's the next chapter!

"Hey, Joe? I had an idea but don't know what you'd think about it," Hoss cast his fishing line out into the deep stream swollen with fish while his brother struggled to put a wiggling worm onto a hook.

"What's that, Hoss?"Joe's tongue was stuck out to the side of his handsome mouth as he speared the slimy creature at last. Taking his rod in hand, he sent his own fishing line singing through the air to allow his wooden float to bob alongside that of his brother's.

"Well, for starters, I got me a problem...for the life of me, I can't think of anything extra to get Adam for his birthday tomorrow. I normally jest give him a new book or razor or somethin' like that but...I want to do somethin' nicer this year."

Joe glanced at his big brother with surprise. "I didn't know you got something for him every year. He said a long time ago that he didn't want any fuss at all on his birthday. He's always in such a bad mood on that day that I took him at his word and left him alone. "

"Yeah, well, he says a lot o' things, don't he? It's no big deal, I jest never could seem to forget the occasion, is all..."

They remained in silence, Hoss considering his idea and Joe churning over the facts of what he'd heard until the younger man became curious about what his brother had said first. "So? What was your idea? Maybe I could help..."

Hoss jerked his fishing line a few times very gently, sending teasing ripples out into the slow moving stream from his float. " Remember Pa mentionin' that Adam and him were goin' up to check out Adam's herd up in the north pasture? With the boy takin' ill again, I have a feelin' that it's not happening. Durn shame too, Adam's been tryin' to get Pa up to look at his horses since winter but Pa never was much on takin' a likin' to what he thinks is useless critters. Only reason that Pa's been okay with that herd is because it's on Adam's section of the Ponderosa and out of sight."

Joe sighed with exasperation while scratching the back of his curly mop of hair. "Yeah, Older Brother had quite the set-to with Pa last year on that subject. I don't see the reason why Pa had to get so cantankerous about it. Jupiter is a fine horse, best from miles around in fact. Adam crossin' him with those few thoroughbred brood mares he bought in San Francisco has produced some good-looking prospects in that herd, last time I was out there."

"Do ya think it'd be hard to bring the herd down from the north section?"

"I don't know, Jupiter is a fireball and it's a long way's off but it's possible...why?"

"Jest thought if we brought the herd down, Pa could get a look at the best horseflesh on the ranch and Adam wouldn't have t' be leaving the boy for long. He could jest step out o' the house."

Hoss fell silent in trepidation of his brother's answer. Joe stayed mute as well, his face slowing spreading into a mischievous grin then he chortled in his throat. "You know what, that just might work. Hoss, you're a genuis!"

Surprised for he thought the giggling chortle was ridiculing, Hoss turned to Joe and grinned, pleased with himself at solving this dilemma in his own unique way. Hoss' fishing pole jerked violently in his hands at that moment and he was brought back to the present. By the time the huge, twenty-pound trout had been pulled in, both young men's pants were soaking wet but their smiles were as bright as the sunshine spilling through the rustling tree tops. They decided to implement their plan during the next week, it would be a challenging venture but with the help of a few hands and Sport, it should be successful.

I* * * * *I

The black lashes caressed the tanned skin as the boy awakened with difficulty, eyes blinking in the enforced darkness of his room. Dull pain throbbing in his head and his arm accompanied his trip into conscious thought and the eyelids fluttered in discomfort as an almost imperceptible groan vibrated in his small chest. Once opened though, his eyes listlessly stared up at the Ponderosa pine ceiling. His memory restored and flooding back to him, the chocolate orbs filled with tears of grief and twin drops meandered their way down his cheeks.

Jody remembered all of it, just as had been predicted...his parents lying near death while he tried to take care of their needs...the whispered promises given them before he had ridden the long ride to town for the doctor...the funeral after which he collapsed, sick with influenza himself...the scary man who had shouted at him and caused him to run out of that orphanage, never looking back...hanging on to the stolen horse's mane with a death grip as they thundered across country...the overwhelming need to reach the one person he thought could make it better...the crushing pain of falling over the side of the canyon wall, breaking his arm...the nights of cold and hunger, only dirty water at the back of the cave to drink...

Sobs overcame Jody, gut-wrenching sobs that wailed silently of a broken, little heart. Curling into a ball under the covers, his cries were such as to stun the casual observer with their racking spasms. As if in a dream, he felt the oddest and far away sensation of the blankets being pulled back, cool air hitting his bare lower legs and then a warm mass being pressed against his back. A gripping pressure on his good arm pulled him over onto his other side...into a black shirt.

Adam spoke not a word, understanding the overwhelming grief that had been paramount in his own childhood. The sorrow, the loneliness, the guilt associated with the death of a parent and the questions spinning in an innocent, young mind. He knew it all. As his father had once upon a time, he simply lay still on the bed, with the grieving boy close by in his arms. Adam's thoughts turned to those first few nights on the trail after...Inger had been killed. Both father and son had wept together, sleep alluding them both, their silent grief interrupted only by the lonely wail of a year-old babe piercing the quiet of the cold darkness.

Jody was inconsolable, only ceasing in his sobs when there was a loss of breath in his body from them. Exhausted, he soon fell back into sleep. Adam stayed with him nonetheless and any time the boy awoke enough to open his eyes, he felt the warm body heat exuding from the man by his side and it would send him back into blessed oblivion. That same man pulled the covers over them both, tucking Jody in tightly, and then Adam rested his head back on his right arm. Gazing up at the hewn support beams running the length of the ceiling, Adam let his thoughts drift to the sweet time he had shared with his fiancée the day before.

Closing his eyes, he conjured up the image of Evangeline's wind-swept countenance of joy as she took in the view overlooking his purchased property. He had found that haven shortly after Johnny had bought the Running J and Adam had been taking regular trips there to help the young man. Wanting to cut his trip even shorter back then, Adam had discovered a shortcut that ran along that grassy cliff. Now, he wished he could be back there again, watching that soft brown curl bounce beside his beloved's beautiful face.

Despising the action but having no choice, Evangeline had left to return home about an hour after Ben had left, telling Adam that she would return sometime the next day. He understood that she had responsibilities now that the restaurant was opened but...how he wished for her now, to feel her arms around him, to hear the whispers in his ear that she loved him. He had survived without a woman's touch for so long that he had begun to think he didn't need it but...the ache in his soul now spoke differently. At length, Adam slipped into sleep as well, the recesses of his heart heavy with his own grief for what had been lost. The waste of the lives of Matt and Anne and the wounds incurred on Jody's young life. So much pain, so much loss...was there never to be an end to it in this side of heaven?

I* * * * *I

When lunch time rolled around that day, Hop Sing carried a tray up to Jody's bedroom. Upon entering, he paused, seeing the slumbering Adam lying in the bed with an arm behind his head and Jody next to him. The cook suspected from the dried tear tracks on the sleeping boy's cheeks and the comforting presence of Adam that memories had been recovered and revisited. Sighing, the loyal cook left the room as quietly as he had come in, like a moving fog, here one instant then gone the next.

The rest of the family being gone, Hop Sing felt it appropriate to take some time for himself. He shuffled into his room, lit a single candle and transitioned to his knees in prayer. The candlelight flickering on the walls seemed to move in rhythm with the foreign words of Chinese rolling off of the tongue of the earnest man. He prayed to what powers he thought would hear that there would be an end to sorrow in the house, that there would be peace and new life beginning for his family. A single tear pooled at edge of his right eye and fell over the precipice to splash on his cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks again for all of your encouraging comments, here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure..._

Whether it was because of the combined prayers sent up over the last days or from coincidence, it couldn't be said about the the good luck that had befallen the sheriff of Carson City that morning. Smug at what he deemed a perfectly timed situation, Sheriff Henderson was more than willing to gloat in front of the jail cell at the prisoner. The man within was seething but smart enough to remain silent. He turned his back on the law officer and kicked the bottom of a cot. Henderson chuckled with poorly-disguised satisfaction.

"Strange being on the other side of the bars, ain't it, Meeker? Fool that you are, you couldn't be patient in adoptin' that poor boy to get Grant's gold, did you?"

The prisoner shot a glare over his shoulder, his blue eyes shooting daggers. Wearing a black suit, a silver vest and sporting a tooled gunbelt, his dandified appearance might have led many a gullible card player into thinking he was a man of means but his plain features couldn't be denied. This man couldn't be accused of being attractive. If there was any hope for him in that area, the numerous scarring mottling his skin, caused by a childhood disease, destroyed it.

"Listen, Henderson, you have nothing on me, do you hear me? Nothing!"

"I beg to differ," the sheriff sneered in contempt. "Being caught rifling through my desk and looking through classified folders, isn't enough to convict a man for a long period of time? Guess you're right...but it is enough to keep you here where I can put some sense into your head. I like a clean town, a town that fosters goodwill. I want your threatening activities with Grant's boy to stop."

Meeker grabbed the bars with his long fingers and snarled, "What activities! I don't know anything about threatening any kid, I don't want gold, all I want is to be out of here! I was trying to find someone, that's all, and I thought you might have some information."

"And just why wouldn't you ask me yourself?"

"Because it's...well, it's complicated and I can't go into all of it but..."

"Let's stop playin' games with each other! Everyone in this town just about knows all about your attempts to adopt the kid...except you and I are probably the only ones who know that you'd get rid of him as soon as your grubby fingers touched that gold. You were so close to finding it too except I moved that little box to a secure safe, somewhere you'll never find it. Now, let me tell you something...my job is to protect every citizen and that includes ten-year-old boys!"

Meeker snorted and his face reddened further at being lectured like a school boy. He rattled and shook the bars with rage. "You'll regret this, Sheriff. You let me out of here or you'll regret this!"

Henderson stepped up to bars and grabbed the lapels of the lean man in his fists, crushing Meeker's face into the iron door. The sheriff's bushy mustache twitched in scorn. "You aren't fit to wipe the mud from Matt Grant's empty boots! He and his missus were good people despite his issues a few years back. I kinda took a likin' to his kid too and you want t' know what I do when someone I like gets hurt? I break them. Break them anyway I know how...within the law, of course."

The angered sheriff released the prisoner with a shove and straightened his own vest in an attempt to appear nonchalant. He smiled to himself as he left the cell block and slammed the door while Meeker's shouts of innocence followed him out. Deputy Dudley rose from behind the desk where he'd been reclining and smirked.

"You know we can't keep him for much of anythin', Sheriff. Jest what do ya plan on doin' with him?"

Henderson lost the optimistic set to his shoulders as he took his deputy's place at the desk. "I don't rightly know. I have to let him go but I don't trust him either as far as I can throw him. Mark my words, that ain't far, though I might be able to hoist him higher with your help, Lem."

Dudley chuckled but declined on commenting further. His friend and boss sat deep in thought, absentmindedly listening to the muffled rants of the prisoner in the other room. Henderson reached for a pencil and twiddled it between his thumb and index finger. "This afternoon, I'll let him go but I want a watch kept on him. Nothing too obvious but I want him to know he's in the attention of the law if he messes up again. In the meantime, I think I need to write that letter I promised to Mr. Cartwright and I'll alert Sheriff Coffee over in Virginia City. Roy is a good lawman and will take the necessary steps to keep Grant's boy safe."

"I can send the word to Coffee but Cartwright's letter ain't getting' there until late next week. The post office is backed up until Monday at the soonest. Sam told me this mornin' that a freight wagon brought in a whole passel of mail bags. Will take a couple of days at least to get it all sorted out."

"Fine. I might as well forget about that there letter. Telegraph Cartwright and tell him I'll be visitin' the Ponderosa soon," Henderson stood, grabbed his hat from its customary hook behind his desk. "I'm goin' on rounds, be back in a while."

I* * * * *I

Meeker heard the office door close and pounded a fist into the rock wall of his cell in frustration. Collapsing to lay back on the cell cot, his thoughts whirled as he tried to make sense of his predicament. His sister dead, his bank accounts drained, a debt-shark breathing down his neck and his nephew vanished from the orphanage. The boy was in peril from much more dangerous men than he, Meeker, could ever be. He hadn't wanted the boy involved but hadn't had a choice after the said shark had heard of the gold. From then on the situation had been climaxing into a bad end.

Jody was still in danger and his ne'er-do-well uncle knew it. There was little hope in finding the boy now, however, and all the better. Meeker frowned deeply upon remembering the terrified look on young Grant's face when being told of the possible adoption. The reclining man put his hands behind his head and sighed. He hadn't meant to shout but he had been frustrated by all the innuendo being thrown around which was true in the strictest sense but that didn't take into account all the circumstances. Such pressures from every direction had not made him a man in a proper mood to deal with his stubborn and bereaved relation.

His chest rising and falling in another sorrowful sigh, the cardsharp decided to leave well enough alone for now as far as Jody Grant was concerned; the kid wasn't worth the trouble anyway to get funds and then just to be saddled with him to care for in the end. The man turned his thoughts from absent kin to his desperate need for money and to disappear for good. Maybe when he got out of this jail he should grow a mustache and beard for a handy disguise and go looking for work. He had heard that the Ponderosa ranch, owned by Ben Cartwright, was close by in Virginia City and might be a good prospect to hire on at, if there were any available positions, that is.

I* * * * *I

In early afternoon, a determined knock continued to sound on the front door as Adam moved sluggishly down the stairs. The thought crossed his mind of where Hop Sing was but shrugged that muse aside. Opening the Ponderosa pine door, Adam was met with a nervous Anne Lightly who blushed and demurely entered.

He was surprised and that emotion passed over his features. "Anne...please, please do come in."

"Thank you," Anne came to timidly stand by the grandfather clock but said no more, making Adam uncomfortable.

"You, uh, you didn't have to come today, Anne, if you didn't feel up to it. Jody's asleep right now anyway,"Adam closed the door and ran his fingers through his tousled raven hair to disguise the fact that he'd been sleeping.

Anne shook her head and approached to put a hand on Adam's forearm. "No, Adam, I...I needed to come. I'm so very sorry for not keeping a closer eye on him yesterday. I wanted to help and...well, I just made it that much worse."

Adam smiled down at her, his dimples showing his inner ease. A guilty breath she had been holding inside of her mind for the past day was slowly released and she felt free from the blame. Taking the pregnant woman's arm, he led her over to the settee and sat down next to her once she was settled. "Anne, it wasn't your fault and it could have happened to me or Pa or Hoss or Joe, to anyone of us. Looking back now...maybe it was supposed to happen this way."

"How so?" Anne inquired, racking her brain as to how such a tragic event could have a silver lining.

Adam bit his bottom lip and his eyes drifted to the fireplace in thought. "He's remembered a lot of what happened to him, I think...I know for sure he's remembered the fact of his parents being dead...I didn't know how I was supposed to tell him, to convey that information but now...we can help him come to terms with it."

His tone seemed to have a deeper meaning to Anne and she wondered why. "We?"

"Of course, he's used to you. He'll need you. Will you help me?" Adam smiled compassionately.

Perhaps more emotional than normal due to her pregnant state, Anne felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she hugged him. "Thank you, Adam...thank you so much. Of course, I'll help! I think I'll go up now and sit with him, if you don't mind?"

Adam assisted her to her feet and pecked her cheek. "It is I who should be thanking you, Anne, and no, I don't mind at all. He'll be glad to see you when he wakes up, I'm sure."

Adam stood idle while watching to make sure Anne could take the stairs by herself. When she had disappeared into the upstairs hallway, he turned to stride through the kitchen and out the back door, in search of a friend.

"Hop Sing?"

Adam listened for sounds of a spade scraping a stone or the muttering of Mandarin but the gardens were still, almost to the point that he could hear the vegetables growing. Upon looking further, he found Hop Sing on the other side of the house skinning a collection of wild rabbits that had been industriously snared. The cook looked up from his unpleasant task at the newcomer intruding on his solitude. His slanted eyes crinkled in a friendly and welcoming countenance.

"Little boy okay?"

Adam nodded and reached for a rabbit and a knife. The two men worked in companionable silence for quite some time before Hop Sing took the initiative of starting a conversation.

"You still feel good?"

"Sure, my shoulder hasn't given me any trouble for the past few days. Those herbs you gave me to put on it seem to be doing the trick like usual."

Hop Sing paused in his work and straightened, watching the busy young man next to him. "Not what Hop Sing ask or meant."

The knife in Adam's hand slowed as its blade glided under the skin of the fat rabbit held firmly in his grasp. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you that night...I didn't mean to if I did."

"Hop Sing not remember night if Number One Son not want me to."

"No...no, I...only meant that I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I appreciated our talk very much," Adam's smile wasn't lost on the stooping Chinaman. The cook shrugged in reply and reached for another animal to process. His own knife dipped in and out in a flash, expertly preparing the tender, young meat for the pot. Presently, with four hands busy instead of just two, all five rabbits had been skinned and cleaned in record time for salted storage in the meat-house. Together the cook and his assistant gathered up the rewards for their toil and returned to the house, walking side-by-side in complete understanding of the other and without the need for conventional speech.


	28. Chapter 28

In a dust cloud that drifted upwards into the hot air and dissipated in a shower of dirt particles, the stagecoach rolled to a halt and its passengers breathed a collective sigh of relief. Frank was the first to disembark and he scowled at what met his eyes. The two-bit town appeared to be in its infancy; the buildings looked to be quite haphazardly built and in danger of a mild rainstorm knocking down the shack-like dwellings. The people consisted of a few rough cowboys lounging against fence rails and saloon posts while the raucous laughter from down the street reeked of a few disreputable whores. Indeed, the Nevada town of Ragtown* was largely unimpressive.

Captain Stoddard grunted in arthritic discomfort as he stepped down, his old bones protesting all the way. His adopted granddaughter, Katherine, supported him gently while looking rather ragged and worse for wear herself. Her blazing red tresses were frizzy around the edges and her hat was askew, letting the sun to cast its harsh shadows over her pretty face.

Dispelling his misgivings of the town, Frank decided to keep an eye on the old sea captain and the girl, if only for his own peace of mind. The lone hotel in town looked run-down and shabby but seemed to be the best around so he ushered his two companions towards it, paying for rooms for all three of them. The captain was more than grateful to rely on the services of this wealthy and rather controlling businessman from back East. It had been a hard trip and one that Abel never dreamed he would ever make.

His muscles crying out as he eased into the moth-eaten hotel bed that night, Abel wondered for the millionth time since he started his journey, why he was putting himself through all this misery and for what? Settling under the pricking blankets, his thoughts immediately turned to those about his grandson, the only link to his deceased daughter, and his old heart softened. The image of a dark young man, with a smile that could cut through the blackest night, filled the captain's memory.

Because of one excuse or another, Abel had declined all invitations over the past almost fourteen years to come to the Ponderosa although he and Adam had maintained their correspondence after the young man had left. Adam's letter from a month ago, however, had sealed the decision for the elderly seafarer to make the hard journey. Not only was his grandson getting married but it had been alluded to that the young man had also been severely injured, a commonplace fact that Adam usually declined to mention but had slipped into his wording this time without thinking.

Unknowing of just how many times he had come close to that very event, the thought of losing the only physical link to Elizabeth terrified Abel. Although the crusty, cantankerous man would never admit such a thing to anyone, not even to Katherine. Soon his eyes drifted shut in exhausted sleep as thankfulness for his granddaughter teased around the edges of his heart.

Katherine Stanton Stoddard, a beautiful name that identified a young woman of gentle disposition at heart but with a hidden fire buried deep within that got herself into trouble once in a while. The then young girl of the tender age of five, found on the streets of Boston and begging for food, had been his only light except for his chandler's shop. But even the latter had been sold three years previous so now only she remained to give him a reason to awaken every morning.

In her own room, Katherine was lying wide awake. She had threshed in bed for a while, trying to find a comfortable position but now lay still, deep in thought. She had only been ten-years-old the last time she had seen her cousin, Adam Cartwright, but she had fallen in love with him even before then. His quick wit, attentive nature and daring good-looks had melted Katherine's heart. He, oblivious to the little girl's crush, continued to be his charming self until the day he had left Boston to return home after finishing college. For months after he had departed, she had silently grieved her dream, cherishing the letters he wrote to her as a brother would write to a beloved sister. She, however, read much more into his tender words for quite some time until she was older and saw sense.

Although she had moved on in life, going to a ladies' boarding school and then taking the job at Miller and Jade, Attorneys-at-Law, she had always retained a secret dream to meet up with her childhood love again one day. The fact that he was sixteen years her senior or that she was on her way to his wedding was beside the point.

Even now, as she lay in her bed, excitement twisted her stomach and fluttered her heart. Turning up the lamp by her bedside, she reached for the well-worn envelope. The light highlighted the red hair tumbling about her shoulders as she took the three sheets of paper from within and began to read the neatly-handwritten words; her left fingers ran along her bottom lip in unison with her eyes moving side to side.  
 _ **  
** **My dearest Katherine,**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you well and prospering in your young life. Spring has turned to summer here in Nevada. All the little calves have been born now and are becoming fat and sassy on the new, long grass of the high meadows. The creeks and rivers are full from the melting ice up in the mountains and flowers are blooming in profusion along the lake. I thought of you today, as I do often whenever I see the bright colors of poppies in the pastures.**_

 _ **Remember how much we used to enjoy listening to the birds outside in the gardens? I heard the chirp of a black-capped chickadee out in the pine trees yesterday and I thought back to the time we spent a Sunday afternoon trying to impersonate every bird call we could think of. You were very competent at doing a robin but you were terrible at doing a chickadee! It drove Grandfather crazy that day, remember? That bird call especially grated on his self-control and he ended up kicking us out of the house to weed the rose bushes by the house. I know he wasn't really upset though, we were just a little too rowdy for his nerves to take at times.**_

 _ **You were such a little thing too, so cute with those freckles on your nose when you scrunched it up in concentration! I bet you are a beautiful young lady now. I think on that each time you come to mind. You had the unruliest mop of red hair, I ever did see. I'd love to know if it ever stopped being so.**_

 _ **I was meaning to ask you, could you get a photograph taken so that I have a current one of you? The last one you sent is almost five years old now but I do know how much the captain is distrusting of any new devices of invention. I'll ask him as well in my letter to him, perhaps that will persuade.**_

 _ **I was wondering how he is really. Does he still have that persistent cough he caught last winter? I would ask him personally but we both know that he would never tell me the truth about his welfare. A very stubborn man is our grandfather, I fear him to not be invincible, however. If you ever need my help in taking care of him, don't hesitate to ask and I will do what I can to provide for you both.**_

 _ **Stay safe, Pebbles, and how I wish with all my heart to be able to see you again. You are a strong young woman and Grandfather is very proud of you, I know this to be true because he has told me. Thank you for being there for him these past years. As always, my love is with you both, Katherine. Until we talk again, little one.**_

 _ **Your cousin,**_  
 _ **Adam**_

Katherine smiled and traced the signature with her index finger, each familiar loop and flourish was explored with a tender touch. A rasping cough startled her out of her reverie and she frowned as she looked to the thin wall separating herself from her grandfather. Rising from her bed and slipping on a thick robe, she tip-toed out of her hotel room and into the next.

Abel was deep in sleep but his breathing continued to be rough and laden with congestion. Katherine's frown deepened on her pretty face as she felt his forehead. It was warm to the touch, the dusty trail was beginning to take its toil on his old lungs. She feared that the last two days of travel would be delayed while he caught his breath after the past time of the vigorous journey. Even if she had to tie him to his bed, they'd both be staying in Ragtown until he was stronger. Pulling the faded quilt up higher to the edge of her grandfather's white hair, she sighed and thought on Adam's promise of help.

The past two years had been tough and had brought her even closer to her secret dream because of the loneliness. Caring for Abel and working at the law office had left little time for meeting new people so her cousin's few letters were cherished and re-read often as a form of solace. She loved Abel dearly but she needed someone more, someone who would cherish her in the way she wanted, needed and deserved.

Tears stung her eyes as she kissed her fingertips and ran them across Abel's wrinkled brow. Returning to her own room, she slowly removed her robe and crawled into bed. Folding the letter, she carefully replaced it into its envelope and put it under her pillow. The lamplight slipped away as she turned down the wick, plunging the room into darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

The day brightly dawned and with a song twittering in the treetops by industrious bird-folk; the sun was shining and the grass growing but Adam woke with a heaviness unbecoming of a birthday honoree. He was disinclined to rise from the cot and instead remained stretched out, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. There he stayed until his stomach growled in annoyance, reminding him of a needed breakfast. With reluctance, he pushed the blanket aside and rose. Jody, lightly sleeping, was awakened by the cot's creaking and Adam's movements in the room.

"Mornin', Adam..."

Adam paused in straightening his sleeping place and glanced towards the bed. A sympathetic smile settled on his face. "Mornin', buddy. How are you feeling?"

His features unreadable, Jody shrugged with minimal effort. He pushed his covers aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked to Adam expectantly who was familiar with the routine of helping him use the chamberpot. Neither man or boy spoke during the duties. Jody sat back down on the edge of the bed but didn't make attempted to get back under the sheets, his head then lowered. A tear slipped from under his left eyelash, wetting his cheek. Contrary to what might have been done before, Adam didn't make a move to comfort but remained apart. He leaned his weight against the dark-wood dresser at his elbow and waited patiently for the silence to be broken.

"They're gone, aren't they?" The boy's glistening eyes met Adam's from across the small bedroom. "Ma...Pa...they died."

"Yes, Jody...I'm afraid they did..." Adam's heart felt like it was being squeezed because he couldn't seem to take a breath. Tentatively, he approached and crouched down in front of his charge. Jody's face remained stoic and emotionless, an ironic canvas upon which the medium of his tears were painted as they slowly slid downward.

"Jody...I don't know what happened or...even how it happened exactly but...I know that they loved..."

"Adam, please...just leave me alone," Jody glanced up and his chocolate eyes had a barrier in them that refused entry to Adam's discerning gaze. "I don't want to talk about it...never."

Adam was taken aback by the cold control being shown by the ten-year-old. What had caused this change in the boy from wanting solace desperately to rejecting it entirely? When Jody's good arm was touched, he jerked it away and climbed back into bed, turning his face away into his pillow. Adam slowly stood to his feet and noted the trembling, young shoulders but felt helpless to do anything without offending. He turned and moved to open the drapes of the window. By him pulling back the heavy fabric, the room was lit up with morning sunshine and a warm patch fell across the bed.

"I'll see about getting us some breakfast..." Adam's voice was calm but hid his churning emotions well as he had trained it to do through much practice. This situation was bringing back some unpleasant memories of his own to deal with. Memories of how he had coped with Inger's death and how he had reacted those years before. He realized that his reaction had not been so very different from Jody's, except that he, Adam, had never seemed to be able to be truly open about his feelings ever again. He didn't want that for this orphaned boy.

The door closed and Jody transitioned to lay on his back, his gaze drifting until it found the sunny window. A hate for the cheery light rushed into his heart and back out again. He had thought that he would feel better if he could remember...now he wished he never had. Pushing himself to sit up against the headboard, he gritted his teeth together so hard that they hurt; he made a promise to himself. He wouldn't talk about it, none of it...when adults talked about things, those things were soon forgotten. He would never forget his parents, no one could make him...not even Adam.

I* * * * *I

The afternoon sun flowing in through the tall windows in the elegant Williams' Virginia City residence caught the shine of the cherry-wood staircase and its lavish carpet. The expensive furnishings of the house seemed to pale in comparison though when Evangeline appeared at the top with her brown hair swept up and Adam's cameo glinting at her throat. Preoccupied with the two packages in her arms and talking to herself as she walked down the steps, she would never know how far his heart would have skipped upon seeing her just then.

The light explored the shimmer of the country-blue silk of her gown and the gold-thread cording decorating it. Her hair shone with a healthy luster as she placed the packages on a side table and put on her lace wrap. Elvira came from the kitchen with two baskets clutched in her hands. She was struck by her employer's elegance.

"Oh, Ma'am!"

Evangeline's coiffured head snapped up at the gasp of surprise from the Irish cook. "What's wrong, Ellie?"

Elvira found her voice, "Nothin', Ma'am, nothin', it's just...you're so beautiful! Like an angel, Ma'am."

Blushing prettily, Evangeline laughed as she swept out of the door and helped her friend load the surrey waiting outside with the items they would need. On the scenic drive to the Ponderosa through the tree-lined roads, the younger woman pointed out different sights along the way that showed off the splendor of the ranch. Herds of grazing cattle, bubbling creeks, tall ponderosa pines, Lake Tahoe stretching out like glass to the horizon...by the time the horse pulled the vehicle into the Ponderosa, Elvira was thoroughly relaxed and happier than she remembered feeling.

The widow's life had been tougher than most and more weathering, telling its sad tale in the faint wrinkles in the attractive woman's face. Her only daughter being her sole focus in life, Elvira had endured much heartache in order to raise her. Her own husband, though kind in spirit, had never been known to be a resourceful person of worth. Instead, he had drank his way into oblivion during the day while she worked for a pittance at a laundry to support their tiny boarding-house room.

Standing and staring up at the front of the graceful ranch house now, Elvira was speechless to think of a man who could have accomplished such a feat, not familiar with such ambition in her dear husband.

"Ellie?"

Evangeline appeared worried as Elvira turned to look at her with a look of awe. "Can we really go in, Ma'am?"

"Of course," Evangeline smiled and retrieved her special packages and a basket of food, "Hop Sing will be expecting us. We better go in through the kitchen doors."

I* * * * *I

Halting outside of Adam's bedroom, Ben tried to suppress the smile refusing to leave. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and was welcomed by Adam who was sitting on the bed and picking at his guitar. The notes tinkled to a halt when the guitarist looked up.

"Hey, Pa. Jody okay?" Adam's face was concerned.

Ben nodded solemnly while he spoke, "Yes, yes, Anne just left. He's still sitting by the window. She didn't manage to get much reaction from him except a bare minimum."

"Doesn't surprise me," Adam's eyes twinged with golden highlights, "He's shut the world out, Pa, and I don't know how to bring him out of it. All day it's been the same, he won't even speak to me now."

Ben frowned, letting silence reign as he knew it needed to. At present he spoke again, "Dinner's ready, Son. You going to come down?"

Much to Ben's chagrin, Adam shook his head in dejection. "No, Pa. I'm not hungry. Think I'll just stay up here for a while longer."

"She would have been here if she could of. Why don't you go visit her tomorrow?" Ben felt bad for prolonging the deception but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah..." With a heavy heart, Adam looked up. "I'm sorry that you and I couldn't have gone up to see the herd today. I'd still like to, I was looking forward to it."

Ben smiled and infused a lightness into his voice, "Oh, don't worry about that. I still want to too, we'll find the time somewhere."

Adam shrugged in mutual agreement and returned his attention to the musical instrument sitting on his knee. He was surprised when his father stepped to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I really think you should come down. Hop Sing outdid himself tonight, it being your birthday and all."

Adam raised an eyebrow and Ben held his breath. The suspense was broken by another shrug from the younger man as he placed his guitar on the bed. "Sure, Pa. Wouldn't want to make him mad," he opened the door and stepped aside, "After you..."

Ben glanced at his son as they passed Jody's door and Adam hesitated but then kept walking. The father patted the other man's shoulder as they rounded the bend down the stairs. Once he looked up when arriving at the second landing, Adam stopped short by what he saw and his mouth fell open.


	30. Chapter 30

The dining table area had been transformed into a romantic cove. The main table had been removed and replaced by a smaller, round table complete with two of the ornate, high-backed chairs that were normally used. Simple place-settings of blue-patterned china plates and crystal glasses had been placed in their positions and a vase of flowers graced the farthest edge of the white tablecloth so as not to impede the dining parties from seeing each other. The window by the table had been shuttered to dim the light somewhat while a few candles flickered in the space.

"Happy birthday, darling..."

Evangeline stood next to the settee, smiling gently and looking stunning in a gown of blue silk and golden-embroidery decorating its skirt and train. Ben grinned as his son stiffly moved down the remainder of the stairs. Adam was struck dumb by the surprise, just the reaction his fiancée had wanted. When he did speak, his words were clumsy.

"What are you...doing here, Evangeline?"

Evangeline laughed along with Ben who finished his descent then too. She teased, "Now isn't that the way to greet a working girl, sir. Can't you think of anything better to say than, 'what are you doing here'? Hop Sing and I have been slaving away on a very special dinner for you and I!"

"But...but what about everyone else?"

Stepping closer, Evangeline cheekily smiled. "Hoss and Joe wanted to go to town tonight instead and Jody has eaten. Anne fed him and Hop Sing is going to tuck him into bed later...so it'll just be us."

Adam chuckled sheepishly and drew her to himself by his hands holding hers. He was going to embrace her when he happened to remember that his father was standing close by and still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ben caught the subtle look he was given, a questioning look singed with a hidden command. He clapped his hands together and moved to walk backwards toward the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting along too. Gotta keep those brothers of yours out of trouble," Ben quickly donned his coat and gun before slipping out the door with a tip of his hat to the lady present. Hoss and Joe were mounted up on their horses outside, waiting with Buck held by the latter young man.

"Was he surprised, Pa?"

Ben gave an exclamation of a laugh. "He sure was, Joe, you two should have seen how far his jaw dropped! Thank you, boys, for your help."

"Glad to do it, Pa. I reckon that she's a mite better birthday gift than a razor..." Hoss guffawed.

All three men laughing, father and sons cantered their horses out of the yard to a night of fun in town while, in the house, the young couple were taking their time in getting to the table. As soon as the door had closed, Adam had pulled Evangeline to himself in a gentle kiss. Drawing apart now, they stood together with their foreheads touching, looking into the other's eyes before kissing again but more passionately this second time.

Feeling like a shy schoolboy all of the sudden, Adam then lamented his unsuitable attire compared to her dress and returned to his room to change into a white shirt and string-tie while Evangeline waited patiently right where she had been left. Elvira placed the last dish of food on the lovers' table before winking at her friend and disappearing back into the kitchen. The younger woman moved to stand by the blazing fireplace and watched the flames cascading upwards in hungry search of oxygen.

When Adam returned, he paused at the bottom of the stairs to take in the lovely vision before him. As if feeling his eyes fixed upon her, she turned her head and smiled, making his heart sing. On her part, Evangeline sighed from the pleasure of seeing how handsome her fiancé looked standing there so relaxed with an elegant hand placed on top of the banister post. While the firelight was highlighting her shiny hair, that same gentle glow was illuminating his pristine white shirt.

The couple breaking from their respective admiration, they met in the middle of the space separating them and were silent, only smiles being exchanged. Then Adam gently pulled her into a tight hug that he held for several seconds before drawing back.

"How I missed you, it's been such a long day but I'll tell you about that during dinner. I didn't think you were coming..."

"I take it you were surprised?"

Adam's face quirked into one of his lopsided smiles as he claimed her lips again with his own. She then led him to the table and he held her chair out for her so she could smooth down the substantial material of her dress before sitting down. Hop Sing and Elvira took turns waiting on the couple that night with the most formal of airs possible, an arrangement that was slightly embarrassing to Adam but that seemed not to faze Evangeline in the slightest.

The tender roast duck was delicious, the French wine smooth and the evening becoming cool by the time the meal was finished after much pleasant conversation about the day's events. Taking the air after eating, Adam led his future bride into Marie's rose garden, to the same wooden bench at which he had entertained a different lady who had been stiff in her acceptance of his affections. Never had that been clearer to him than right now as he stole his arm around Evangeline and she melded willingly into the contours of his body.

Looking into his eyes, Evangeline was reminded of the night of the Virginia City dance which seemed so long ago but in reality had been only a month past. The good memories of the star-lit stroll turned sour as she remembered the events following and she shivered. She wondered if everything would go alright in the future or if more trouble would plague their happiness. Adam felt the tremor in her body and suggested returning to the house but she shook her head. They sat together on the bench and he kept his arm around her slender shoulders.

"What are you thinking?"

Evangeline rested her face into the side of Adam's neck and thought on his question, she sighed. "Our future and what it holds. Adam..." she ventured a question she had been wondering for a while, "What are your plans for Jody?"

Adam's fingers toyed with the golden cording on her cap-sleeve as he took time for himself to think. "I'm not sure. Do you already have an idea of what you think I should do?"

Evangeline stood slowly to her feet and tightly crossed her arms as she stepped away from him. Adam wondered what he said that was amiss. Finally, she spoke in a voice that was unsure, "I need to know if I'm going to be a mother as soon as we marry. It will be a major adjustment simply for you and I getting used to being husband and wife...let alone a ten-year-old boy living with us too."

"I never said we were going to keep him for ourselves, I still have to find his next of kin...if he has any."

Turning back to face him, Evangeline smiled wanly. "Yes, but I know you, remember? Granted, I don't know you that well yet but enough to know the meaning of what happened the other day. You were scared for him."

"Scared?"Adam lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, scared. You care deeply for that boy and want to help him the best way you can. You'll want to keep him if he has no one."

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do...I think, but...I need to be kept in consideration with any such decisions that directly affect us and our future. I don't know how good of a wife I'll make as it stands and then I might be a mother too? To be perfectly honest, I have little faith in my abilities to be either right now..."

Evangeline turned away again and stepped over to finger a small, pink rose that was fully-bloomed. She absentmindedly smelled the sweet scent and felt the soft satin of the petals beneath her touch. Adam smiled and rose to come to her side. His hand brushed hers as he picked the rose and then he carefully snapped off the few thorns clinging to its stem. She smiled as he handed the flower to her and she raised it to her nose.

"I'll always do my best to keep you informed, sweetheart, and I agree that we have a lot to learn about one another but no more than any other newly-married couple does. As for Jody, well, we'll take each day as it comes. What I told you at dinner...I fear he'll still be more of the same during the next days, weeks, even months. A loss like this...can't be forgotten, only dulled by time."

Knowing all too well for herself that truth, Evangeline inclined her head in thoughts of her mother. "Yes...it never goes away," she looked up to find Adam observing her with concern, "Oh, I'm fine. Why don't we go back in now...I still have two more surprises for you, my darling."

"Having you with me is enough," Adam kissed her tenderly.

"But I...you..."

Adam kissed her again and then again before she scolded him for interrupting in that way and pulled him out of the garden towards the house. Both of them laughing, the couple entered the warm house and Evangeline directed Adam to sit by the fire while she disappeared into the kitchen. Making himself comfortable in the blue chair, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The house was silent except for the homey sounds of tinkling coming from the kitchen and the crackling of the fire in the hearth. The feeling of belonging was so intense, he imagined that when he opened his eyes, he would be in his own house not so far in the future. A day of satisfying hard work, a warm welcome home by his wife, a brandy sipped by his own fire, maybe a sleeping dog lying by his chair...he had always wanted a dog. He quietly chuckled, not knowing if Evangeline could handle anything else to take care of just now.

Her light footsteps disrupted his dreamy reverie. When he opened his eyes, she was coming from the kitchen hall with a startling memory towering on the platter she held. He stared in disbelief as she set the silver tray on the low table. A roughly-shaped cone dessert, known as a Swedish spettkaka, stood proudly about a foot tall from its base to its tip.

"That's not...is it?"

Evangeline nodded while she took a knife and carefully sawed off a tiny piece of the rigid structure of crisscrossed batter. She popped the sample into his open mouth and waited with a nervous smile. First he rolled it around with his tongue, a distant expression claiming his dark features before he then closed his eyes and slowly chewed. When he opened them to look at her, they were glistening with a child's memories.

"This tastes even better than hers did."

Having held her breath, Evangeline exhaled with pent-up anxiety. "I should hope so, your stepmother had much more primitive ingredients on a wagon train."

Adam shook his head in wonderment and reached for another piece of the sweet delicacy. Inger had only made this exquisite Swedish dessert twice for him in the short time she had been in his life, the traditional family recipe dying with her. He had reminisced about it to Evangeline one day shortly after they had became a couple. She had obviously stored that bit of information away, deciding to incorporate it into her special evening. He could only imagine the work involved in making the complex confection.

Watching Adam relishing the collective effort of Elvira, Hop Sing and herself, Evangeline was relieved that such a monumental task had been a success. Reaching down under the settee, she claimed a bulky package that she had hidden away for this moment. She put it in his lap and kneeling beside his chair, balanced her elbows on the armrest. He chuckled around the bite in his mouth at her expectant eyes boring into him with intensity.

"What's this?"

"Like I'd tell you that easily...open it up!"

Deliberately drawing the moment out, Adam poked at the pliable package as if to guess what was inside until Evangeline tried to grab it away from him to open herself. He held it up high out of reach, a mischievous grin taunting her. Her annoyed face was so cute that he couldn't resist kissing the pursed mouth protesting so close to his own. Then his hands made quick work of the brown packaging paper.

A black coat was revealed and pulled from within. To Adam's estimation, it was an almost exact duplicate of his old yellow one except for a much more structured style in its stitching and the material was thicker, thus warmer. The dark-rust collar was stiff with newness and the matching cuffs grew to two respective points up the wrist area of the sleeves.

"Well? Do you like it?" Evangeline couldn't read him for once and was at a loss.

"Of course...so this is why my coat went missing...Joe acted too strange for it to be dirty," Adam grinned as he stood up and let the coat fall free of its folded state. Shrugging into it, he smiled at her. He put his hands into the two front pockets and waited to pass inspection. She eyed him with a critical but very appreciative eye as she rose and straightened the stiff collar.

"Very nice, mister. Why in the name of all sense have you never replaced that old coat before now?"

"Waiting for you to do it for me, obviously," Adam quirked his eyebrow, giving him a dimpled mischievous look.

Evangeline laughed, marveling how she could feel this lucky. "You are completely _impossible_! Why do I put up with you anyway?"

Elvira's arrival with coffee dashed any smart comeback from Adam and when he was alone again with Evangeline, she had one more small thing to show him. Pulling back the left side of the coat, she revealed a hidden pocket sewn into the inside, almost melding into the rest of the black lining's surface. A tiny button was undone by her fingers and he was intrigued to see what she had in there.

She held up a tiny cluster of dried, flattened violets in her one hand and spoke softly while fingering the cameo at her throat with the other hand, "Our first date...now you'll have me with you too, wherever you go..."

Adam smiled and took the hand with the flowers in it to place on his chest, over his beating heart. "I already do..."

I* * * * *I

Ben practically fell into bed that midnight with a massive headache pounding in his temples but feeling contented at the same time. Even though he was exhausted after keeping up with his rambunctious younger sons in town, he had felt a release that night from the stress of the last months. When Ben had come home, Adam had been all smiles as Hoss and Joe had joked about the new coat and about their brother being a dandy. Ben's eyes had burned upon seeing the Swedish dessert of old, a fond memory he had forgotten about. He still didn't like how it tasted but then again, Adam was always the one who had enjoyed it most on his seventh and eighth birthdays.

The house was back to being quiet, Hoss and Joe having gone to bed and the bantering over. Adam had said he was going to look in on Jody before retiring as well, after bidding Evangeline goodnight, of course. Ben pulled his covers up higher on his shoulders and punched his pillow to loosen its downy softness. Despite the underlying grief in the house that would have to be faced, his boys were reasonably happy, healthy and awaiting their futures. He sighed, it was good to be Ben Cartwright.


	31. Chapter 31

In a dingy basement, the only impartial witnesses being spiders and a lone rat, a man sat tied to an old chair. His wrists had been restrained with ropes behind his back, his legs secured to the wooden chair's, his scared eyes staring up in trepidation at the two husky men standing in front of him. His lean face already bore the unpleasant marks of the two thugs' knuckles from the sound beating that had just been completed. Sucking in gulps of air, he attempted to quell the rising bile in his stomach from the bruising.

A voice that could be interpreted as being bored spoke from one of the dark corners of the dank room, "Well, Mr. Delph? Are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?"

The burliest of the two interrogators yanked the victim's head back by the hair and sneered, "I don't think so, Boss. I'm a thinkin' he wants some more punishin' 'fore he spills it!"

"No, no, I'll talk, I'll talk..." Delph wrenched his sweating face back and forth in denial of more pain. He had decided that a stranger's privacy wasn't worth this. "Stop, please stop...I'll tell...I'll tell you!"

"Now, that's more like it," the disembodied voice chuckled and the hired thug released the victim to step back.

"What did the telegrams say?" The voice contained a hint of urgency.

"They said that...," Delph glanced fearfully at his two tormentors grinning above him. "...the Grant boy is in Virginia City and that...that he's safe."

"And who did the esteemed sheriff send that message to?"

Delph pulled at his tight bonds in silence, unwilling to further destroy his loyalty to his job and customers. The two large men took a threatening step toward him while pushing their sleeves up on their muscular arms. The little man cringed and the answer came on a whisper, "Adam Cartwright..."

"Louder."

"Adam Cartwright."

"Cartwright!" The voice's owner materialized in the form of Silas Anderson, irritated at this new revelation. "Him again? Like a scourge on our heads! What is his connection this time? Tell me!"

"He's...he found the boy...he's takin' care of him. He's an old family friend, I gathered."

"Was there any mention of gold or Grant's ranch?"

Delph bit his lip hard, a speck of blood appearing. "N...No...the sheriff said he was going to...to go talk to him...next week."

With a smile twisting his fat lips, Anderson nodded to the third hired man at his side who drew his gun and silently pointed the barrel at the back of the bound man's head. "Then I guess I don't need you anymore, Mr. Delph," Anderson sneered, "Pity...you were such a help too."

A single shot echoed sharply in the underground space and the unfortunate Carson City telegrapher slumped forward in instant death, a neat bullet hole in the back of his head. The smoking pistol was returned to its silver-studded holster strapped to the hip of the smartly-dressed shooter. The man's blue eyes glimmered with momentary regret but that was replaced by cold ambition. Besides, that was the only thing he had in common with his employer and that one item kept the partnership friendly for he hated the grotesque little weasel of a bank clerk. They both were of the same ilk and the former man knew it.

Anderson instructed the two ruffians to remove the body and to dump it over a cliff somewhere out of town, a task they set to obediently. When they had disappeared up the stairs with their burden, the other two men ascended more slowly. In silence, the short, pudgy man and the lean figure next to him both strode down the black halls to an office door. Inside, after lighting a lamp, Anderson directed the immaculate hired gun to sit in one of the low, wrap-around chairs in front of the massive desk.

Taking a seat in the big office chair, Anderson crossed his short legs on the edge of the desk and looked at his stoic employee. Grinning, the smaller man's cheeks puffed out and reddened as he addressed his companion, "So Cartwright has the kid..."

"What's your plan now? We've added murder to the list of charges, there's no going back now."

Anderson shrugged and reached for one of Sharon's cigars. Instead of lighting it, he reached for the silver clipper set beside it. "There might be more than one murder before we get that gold. Get used to it."

"Killing is my line of work but your nonchalant attitude toward it is deplorable."

"So they tell me," Anderson smirked and snipped off another section of the cigar, adding to the pile of dusty fragments on the desk. "Now, we'll wait. The sheriff's hidden the gold somewhere and it will have to be claimed eventually. Knowing Cartwright, let's hurry him along. Meeker is the only living relation to young Grant, right?"

"So Meeker said, why?"

"My bet is that Cartwright will find out all he can about the boy's relatives. Meeker will show up prominently on the list," Anderson reached for another cigar and began mutilating that one too, "Now...if Meeker has an accident...the gold will be transferred to the Virginia City Bank...probably into a trust fund for that brat. Since there is such controversy over the chest, it will most likely be manually transferred. However, we'll be there to collect instead when those coins are transported."

"Meeker owes you money, don't forget. Sure I want to kill him?"

Anderson swept the pile of deceased cigars off Sharon's desk into a waste basket. He sat back and pressed his steepled fingers against his pursed lips. "If the mood strikes you, do it immediately. If not, then leave him somewhere where he won't be found right away but I still want his body recovered by a casual discoverer, preferably Cartwright. Incidentally, I want a shot across his bow too. Don't want him killed, just warned."

Byron Swidon frowned, ran a finger over his smooth upper lip and then nodded. "Alright, but I want a raise in my cut."

"How big of a raise?"

Swidon took a pair of black gloves from his pocket and meticulously pulled them on, finger by finger. "From fifteen to thirty percent."

"Agreed. Just get both jobs done, keep me informed when the deed is done," Anderson rose and gestured for the both of them to proceed out into the halls. Leaving through and locking down the bank's back door, Anderson walked to his apartment off of a sleazy establishment that usually kept him up half the night with its loud laughter and music. He could have afforded a much nicer accommodations but it was not to be because of his own waste. His wages from Sharon were quite substantial but he had a secret problem, an unfortunate problem that had followed him from childhood and that had crippled him in soul and pocketbook...compulsive gambling coupled with a mean spirit. Naturally, he felt a malice toward anyone with the freedom from these afflictions, especially rich personages. His employer and the Cartwrights, especially that arrogant Adam Cartwright, were at the top of his hate list.

Byron Swidon rode under the moon shining above, on his way to Carson City. The moonlight glinting off his silver trappings created an eerie spectacle around the man riding on his gray steed. It was late, too late for anyone to be alone on a road but he didn't care. He enjoyed the night, in the dark shroud of mystery was where he felt most comfortable. Unlike Meeker, the aurora of danger projected was genuine. Swidon had no trouble killing the cardsharp because in his own estimation, the man was the bottom of the barrel, a ne'er-do-well not worth the cards he held day after day. Living for the thrill of the chase was Swidon's comfort in his solitary life, that and the fact of his detailed observations of his fellow man. In that line of thought, Meeker had no notion of his own purpose in life nor his ambitions, thus he was expendable and of no use to his ruthless peer. As for Cartwright, Swidon felt uncharacteristically unsure about that job. The man was obviously not slothful or weak but, after all, a bonus was promised and an extra chase might be amusing.

After reaching Carson City and riding quietly down the silent main street in the wee hours of the morning, the hired gun halted his mount across the street from the jail. His blue eyes narrowed as they stared at the barred window. _Only a matter of time, Meeker...only a matter of time..._ Swidon mused, for he was a patient man.


	32. Chapter 32

After Adam's birthday, the next days at the Ponderosa flew by on the wings of toil for everyone and soon almost a week had passed. Sheriff Henderson visited at one point, informing the Cartwrights to the vague particulars of Meeker, his release from jail, his subsequent departure from Carson City and also, Henderson felt trusting enough to divulge the information about the gold. After much discussion with Roy in town, he left with a promise to keep the old chest hidden until such time as it could be brought to Virginia City safely. But, riding away from that town towards his own, the Carson City sheriff had a sinking feeling that he'd be back soon. He'd done all he could but... _Would it be enough,_ he wondered.

The pieces of new knowledge alarmed the family and they doubled their watchfulness over Jody in case a kidnapping was in progress. But as the days continued and nothing happened, their guard lowered somewhat. Hands were set up to watch the house, the crossroads and the trails but other than that, the Cartwrights attempted to carry on as usual.

Evangeline was keeping up quite well with wedding preparations along with Elvira's help and Frank's arrival the day after Adam's birthday boosted her morale considerably. She was ecstatic to hear that Frank had won the lawsuit, enabling him to keep his company and carry on as before. Adam was relieved that his promises to Evangeline had come true in the way of her father's well-being.

Though Frank had a few dinners at the Ponderosa, he never mentioned the captain or the young girl traveling with the seafarer. Frank had gladly paid for the two of them to stay in Ragtown until such a time as Abel could travel but the good samaritan didn't feel the need to speak of it. Never had he considered that the Cartwrights could be connected with the old man and so that surprise was assured to them.

Adam exalted in being able to be outside on the ranch working again with his brothers but the reason for his freedom remained heavy on his mind. Jody had severed the pursuit of company from anyone, preferring instead to sit by his window and watch the nature outside. He was disinclined to accept any kind of solace other than his own company and that had left Adam at somewhat of a loose end. To take his own mind off of the constant worry, Adam had disregarded all warnings about his healing shoulder and had returned to work with a vigor. He kept himself busy but not too far away so as to be available if a shifty event should happen at the house. Though a tad sore on more than a few nights, he had seemed to have gotten away with his typical dismissive attitude towards his own health.

Jody also was recovering and his arm had relented of its pain and was now only aching after his mishaps. Not that he cared, his grief was complete without room for love from anyone. Anne faithfully came each day to read to him, to talk through one-sided conversations and to see to his needs but none of her efforts ever brought much response. Around the hectic schedule of The Helping Hand and planning the wedding for the next weekend, Evangeline did her best too to help but to no avail. All the Cartwrights tried and failed to bring the boy out of his shell; he was withdrawn into a world devoid of life except for the seeming enjoyment he got from the quiet nature outside his window.

Adam had resolved to give the boy time, to find a way through the grief, but his own patience was beginning to run out. To Adam's discerning observation, no progress was being made and on Thursday, when he asked Jody if he'd like to go downstairs and the boy refused yet again after almost two weeks now of being confined, Adam put his foot down.

"Jody, this is doing you no good. You can't stay in your room forever, there's life being lived outside of these walls and you can be a part of it. I've been worried about you. Anne, Evangeline, Pa, Hoss, Joe and I...we all have been concerned."

Jody turned from the window and gazed at Adam with dull eyes. His tone was flat and tired,"What do you care? Ma and Pa's dead...nothing matters...I don't have to go nowhere if I don't wanna...leave me alone..."

Adam's head bobbed in contemplative agreement as he eased himself onto the bed edge and observed the boy across from him. Jody ignored him, the room was still and filled with the cool air of the day that did nothing for the heated pain within the four walls. Adam thought back to his own childhood, to the feelings he had long suppressed over the years. His musing brushed against the memories following his stepmothers' deaths. A lump settled in his throat and tried to choke him.

Rising from his seat to crouch next to Jody by the window, Adam followed Jody's gaze to see what was of interest outside. A small ponderosa pine grazed the glass with its lush branches and within its safe haven was a miniscule bird's nest. On the edge of the woven entrapment sat a tiny hummingbird, its wings fluttering for balance as she fed her baby. The little mother, doting on the tinier body under itself, gladdened Adam's heart as he glanced at his young companion.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Jody's throat contracted in a gulp but his eyes remained fixed ahead. Adam sighed and spoke while watching the birds again, "My grandfather adopted a girl once who was much younger than you at the time. Her name is Katherine and she's a young lady now. She loves birds as well, especially hummingbirds. When she was five years old...her parents died too...and she was left alone..."

Jody rapidly blinked, revealing that he was indeed listening. Adam noticed this and continued, "Katherine didn't have anyone to look after her like you do. My grandfather found her on the streets. She was alone, hungry, wearing ripped clothes...but she was a lucky little girl. She was found and given a home and..."

A tear escaping down Jody's cheek stopped Adam in his musings. He had lost his train of thought and wasn't sure how to proceed. What to say to a small boy who had lost his entire world within a few sparks of memory? On the trail, Adam had been given plenty to keep him busy after Inger's death and he had been forced, through various circumstances, to take sole care of his brothers after Marie's passing. So, he decided that Jody needed something to keep his mind busy too. There might just be away to go about finding such a thing as well.

Jody was more than surprised when Adam picked him up, set him on his feet and began grabbing clothes from the dresser drawers. Helping the boy out of the nightshirt and into a pair of pants and a shirt, Adam silently listened to Jody's protests but then fixed him with a firm stare.

"That's enough, Jody. I won't hear any more argument about this. You're going." Adam buttoned the shirt as far as he could around the broken arm. Then he smiled as he looked into the boy's panicked face and his tone softened further to a whisper, "I've got something to show you that I think you'll like. Are you coming? I promise that it will be worth it. Give me a chance?"

Jody stared into the man's face until he lowered his little head in a nod that was almost unable to be noticed. A small triumph but a triumph nonetheless to Adam's thinking. He smiled and scooped Jody up into his arms to carry out of the room.

Hoss was more than pleased with himself as he dismounted and walked over to his little brother sitting on the fence by the gate.

"Well, Hoss, you did it!" Joe straightened his tan hat with a merry laugh.

Hoss shook his head and looked back out over the large herd of horses milling in the pasture. "Nah, Joe, we did it. I had my doubts a few times but we got this dadblamed herd down here. You did good riding Sport in front of them, Jupiter don't seem t' mind him quite so much. Adam's face was worth all the trouble though. Where'd he go anyhow?"

Joe looked around from his perch and shrugged but then Ben's voice interrupted as their father moved to lean on the fence beside them. "He went in to check on Jody," Ben said as he looked out over the horses and admired quite a few. "You know, boys, I was so against Adam breeding a thoroughbred string but now that I see the results, I'm more than impressed. Those mares have foaled some well-balanced colts. Take that one for example," he pointed to a particular black foal with a white blaze running down its small face, "That one is exceptional. Those long legs will be good for running and that short back will give him a perfect stride. A lot like his father in that regard."

Hoss winked at Joe who poked his brother in the ribs. Ben chuckled, knowing that his approval had been a relief but refusing to let his boys off the hook completely. He liked to keep them guessing once in a while.

Footsteps crunched from behind and they all turned. Adam approached from the house with Jody timidly shuffling beside him. At one point, Adam bent down as if to say something to the child and then the two kept stepping forward, more confidently though. The other three Cartwrights couldn't help but feel as if they had just glimpsed something special that they hadn't been meant to see.

Ben smiled gently as he stood straight, a smile toning down his regal presence. "Hello, Jody, I'm so glad you decided to join us. You want to see the horses?"

Jody looked up at Adam who nodded with encouragement and pushed him toward Ben. The older man stepped forward to boost the boy up onto the top rail. The brothers shared smiles as their father entered into his own world, animatedly pointing out items of interest to his charge. Adam winked as he put on his chaps, buckling the tooled straps around his hips and the clasps behind his thighs. Then he vaulted over the gate to join his brothers and swiftly mounted up on his chestnut steed. Jody watched with great interest as he listened to Ben's detailed narration of what Adam, Hoss and Joe were doing on horseback.

From Sport's tense back, Adam first swung and threw a lariat loop that settled neatly around Jupiter's neck. The, black stallion was corralled into his own secure pen and then the brothers got down to business. Jody's eyes never left the scene as the younger Cartwrights worked as a synchronized unit. Throwing nooses, communicating with subtle wrist movements to their horses and picking out the best of the string, the brothers soon had the mares cut from the desired foals to do some evaluation and weaning.

Adam kept one eye on Jody the whole time for signs of a breakdown but the boy was always staring with the open-eyed look of curious observation. Perhaps with a little more flourish then was necessary, Sport was slid to a halt next to the fence with Adam dismounting at the same time. He was determined to be upbeat and that move definitely impressed. A small giggle escaped from Jody as Adam grinned at him and swept his hat off in a bow.

"So what do you think of my thoroughbreds, Jody? Like 'em?" Adam replaced his hat upon his head.

Jody nodded and pointed at a certain foal. "I like that one best of all..."

Ben chuckled upon seeing that the same black colt he had commented on was in Jody's sights. Adam gestured for the little horse to be brought over. He then helped Jody down from the fence so that the boy could run his fingers over the velvet muzzle and across the downy, black baby fur. Adam could see that his idea of a decision had been and still was...perfect.

Smiling, he crouched next to Jody and pet Jupiter's foal gently as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "You know...this little guy will need someone to take care of him. He has to be weaned now and it will be tough for him...do you want to take care of him?"

Tears did glisten then in Jody's eyes as he stared at Adam then at the foal and back again. Ben, Hoss and Joe grinned, barely containing chuckles although Joe hiccuped from a stifled chortle. Jody suddenly surprised them all by throwing his arms around Adam's neck in a tight hug. Shocked at first, Adam slowly pulled the boy close in an embrace of strength that seemed to add power into the little body he was shielding. Jody finally drew back before giving the foal a similar show of affection who wasn't as touched by it.

"Hoss, take this one into the barn, will you?" Adam requested, trying to contain the catch in his voice.

"Can I go with it?" piped up an earnest, young voice. Adam gazed intently at Jody before nodding. Ben smiled as Hoss and Joe escorted the two young ones to the barn, the foal protesting and Jody walking with his hand on its withers.

Crossing his arms and bumping his shoulder into his eldest's, Ben commented with a wry smile, "You know don't you that you'll never get him out of that barn now?"

Adam lifted his shoulders in resignation. "The nights are very warm of late. He needs something else to think about besides his own troubles. I've been keeping my eye on that colt and it has a very gentle disposition. I think those two will get along great."

Undoing his chaps, Adam slung them over the fence before shrugging into his convenient new coat and mounting back up. "I'm going to town for awhile. You need anything?"

"No, except the mail if you wouldn't mind. Say hello to Evangeline for me?"

"Will do. I'll be back before supper," Adam tipped his hat as the antsy Sport lunged forward, anxious for a run into town. Ben gazed after horse and rider with a small smile adorning his lips. Then he turned to join his other two sons in the barn. Judging from the quiet laughter issuing from within, Jody was loosening his grip on his grief at least long enough to enjoy some of what Life had to offer in the way of good.


	33. Chapter 33

In the Virginia City telegraph and mail office, Anderson stared thoughtfully at the telegram held in his hands. An odd account from a **_Byron S._** about a chicken that had left the henhouse, had been wounded by a fox but was soon to be taken care of. The telegrapher quirked an eyebrow and shook his head, knowing that he was the one that was being kept deliberately in the dark. The coded words were indeed meant for only two pairs of eyes but certainly not his.

Anderson's lips twisted with a hidden smirk and an air of success filled his mind. Adopting his customary cheery nature, he pocketed the paper and paid for the right number of words. He was so deep in thought about his next scheme that he didn't see the man stepping in behind him into the little one-room office. Anderson turned, smacking straight into Adam Cartwright.

The little man recovered his senses in time to bob up and down with apologies pouring from his mouth. He even went so far as to brush off the front of Adam's new coat with his short fingers. "Oh, I am sorry, Mr Cartwright, so sorry! How clumsy of me, I do beg your pardon. Have a good day, sir!"

The man-in-black nodded in acknowledgment as Sharon's clerk scuttled out the door and down the street. Adam shook his head in thought. Silas Anderson always gave him a very uneasy feeling but why he wasn't sure. Shrugging, Adam removed his hat as he stepped into the office for the Ponderosa mail.

I* * * * *I

From afar, the horseman appeared to be like any normal traveler, dusty and most likely longing for a warm meal. But, as his horse walked rather aimlessly down the road to the Ponderosa, the man slipped from the saddle and landed with a grunt on the dusty ground. His rumpled clothes were stained with red that originated from a wound in his abdomen. Coherent thought fled from him as the pain rolled through him and he lost consciousness.

The body by the road was too far away for the Ponderosa sentries to see it but close enough to be spotted by any passing person of watchful nature. Unlucky for him, the unconscious man brought no special attention to himself because not one soul traveled by. George Meeker lay still, a red puddle pooling slowly under his back. A groan, a flutter of the eyelids, a slight move of the head but no other indications that his life would continue for much longer.

I* * * * *I

Evangeline glanced up and a smile broke out on her face when Adam entered the restaurant. It had been a quiet day with only a few patrons. Two customers were still in the dining room after having been served and were now eating while quietly talking. The older couple looked up at the tall visitor but then returned their attention to their bowls of chicken soup. Evangeline took Adam's hand and led him into the kitchen where Elvira was working.

Adam greeted the busy cook,"Hi, Ellie, good to see you. How have you been since last week?"

"Just fine, Mister Adam, just fine. I, uh, I best be gettin' on with my work now," Elvira smiled and curtsied, the latter being a habit that Evangeline had been desperately trying to break but with little success. Adam was charmed, however, and returned the sweet gesture with a bow of his own. The cook turned away with a blush on her cheeks and moved to go check on the diners.

"She idolizes you, you know. You shouldn't encourage her," Evangeline smiled but put her hands on her hips in a stubborn fashion which only gained a chuckle from her fiancé. He did so love it when she got into one of her sassy moods.

Adam followed her to where a pot of potatoes had finished boiling. She grabbed a towel and took the pot off of the stove-top, fanning away the billowing steam and then draining the water away into a bucket. Adam broke off a piece of cooked potato and tasted it, nodding in approval at the softened texture.

"Perfect," he commended while turning to grin at her.

Putting down the towel, Evangeline ran her hands up the front of Adam's coat to clasp behind his neck. "I know something or I should say someone who could fit that description too."

"My horse?"

Evangeline giggled and pulled his head down to hers. "Oh, you! Come here..."

When the kiss fell away, Evangeline's face had an odd expression upon it. Adam asked what was the matter and she replied that his lips tasted like potatoes. Chuckling, he replied that he had drank a beer before the last time he was at the restaurant.

"My breath must have been tinged with alcohol at that time."

"Yes, but I didn't mind that so much. It made you even more exciting somehow," Evangeline squinted into his eyes with a saucy smile and then, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again, hard this time. Her lips caressed his, their insistent firmness promising even more when the time was right. She whispered her love in his ear and he too reveled in calling her "darling" in the midst of their passion. Chaste though their moment was, she couldn't resist slipping his black coat from his shoulders so that she could feel his strong shoulders and back better while the couple indulged in one more kiss before desisting. Adam could feel her intense desire for his body but more importantly, he could feel her intense adoration for him as a person...and he was amazed once again at the knowledge that he nearly had this beautiful woman in his possession after so many years of waiting for the perfect one to compliment his life. He suppressed a shiver that ran deliciously under her fingertips on his neck and right down the middle of his back. But then there was a little stab of pain in his lower back but he ignored it as he led Evangeline to sit with him at the little kitchen table.

Adam spent a couple of hours that day with his future wife in which time they discussed a few last wedding issues in-between feeding any straggling customers that entered. Much laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen as Evangeline tried to get the food finished around Adam's teasing and mischief in the form of taking her spoons at intervals and threatening to put the wrong spices in the dishes. That time together was pure magic and heralded a time of even greater joining of their hearts. Customers dwindled again at one point and the couple could have more time to talk. Nearing the end of his visit as they sat together, she excitedly talked about her wedding dress that was being made even as they spoke.

As her velvet voice continued in detail, Adam found his mind was wandering. Not because she was uninteresting, far from that, but because he couldn't help but remember another woman who had talked nearly as excitedly about an engagement party dress. Lavender organdy with a sash, she had said...He had been too caught up in work and the subsequent exhaustion to see what really was important, were the little moments, the love shared between two hearts. He vowed never to make that same mistake again...to never put ambition over the ones he loved...

"Adam? Are you listening?"

Adam started and shook his head. "Don't mind me, I was just thinking. What was it that you were saying, my love?"

Evangeline cautiously spoke while watching his face, "I was just saying that my dress will be finished a day before it was supposed to...Are you sure that you're alright?"

"You worry about me too much, I'm fine," Adam smiled and reached for her hand. He caressed her fingers between his own then raised them for a kiss on her knuckles.

"You need to be worried over by a woman. Ben does well to keep you in line but he can only do so much before his worry becomes a challenge between you," Evangeline looked at him knowingly.

"True, but I'm still fine, " Adam stood, pulling her up with him and cradling her body under his large hands, "I need to go now but soon I won't have to let you go, _ever_ , little miss. Only one week to go...I can't wait for when home is where you are, my darling."

The promise wasn't missed by her and she was smiling long after he had kissed her and left. At one point though in the afternoon, she suddenly felt cold as if a grave had just been passed over and then an inescapable fear clutched at her heart. Excusing herself from Elvira's presence, she hurried upstairs to the little room she used at times if she got overtired. Once there, she briskly walked to a cabinet. Taking a faded yellow coat from it, she sank onto the bed and tentatively ran her hand over the faint pink stain on its shoulder. Burying her nose in the inner folds of the garment, she smelled the mixed and masculine essence of her fiancé that was still in the fabric and she fervently prayed for his safety.

I* * * * *I

On the way home, Adam was in high spirits. The only shadow over his good mood being the questions that had remained unanswered by Sheriff Henderson. Adam had talked to Roy before leaving town but most of the old sheriff's suggestions had been already executed by the Cartwrights in their attempts to keep Jody safe. There seemed to be nothing else to be done except to keep the sentries posted and the boy close to the ranch within the protective circle of the family. Perhaps all the fuss was only a false alarm after all.

Glancing from side to side as he rode along, Adam was broken out of his reverie by the shape of what appeared to be a man lying by the wayside. Despite his initial concern, Adam still pulled his gun before dismounting and tensely approaching the body. The distressed state of the stranger became apparent upon examination and Adam holstered his weapon in order to check for signs of life. The pulse was weak beneath his fingers but it was there. The blood that had pooled earlier had soaked into the ground and left behind a black stain under the man's back that alerted his benefactor to the gunshot wound. The flesh could be seen torn and ragged around a gaping hole in the still abdomen. Adam winced as he pulled back the shirt and saw the familiar wound that had afflicted all of his family, including himself, more than once.

Adam collected his canteen and went about trying to make the wounded man as comfortable as possible. The bloodied old shirt was removed and a watered handkerchief dabbed around the gashed hole that stretched straight through the man's body and out of an exit wound in his back. The stranger revived after a time, gasping from the pain. He struggled but heard a deep voice trying to calm him down. The words came through a thick fog of agony and most slipped by unnoticed.

Adam calmly spoke while pillowing the man's head with his own black coat, "Easy...you're in quite the pickle here. Just lie still. Let me see what I can do for you here..."

The man was struggling to keep conscious but he had enough strength to choke out the question as to the man-in-black's identity. Upon Adam's reply, the man's eyes widened in terror and he attempted to shove the other man away from himself. He thrashed like a wounded horse before losing his strength to do even that.

"No...no...not safe...not safe...being...followed...get out...he's after...you..."

"Easy, easy," Adam's voice tried to calm as his eyes darted around at the trees and road to spot any new threat. At the same time, his hands cleaned and wrapped the man's torso as best as could be done with bandages from his saddlebags. He saw nothing amiss nor heard any unique sounds other than those common to nature. Puzzled yet still cautious and on edge, Adam gingerly pulled the comatose man to a soft, grassy spot next to a large rock.

Adam knew that the sentries were nearby up the trail and he quickly made a decision as to what to do next. Raising his gun, he fired two shots into the air but before his finger could pull the trigger once more, a foreign pistol shot from behind him split the air and then silence shadowed. Only the approaching sound of crunching footsteps tainted the quiet before a fourth shot followed, that being accompanied by a dull thud.


	34. Chapter 34

The afternoon had turned rather humid but, in the barn, Jody was cool in the shadows while sitting in the hay and watching his new friend. He felt deeply for the little foal, scared to be without its mother for the first time in its young life. Jody knew all too well how that felt. His own pain being acute and bubbling at the surface of his mind and heart. The pacing of the foal seemed symbolic somehow of the ache that continually traveled back and forth through his own soul, that ache consisting of a wish for everything to merge back into normality. Except that nothing was ever going to be normal again for him.

Jody glanced up from his troubled observations when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. "Oh, hi, Mr Cartwright..."

Ben smiled and crouched down next to the boy sitting against the outside of a stall wall with his legs stretched straight out. Both onlookers watched the restless foal in companionable silence before Jody broke that quiet with a question.

"Mr Cartwright...why do foals need to be weaned? They're happy with their mas, I don't get it."

Feeling that the query might have a deeper purpose, Ben chose his words carefully as he looked into the innocent, chocolate eyes staring up at him. "They are indeed happy with their mothers but...there is so much more for them to do that they can't do if they stay."

Jody was puzzled and his tone reflected that, "What kind of things? If they're fine together, why change it?"

"Because once a foal gets to a certain age, it's time to move on and find his own way in the world. A new and exciting time is coming for that little guy over there. He'll be trained, he will grow and become stronger. The separation isn't pleasant but he will be better for it. He'll also make new friends, like you already are to him."

"But can't he do all of that and still be the same?"

"Yes, he could, I suppose. But that's not how nature intended it. Here on the Ponderosa, we separate the mares from their foals in order to raise saddle horses but, in the wild, the mares are the ones who push the foals away. It's still not pleasant but it has to happen and the mothers know it."

"I wish they didn't..." Jody fell silent, thinking of his own mother lying in her bed and telling him to take courage before he had left to get the doctor. She must have known that she'd never see him again but his young mind couldn't comprehend all of the factors at play in her decision to send him on a hopeless mission. All he knew was that she had pushed him away and broken her promise for her and his father to be there when he returned. They hadn't been there in the truest sense... because they had been dead.

Ben watched the boy with great worry. The last thing he wanted Jody to go through was more painful memories but he also knew that the boy was in the early stage of grief, when anything and everything reminded one of what one had lost. Ben knew that feeling all too well. He had felt it on numerous occasions, including a few when he thought one or more of his beloved sons had been taken from him. He wished that he could take that raw grief away from this little boy now who didn't deserve that cruel twist of fate.

Destroying the focused thoughts of both grieved minds, the sound of a horse-drawn vehicle entering the yard could be heard outside of the barn and Ben started from his musings. Rising stiffly from the hay-strewn floor, he turned to smile down at Jody and extended his hand to help him up.

"Sounds like we got ourselves a visitor. Let's go see who that is, shall we?"

Nodding, Jody clambered to his feet although he ignored the proffered hand and walked out of the barn on his own. Ben noticed the cold-shoulder but declined to address it. He was pleasantly surprised to see his eldest son's future wife waving to them from near the house. Evangeline greeted the two of them as she climbed down from her perch on the buggy seat.

"Hello, Ben, Jody...I hope I'm not intruding on your day."

"Never," Ben smiled and kissed her cheek. "Is anything wrong?"

Evangeline opened her mouth as if to say something important but then realized that it may not be appropriate for the young boy's ears. Instead, she smiled back, trying to calm her inner demons that were insisting that something was amiss. "No, nothing's wrong, exactly. I was just hoping to see Adam. Is...is he around?"

Ben shook his head, puzzled by her hesitancy and the fidgeting she was doing with her handbag. "No, he's not back from town yet. I thought he was with you."

"No, he left the restaurant hours ago, I thought he would be home already."

Knotted panic was beginning to rise in Evangeline's chest and was filtering into Ben's as well. Jody stared up at the two silent adults and wondered what all the fuss was about. He had no doubt that Adam could take care of himself. After all, he was, well, Adam! Jody's innocence was a blessing to Ben who, in his preoccupation, had forgotten that the child was standing there.

At that moment, the jangle of multiple horsemen came from the trail by the barn and soon several Ponderosa hands had appeared, one cradling a man across his saddle who looked in a bad way. The horses came to a slow halt and the injured stranger became the sole focus as he was gently taken down into the arms of the three hands.

Ben ran forward to help and directed the man to be taken inside. He then turned to the fourth and most seasoned hand present."What's going on here? Who is that?"

Bob Denver spoke as he dismounted, "Adam found him by the north trail, Mr Cartwright. He's bad off, been gut-shot."

"Then why wasn't he transported on a buckboard and where is my son?"

Bob scratched his head. "That fellow was bushwhacked by some hired killer, real fancy dandy, he was. Took a shot at Adam too but missed. Us hands heard the shots and came a runnin' but we weren't as close as we thought to them."

"Where is that hired killer now?"

"He's dead back aways, Adam was able to gun the skunk down but he wanted the injured man to brought back here as fast as possible to be out of danger, jest in case there are any more of them out there that he don't know about. I better get goin' for a doctor now..."

The man turned to go but was stopped by Evangeline's tentative voice, "But...where's Adam exactly? Is he coming?" She clutched onto Ben's arm and her eyes were wide as she stared at the weathered ranch hand.

Bob smiled with respect at the young woman. "He'll be right along, Miss. Just wanted to take a look around first, is all. He's got Tom with him so he'll be safe enough."

After a few more questions that yielded somewhat appeasing answers, Ben thanked the man before Bob rode back out of the yard in a cloud of dust. Evangeline was scared for more than one reason but didn't let on as she entered the house to see what she could do for the wounded man and to help Hop Sing with him. Jody was bewildered and alarmed now but Ben's calm demeanor put him at ease as he was told to return to the barn and keep an eye on the foal. The father was far from calm, however, and showed it by pacing in front of the porch like a caged tiger until more hoofbeats could be heard coming from corral side of the house.

Adam appeared on Sport with the aforesaid "Tom" Maddison cantering behind him. Also hearing the horses, Jody ran from the barn and straight to the man-in-black as Adam pulled up but stayed in the saddle which Ben thought was strange as he hurried over.

"Are you alright, Son?" Ben's hand came to rest on Adam's thigh.

Adam gave a tight nod and glanced toward the house. "Is the wounded man in the house?"

"Yes...yes, he's being taken care of..." Now Ben knew something was definitely wrong. The pained strain in his eldest's voice that had become familiar over the years during injuries, warned of something being horribly amiss. Ben glanced to Jody who had grabbed onto Adam's pant leg for attention.

"Are you sure, you're okay, Adam?"

Despite his hidden distress, Adam smiled down at the boy and nodded again. "Fine, Jody, just fine. The colt doing okay?"

It was Jody's turn to nod. "Yup, a mite scared but calmer."

"Good, good..." Adam met Ben's stare with a pointed one of his own. It was a plea and a desperate one at that.

Ben put his hands on Jody's shoulders and guided him back to the barn. The perturbed man was trying to seem cheerful while inside, he was torn by worry. Adam remained upright on his horse until the barn door had shut behind the boy but then he slumped forward and slid to the ground with an agonized yelp accompanying his descent.

"Adam!" Young Tom jumped off his horse and rushed around to his prone boss while Ben was already running back. The horses, snorting in alarm, moved aside.


	35. Chapter 35

Sliding to the ground in a flurry of dust, Ben raised Adam's shoulders higher to support and his son groaned. Adam then managed to choke out in a pained voice, what had happened to him. "I think I'm...going to need a little help...to get inside in one piece...Pa...bushwhacker... took a shot at me...I...landed wrong...when I...ducked. Thought I was okay...until I...got closer to the...ranch..."

Adam could say no more and he stiffened in his father's hold. Ben's heart was in his throat as he wrapped his son's arm around his own shoulders and hauled him up with Tom's help. The vague explanation hadn't helped much and Ben still didn't know exactly what was wrong with his son, there seemed to be no blood and no evidence of any wounds. A suspicion was rising, however, but the thought brought with it...unpleasantness.

Reaching the house at last, the ailing man was panting from pain and nearly cried out when he was helped to the settee to lie down. That position brought him no relief either from the massive spasms churning in his back muscles. Ben sent Tom to keep Jody out in the barn while a new wave of pain shot through Adam, his back arching as he bit back another agonized groan.

That stifled cry startled Evangeline who was finishing up with Hop Sing in the guest bedroom. The chinaman was putting the last touches on the unconscious man's bandages, complete with a Chinese herbal salve on them. She dropped the pot of salve, sending it clanging onto the floor, and rushed out into the living area. Hop Sing desperately wanted to follow but he had his own patient to look after and the man wasn't in a good way at all.

Outside of the room, Evangeline almost screamed upon seeing her beloved, his body rigidly arched and writhing on the settee while he was sweating profusely. His face was scrunched up in pain as his father was apparently diagnosing what was wrong. Stifling a sob, she hurried to kneel at Adam's side and planted a hand on his quivering shoulder while running an unsteady hand through his damp hair.

"Adam! Darling, it's okay, everything's okay...it'll be okay...I'm here...take it easy...it'll be okay..." she didn't know why she was babbling but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Tensed under her hands, Adam didn't hear her anyway, the pain too much for him to think straight. He continued to jerk and groan, his stiff body seeming not to be able to rest.

Evangeline turned to Ben, her eyes anguished and her voice choked, "What's wrong with him, Ben? What is it!"

Silent at first, Ben gently probed a particular part of his son's body which did elicit a full cry from Adam then, making her jump back in horror as the sound left his mouth. Ben gulped and replied, "I thought so, it's his back. Ever since that accident last year...every so often it gives him terrible spasms. Quick! Hop Sing keeps a bottle of laudanum in the kitchen above the stove. Fetch it for me!"

She ran to do as she was bidden as Ben held Adam down and tried to sooth. He wished with all his might that he hadn't sent Hoss and Joe out to the timber camps because he needed them so much just then. But alas, they weren't there so he did his best with his own strength.

With great effort due to the fact that most of it was slopped in the process, the laudanum was administered between Adam's clenched teeth and slowly it worked its magic. Gradually he stilled, his body relaxed from its arched position and lay unmoving.

Ben breathed a quick sigh of relief before having Evangeline help him in turning Adam over onto his stomach. Then together, they kneaded their fingers hard and deep into his muscles, Evangeline at his shoulders and Ben into his back which still could be felt rippling underneath the black shirt. As if aware of the relief even while being in his stupor, a sigh escaped Adam's lips when they had finished.

Passing a shaky hand across her perspiring brow, Evangeline stood straight and covered her eyes with the other. Ben put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned into his sheltering arms. They stood quietly until Evangeline drew back, sank to the floor by the settee and cradled Adam's head while bending hers over his, resting her forehead on the side of his wet neck. Hop Sing exited the guest room and worriedly sought Ben's gaze but upon seeing the shake of the silver head, he knew to retreat, having assisted with several of Adam's muscle episodes before and knowing now that all was alright.

"He should be okay now...his back will be as sore as a boil during the next couple of days but the attack is over," Ben said but even to his ears, his own words didn't sound very comforting after the ordeal she had just witnessed.

Evangeline tearfully drew back from hovering over her fiancé. The back of her left hand grazed his visible cheek and trailed back towards his ear, she repeated the motion over and over.

"Why didn't he ever tell me about these spasms, Ben? He told me about the accident but...never about this. Why would he keep it from me?"

Ben didn't know how to answer. This was a conversation for Adam to take care of who was obviously not available. All the older man could do was stand there, trying to think of something logical to say but nothing was forthcoming.

Evangeline continued, "I heard many a man scream from pain in that war hospital, Ben, but never...has it chilled me to the bone as his just did. I'll never forget that feeling...not as long as I live..."

Ben understood all too well, having heard that sound over the years from all his sons more times than he cared to remember. His own body feeling shaky, he left in silence, stepping out onto the porch for some fresh air and closing the door behind himself. Evangeline listlessly stared after him. She felt lost and drained, needing a task to do. Looking down at Adam again, she thought of something to keep her busy and rose to go to the kitchen.

Coming from there, Hop Sing smiled wanly as he handed her the bowl of cold water and a cloth that she had come to find. She took both and he patted her arm. "Mistah Adam be alight now, missy. Have terrible headache when he wakes up so keep cold cloth on forehead. He be took upstairs later by brothers."

Evangeline inclined her head in acceptance of his instructions and returned to the settee. Tears slid down her cheeks as she wrung out the cloth and wiped away the sweat from Adam's face and neck. At least it was a blessing that he was still out and wouldn't be feeling any more pain for quite some time. After he looked more refreshed, she wrung the cloth again in the cold water before pressing it over his forehead.

Feeling an overpowering, inner fatigue that left her drained and ragged, she lowered her head to rest on the back of his shoulders. An image of the wedding dress filled her thoughts and she sighed. Being there with him now felt so right and that was where she wanted to be for forever. A week seemed so close and yet so far.

It hurt her though that he had never told her of these attacks.

A voice inside told her that he had simply wanted to protect her but she didn't wanted to be protected from anything having to do with him. Then she remembered the pain in his eyes those many days before while on their picnic. Frustration filled her but not irritation, not anger...only frustration at not being able to read his mind for that seemed to be the only way to know what was passing through his complicated brain at any one time.

Sighing forcefully, Evangeline raised her head off of his shoulders. Her hand drifted up and stroked the back of his hair, the dampness beginning to fade into the normal softness. A smile crossed her face, despite herself. He was so perfect in sleep, completely relaxed and open to the innumerable possibilities of dreamland. She ran her hand over his back to check on the subtlety of his muscles and they still felt loose, although his body twitched as her fingers pressed on the lower ones. She grimaced and shivered, burying her face in the back of his neck in a drawn-out kiss.

Again, like she did on that woods stroll with his father, she doubted her ability to be Adam Cartwright's wife. Seeing him in pain tore at her heart and made her wish that she could be the one lying there instead. If only she knew how many times he had prayed for the exact opposite reality to come true when she had been kidnapped...

The time passed quickly and the laudanum was wearing off soon for Adam. He shifted under her with a low moan and tried to remember what happened but he was drawing a complete blank. When he tried to raise his head, however, he gasped through clenched teeth upon feeling his back muscles tweaked by that motion.

A woman's voice from far away floated toward him and he struggled to open his eyes to see where he was. The burning soreness distracted but the softness of the cushions under him couldn't be denied. A feather touch on his face made him curious, even through the fog. Upon seeing Evangeline's worried face faded in and out of view but was clear enough for him to see the tear tracks on her face. Despite his acute discomfort, the corner of his mouth turned up in a lop-sided smile at her before he slipped into his private oblivion again, where only his love and he existed.


	36. Chapter 36

A most undignified manner was the one by which Byron Swidon's lifeless body was transported into town the morning after the murder attempts. Belly-down over his gray gelding, justice had been served to the killer. As many an accomplished hunter had learned before him and many would learn after, becoming complacent only served to ruin the element of surprise over the prey. He should have left after seeing Meeker found, should have been content with that part of the plan fulfilled. From his concealment behind those bushes, he had seen the caution shown by Cartwright and had known that the man could be dangerous if provoked.

But, the broad back of Adam's black coat had been too tempting in its vulnerability. Unfortunate was the fact of Swidon's boot catching on a rock at the same time as his finger had tightened on the trigger. That fumble not only snuffed his life and the continuation of the master plan but, by the consequences, also struck fear into the pudgy man watching the corpse being taken to Roy's office.

While riding back to Gold Hill later that morning, Anderson was at a panicked loss of reasonable thought. His plan was crumbling because he had relied too much on the hired assassin's steeled cunning. He, Anderson, wasn't short of cleverness though and as he rode along, a secondary plot was wheedling its way into his diseased mind. A plan on how to get out of this. His motto was always to live to fight another day. He only hoped his other two companions would feel the same way. He would soon find out just how they did feel about him and his schemes.

I* * * * *I

Looking after his foal, which he had named Coal, took up most of Jody's time and he was unsuspecting of anything wrong in the house except that he thought it strange that Adam would disappear to bed so early or stay in bed so late. The lady had seemed upset too when she had left the night before and Adam's pa and brothers had been very quiet all day. There was also something funny happening in the room off of the dining room but what that could be, Jody didn't have the faintest idea. The doctor had come and gone, visiting both that room and he had also went upstairs before he had left. The boy was perplexed and confused so when no one was looking, he sneaked upstairs and into Adam's room.

Adam was lying on his belly with the sheets pulled up only above his hips. His head was turned towards the door and his bare back still glistened a mite from the warming oil that Hoss had worked into it when the unconscious man had been placed there the night before by his family and the doctor.

Tip-toeing to the bed, Jody shook the sleeping man's shoulder but the jostling brought discomfort to the recipient. A loud groan passed from Adam's mouth into the air, making the boy step back in fear. Adam opened his eyes, blinking and squinting as they grew accustomed to the mid-day light coming in through the bedroom window. He started awake upon seeing Jody standing beside him and looking scared.

"Jo...Jody...you...okay?" he inquired with a groggy tone.

Jody stepped back up to the bedside and slowly nodded, his eyes wide. "Sure, Adam...I...I thought you said you were fine yesterday..."

Adam's chuckle ended in a pained grunt. "I was but my...my back is acting up a little bit, that's all."

"Oh..." Jody studied the man's face. "Do you...do you need any help?"

Adam opened his mouth to send the boy away but then changed his mind. "Yeah, I think I do...could you go around to the other side and pull me over, please?"

Jody nodded and ran around the bed to do what he'd been asked. With his one good hand, he grasped Adam's bare shoulder and helped pull him over onto his tender back. Adam bit back another groan and shakily exhaled. Before struggling to a sitting position, he glanced under the covers and was relieved to see that he was still wearing his pants; one dilemma that he didn't have to deal with right then with those chocolate eyes watching his every move. He put his hands on the bed beside himself and pushed up, his back sore but cooperating with his demands. Once he was upright, he was at a loss as to what to do next but then was surprised when he felt a large pillow being placed behind him. He glanced at Jody who smiled and put another downy cushion behind Adam before nodding for him to sit back.

"Thank you, buddy..." Adam smiled and pulled the covers up to the middle of his chest.

Jody shrugged in embarrassment, a memory slipping out before he could stop it. "Ma taught me how to help...how to help...Pa...when he got hurt a long time ago."

Tears formed in the boy's eyes and Adam's drooped in acute sympathy. He raised an arm out which Jody looked at as if unsure but then moved in on the bed for a sheltering hug. Adam rested his chin on top of the brown hair and let the boy cry. Jody felt both strong arms squeeze him tight and he in turn hugged tighter.

"I miss them so much, Adam..."

"I know you do..."

"Why did they...have to die?"

"Only the Lord knows but I want you to know that...there's nothing wrong with remembering, Jody...just don't let the bad memories make you forget the good. Because the good...the good ones are the only ones that matter. You hear me?"

Adam felt Jody's head brush against his chest in acknowledgement while the sobs subsided. The boy drew back, hastily brushing aside the wetness on his face. Adam smiled and used his thumb to take care of a tear that had been missed.

"I'm here for you whenever you want to talk, you know that, right?"

Jody shakily inhaled while nodding. "I...I know that...now."

"Good...was there a reason that you came to see me?"

Jody took a seat on the bed beside his friend and a puzzled look covered his features, making Adam chuckle again. "What's that face for?"

"Everyone's so quiet around here. What's goin' on anyways? Mr Cartwright and Hoss and Joe haven't hardly talked any this morning and there's a man downstairs who's hurt but I couldn't see who it was. Hop Sing sure goes in there a lot though."

A concerned twinge in Adam's eyes was the only betrayal of his feelings as he suddenly remembered the precarious state of the man he had saved. "I think I'd better go downstairs soon...Jody, could you help me get into my shirt? "

Ben's voice volunteered from the doorway, "I can do that for you, Son."

Glancing up, Adam smiled but shook his head at his father. "That's okay, Pa. I've already got myself a capable assistant, don't I, Jody?"

The first smile in days crossed the ten-year-old's face. "You sure do, Adam. I'll help him, Mr Cartwright."

Ben hid a smile that Adam duplicated but then the father appeared serious of the boy's offer. "Well, I appreciate that, Jody. I'll see you both downstairs," he winked at his son and left but remained outside the door just in case of his assistance being needed. It never was and Ben left with a grin on his face from hearing the gentle banter between Adam and his protégé during those few minutes.

After Adam finished buttoning his shirt and Jody had helped him with his boots, as much as the boy with a broken arm could do, the man struggled to his feet and limped to his dresser. He took a small package from it and returned to lower himself with ginger care on the bed edge. With a gentle smile, he handed the gift to his helper. Jody took it with surprise and opened the box upon Adam's nod to that effect.

Adam watched the boy's face light up when the gift was revealed. "I'm sorry that I took so long to give this to you...I forgot I had it until a couple of days ago. But, I had bought it the day you had your accident and, well, I had a lot to think about that day...Do you like it?"

Jody didn't respond, staring at the ornate wooden whistle being rolled between his small fingers. The wood grain was of a natural red-amber and had been polished to a shine by its artist. A pine tree had been carefully burned into each side of it along with an initial **_J._** in the middle of each respective outline. Adam took the whistle and explained about how to use it. Jody just watched with awe in his eyes as the shrill sound penetrated the quiet of the room. Then Adam slipped the whistle's leather tether around the boy's neck and encouraged him to try it himself. A pitiful squeak of the former clear whistle followed but it still made Jody laugh and Adam smiled with delight.

Joe grinned and nudged Hoss' shoulder as the brothers were eating in the dining room. Looking up from Hop Sing's lunch, Ben winked at his sons upon hearing the muted and strangled attempts at musical melody. Upstairs, Adam chuckled as he took the whistle down from Jody's lips.

"That's probably enough for now. We don't want to get in trouble, do we?"

Jody giggled and shook his head. "No...thank you, Adam. I really like the whistle."

"I thought you might. Now, keep practicing and if you're ever lost or in trouble, you can blow that whistle and someone will be able to find you."

"You?"

Adam smiled and carefully shrugged as he rose to stand. "Maybe, it depends on where you are in the world..." Grimacing, he limped forward towards the door but then paused and put his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Would you mind helping me downstairs, buddy?"

Jody's eyes sparkled as he put his own arm around Adam's waist and the two walked through the door. They made their way down the stairs with care, much to the silent amusement of the rest of the Cartwright family. Lunch was somber, however, and afterwards, Adam summoned his strength and limped his way into the darkened guest room to see for himself just what the real condition was of the injured man.


	37. Chapter 37

The gunshot man was pale and still in the bed, his chest barely moving as it rose and fell under the sheets. Adam sat on the side of the bed and Meeker opened his eyes with pain contorting his features. Sweat beaded the sick man's brow and his voice was thick as he tried to speak. At first, only a few croaking sounds exited his mouth but then he was able to gather his dimmed thoughts.

"C...Cartwright...Adam...C...Cartwright?"

Adam nodded solemnly. "May I ask who are you, sir? Is there anyone I can contact for you?"

"No...no..no one. Except...J...Jody...I guess...but...I don't know where he is..."

Adam's back stiffened and he grimaced at the burning sting that action had caused. "Jody? Do you mean Jody Grant?"

The man's fevered eyes opened wider. "Y...you know him?"

"Yes...I do," Adam felt a caution that niggled at his memory. "Your name Meeker? George Meeker?"

Much to the other man's chagrin, Meeker nodded. A tense expression covered Adam's face as he rose from his seat and the faint pity of only seconds before faded from his eyes. "Who was that man who shot you then? A man you cheated out of his life's savings? Or was it a bounty hunter, intent on collecting on your crimes?"

Meeker sighed, an exhausted rush of air that he couldn't afford to lose. He turned his head away and groaned at the ever-present pain gnawing into his abdomen. He felt trapped by his body and as worthless as the persistent fly buzzing around his face. Why he ever had borrowed all that money from Anderson he'd never know but he had and now he was in a mess up to his neck. Far from being a seeming savior, this Adam Cartwright was becoming a devil to deal with. He just wanted the wretched man to go away and leave him in peace.

The compassionate part of Adam's brain told him to calm down but even so, Adam wasn't a man to be ignored. "I asked you who was it that shot you and I expect an answer. Bringing you here could have been a mistake, one of folly that could put my family at risk. The man who tried to kill you certainly was earnest and was prepared to sacrifice himself to do the deed."

Meeker's voice came on a whisper, "Is he dead then?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I was the one who killed him. To save your sorry hide apparently, Meeker. What were you doing on the Ponderosa?"

"Looking for a...job."

That statement filled Adam with incredulity. "If that's true, what made you think that we would _ever_ accept you on our payroll?"

Meeker coughed once and moaned but Adam was becoming increasingly irritated, his own growing back pain fueling his emotions. He managed to remain silent until the former cardsharp could talk again. Resigned to the conversation, Meeker turned his head back to face his interrogator.

"I had heard that...that the Ponderosa was a good pl...place to earn an extra buck for a f...fellow on the move."

"Running from the law, you mean."

Attempting to be forceful in his denial, Meeker shook his head but the slight movement only served to make him feel and look more pathetic. "It doesn't matter, Mr...Mr Cartwright. When you are on the move all the time and pl...playing cards just in order to get your next meal...people will blame anything on you."

"They will if you give them a reason...like threatening a ten-year-old boy, perhaps."

"I didn't threaten Jody. I yelled and scared him, I know, but...but I was frustrated and...he wasn't being c...cooperative."

"That is his right. If he doesn't want to live on the road with a no-account like you, he has the choice to refuse. He's a remarkable boy with a lot of potential and doesn't need a role model like you to ruin his life. He's been through enough with losing his entire reality. If you would have known his parents, what fine people they were, you'd understand his grief."

A tear trickled down Meeker's cheek coming to pool in the hollow of his wet neck. "I did know his parents. Anne was a kind older sister...to me."

Adam was floored, realizing that he had been conversing with Jody's uncle this entire time. A sinking pit opened in his heart, where the hope of adopting the boy himself should have remained. After a few more inquiries but not finding much more out than he already knew, Adam had heard enough and needed some air. His back was burning and his legs felt like they might betray him as he backed up and found the room's doorknob behind him.

Meeker followed Adam's shadow with his own eyes until the door closed then tears did come then. For he too felt deep remorse that he had ever come to Carson City. He wished that he could just erase the events of the past few weeks but he knew that he couldn't, that he'd have to live with the consequences.

I* * * * *I

When his eldest exited the guest room, Ben turned from talking to Evangeline and knew at once that something had happened. He moved to Adam's side as the younger man dropped into the nearest dining room chair, his head coming to rest in his hands.

"Adam? Are you alright?"

"No," came the reply. Adam's mind was reeling with not only a pounding headache but also with the weight of his troubles. He felt so tired and knew that he should probably take a nap but his pride prevented him from admitting that with his actions.

Walking briskly to her man's side, Evangeline placed a hand on the back of Adam's neck, making him flinch. Surprised that Evangeline had arrived while he had been occupied, he looked at her but seeing his future wife brought another trouble to mind that he didn't want to deal with. He had been unconscious for most of the night before but he knew that she had been there during his episode and that she had been upset about it. Yet another hidden fear seemed to be coming true for him as well and he couldn't process what he thought he was losing.

"Adam...we need to talk," Evangeline said as gently as she could.

Shaking his head, Adam struggled to his feet and shrugged off his father's help with a stone expression settling on his face. Evangeline debated letting him go in peace but then a stubbornness rose up and she caught up with him by the steps. She clutched at his arm, halting his progress.

"I won't be ignored, Adam. I need to talk to you. There's too much that has been left unsaid between us and we need to settle it."

At last turning his head to gaze at her with that same granite expression, Adam stared at her for what seemed to be an eternity before proceeding to pull himself up the stairs, step by step. Evangeline was stunned and turned with bewilderment to Ben still standing by the table. He shrugged, shook his head and lowered it to avoid her questioning gaze.

Beginning to become angry, Evangeline lifted her skirts with purpose to run up the stairs. "Adam Cartwright, don't you dare walk away from me! I'm not finished!"

She disappeared into the hallway and Ben grimaced when the sound of Adam's door slamming reverberated through the house a few seconds later. Almost immediately, muffled voices could be heard. Ben couldn't hear what was being said but he prayed that the couple would be coming out of that battleground the better for going into it.

The front door opened and admitted a smiling Hoss with a laughing Jody held high on his left shoulder. The smile fell from Hoss' face when he saw the contemplative distraction on his father's face. He lowered the giggling Jody down to the floor and patted his behind as the boy ran to the kitchen to talk to Hop Sing and show off the new whistle.

Hoss put his hands in his front pockets and sidled up to Ben's side. "What's the matter, Pa?"

Ben sighed and wanly smiled as he gestured toward the upstairs. "Your older brother is finding out what married life is going to be like."

Raised voices drifted down to their ears although specific words couldn't be deciphered. A guffaw grew in Hoss' chest, the merry sound toning down the tension in the room. He didn't know the extenuating circumstances of Adam's strange behavior and he only knew that his brother was coming up against one strong woman above them. He patted Ben's arm and grinned. "Sounds like both of them are going to do great together. Don't worry, Pa. I still remember you and Marie's to-dos. I always made sure to be somewhere important when that happened."

Ben frowned and squinted at his middle son. "Keep up that smart talk, boy, and we can have Adam's second round right down here while he's busy up there...Marie gave me plenty of practice over the years and her son has fine-tuned my skills."

Jody came from the kitchen just then with a metal pail in his hands and he wondered what was so amusing as to have Hoss doubled over in laughter. Adam's pa wasn't much better, leaning on the back of the settee for support. Hoss noticed the boy first and came over while still wiping tears from his eyes.

"You ready to feed Coal, Jody?"

"Sure am, Hoss. Hop Sing gave me the right amount of milk."

Ben walked to the door and opened it, ushering out the other two. A grin lit his handsome face, making him look many years younger as his eyes twinkled. "Let's go feed the little guy then and leave Bull Run to be fought in here."


	38. Chapter 38

In Adam's room, both warring parties were correct in a way but it still takes two to fight, as the saying goes, and the theory was being proven into law in that small room. After irritated words being thrown at one another, Adam requesting to be left alone and Evangeline refusing, both of the individuals stilled. Silence ensued as calmer words were thought over and formulated into worthwhile speech.

Deep down, Adam knew that he had been rude, inexcusably so, but his raw nerves weren't giving him any rest nor was his back for that matter. Resigned to the discussion, he stood silent by the window, one hand leaning on a high-backed chair for support and his eyes lowered to the floor as his fiancée put forth her concerns about him, his health and his secrecy. The exasperation in her voice was clear and it hurt him to think that he had wounded her in any way.

"Adam, I love you dearly, you know that, but I'm tired of being kept in the dark. You are a very private person and I accept that wholeheartedly, it's one of things I love most about you, but...some things we must tell each other. Some things you can't afford to keep a secret. I can't even begin to convey what went through my mind when I came out of that bedroom and saw you in that terrible pain last night. I thought you were dying and when you...when you screamed...I felt so helpless. I blame you for that loss of control, my love...you should have told me. I should be privy to such things. What if you had experienced one of those attacks soon after we were married and no one was around to help me with you? You were delirious from the pain for most of the time and you wouldn't have been able to tell me what to do. I don't know much about marriage yet but I do know this...a husband and wife are supposed to share but you haven't been doing that and I want to know why..."

Adam's eyes raised to hers from across the space between them. So many thoughts were racing through his mind but he settled on one and spoke it with remorse infused into his tone. "I'm sorry, Angie. I'm sorry for frightening you...I'm sorry for hurting you...I am who I am and I can't change."

Evangeline sat on the edge of his bed, her pale-blue eyes glistening. "But I don't want you to...I just want you to let me in. Why is that so difficult?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do..."

Adam grunted and turned away to look out of the window. "Then you know more about me than I know about myself."

She wasn't sure what to say to that but kept silent. Unaware of how much he was acting like a certain little boy had acted, Adam continued to stare at the nature outside of his window and tried to find his thoughts in the midday shadows under the pine trees. Finally, he spoke, surprising her with the quiet and matter-of-fact way his chilling words were presented. But to him, they were the hardest ones he had ever spoken in his life.

"I warned you on that picnic that being married to me might be more than you could handle and I think I was just proven correct. I'll repeat what I've said before...I hold no power over you, no ownership...you are free to leave whenever you wish. I won't be the cause of your pain in the future."

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at his tall figure, so desirable yet so distant...and something within her broke. She was struck dumb and felt more wretched than she had remembered feeling in a long time. Even when kidnapped, she had held onto the hope that her love would find her but now he was practically telling her to severe their engagement...and for what?

"You may be wanting to spare me pain, Cartwright, but I have never felt so alone as those words just made me."

Adam's jaw clenched repeatedly but he refused to open his mouth to reply. She took this as yet another renunciation and lowered her head in defeat. If he wouldn't talk then she couldn't do or say anything that would change this stalemate. She rose and came around to face him. Rising on her toes, she kissed his cheek and turned to go...to leave the room and to step out of the life of Adam Cartwright...forever.

But before she had even passed him, arms of steel wrapped around her and crushed her body against his chest. He held her tight as she cried over his shoulder. Without breaking his hold, he led her wracking frame over to the bed so they both could sit. She clung tighter, determined to never let him go unless he promised to end this foolishness. She knew he loved her, down to his very soul, but what she doubted was his logical approach to most situations. Logic wasn't what she needed in love, only trust, but she didn't know how to tell him that.

Adam spoke at last, speaking into her hair as she cried and he tried to control the cracking in his own voice, "I love you more than life itself, Evangeline. I wish I knew why I end up driving people away that I care about. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Evangeline sat back, shaking her head in disbelief and with her tears trickling to a standstill. "Adam...you are good and kind and all that any woman could ever ask for. You push people away, I think, because you are trying to protect them from the world but, sweetheart, you don't have to be that strong for me. I just don't understand why you feel the need to be a tower of iron all the time for everyone you meet. It's...it's okay to rest once in a while too."

Adam stared into her eyes as he replied, "Out here in the West, if one let's his guard down, then one can get killed. I've had enough... _lessons_ to that effect to tell you this truthfully. I can never let my guard down because if I did, you or I or one of my family could be snuffed out by any number of dangers. I don't know what Pa told you about the bushwacker last night but if I hadn't been alert then...I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

Sifting through the information given her, Evangeline focused on one particular piece that he had seemed more uncomfortable mentioning. She lowered her eyes and took his hands in hers as she asked, "What lessons?"

"Well, getting shot those many weeks back is one."

"And there were others?"

"Yes, I've gotten injured on many different occasions but that all doesn't matter now."

Evangeline slowly shook her head as she raised a hand to cup his face. "I beg to differ...I think that your past is as big a part of me now as it is of you."

She lowered her eyes as if to think long and hard about what she was going to say next. In intense thought, Adam got an idea that at first seemed preposterous and improper but then...he realized that he needed to pursue it, before he was married, so that Evangeline knew exactly what he meant.

"Angie..." he tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "The only way to tell you is to show you. Will you trust me, no matter what I do next in this room?"

Confused, Evangeline nodded but alarm tried to creep in when her fiancé rose stiffly, turned around and began to unbutton his shirt with quick deliberation. It fell to the floor and she covered her mouth in shock and gasped, unable to contain her surprise. She hadn't been prepared for the ragged and colorful scars adorning his exposed flesh, most arranged on his back to then a prominent one on his right upper arm too. The several scars ranged from what looked to be incision lines from surgeries to bullet holes that had healed over with dark tissue. A few irregular-shaped lines on his shoulders must have been gashes that he'd received at some point but from what, she was loathed to comprehend. It hit her then how many times she had gotten close to never meeting him and a sob caught in her throat.

Standing with a hand on his hip and his head down, that sob was like a dagger to Adam, reinforcing his fears that she would be and now was disgusted and horrified by him. His eyes shut to restrain the tears that he refused to allow to escape. He heard the bed creak and the rustle of her dress as she drew near. He jumped when his back was touched by her fingers skittering over and outlining each blemish with a tender pressure. Neither spoke, he burning with embarrassment and she feeling overwhelmed that he would show her his vulnerable side so readily.

Coming around to his front, she inhaled sharply. A jagged scar was implanted in his upper left arm and his torso held a few more that looked to be from bullets. Evangeline had seen enough such scars at the hospital to be able to identify each one. There was a long one on his side that looked to be a groove made by a bullet that had narrowly missed him at some time. Then, of course, there was the angry scar of his healing wound on his shoulder that he had incurred those weeks ago. This one, she placed her hand over, allowing her warm palm to settle there.

Her concentration was broken when he spun away and tried to reach down for his shirt but failed, his protesting back causing trouble at the worst time. He groaned and stumbled but caught his balance in time. She stooped to retrieve the garment for him but he snatched it from her, balled it up and threw it at a side table. A lamp crashed to the floor, the bits of green glass cascading out onto the boards.

Evangeline was shocked by the outburst and was uncertain about what she had done wrong or what she should then do. Adam sank down on the bed and rested his elbows on his knees; he dangled his hands between his legs and his head was lowered to his chest. At length, he raised his face to gaze at her with dulled eyes. He then found a point of interest on the dusty floor of his room to study.

She was at a loss, he was acting so strange, she didn't know what to do next. So she did what felt the most natural, kneeling in front of him and cradling his hands in her own.

"Adam...darling, I'm not repulsed by you...I'm not disgusted by you, my love...I love you," it was her turn to tip his chin up to meet her gaze. A tender smile turned up the corners of her mouth as her eyes softened further. "I adore every bit of you...body and soul. I want this to end here and now. You are going to be my husband even if I have to pay Hoss to tie you to a post by the altar. Poppa would gladly fund me in that plan."

A chuckle rumbled in his bare chest and encouraged her to continue. She rose to her feet and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll never want another, my sweet."

"I know...I just need some time," a tired smile followed his dejected words. She leaned in to press her lips to his.

Flicking her sultry eyes over his face, she whispered, "Time is what we have the most of... Are you sure that this was the only thing bothering you?"

Adam hesitated, thinking on the drama in the guest room but one revelation was more than enough for one night and he shrugged. "The only thing that I have the energy to talk about right now. At any rate...isn't there a better use for your lips right now except for chewing me out, beautiful lady?"

Evangeline's giggle turned into a teasing growl as their mouths met. Their arms intertwined as each lover clung to the other. Her sadness fading, she started to become more aware of the fact that he was shirtless and an excitement began to build in her stomach. She planted kisses all over his face and neck before pulling him tighter to herself. Lost in her attentions, Adam's head began to swim and he inhaled sharply when her slender hands gravitated off his shoulders to run down his chest. The fur on his chest tickled her fingers and the slight pulls made him moan. His hands started to run up and down on her sides and over her back, groans from both of them following the passage of his fingers but then warning bells clanged in his head. They would lose all control if they didn't stop and that would be catastrophic, considering where they were. Pulling away, he restrained her fingers in his and kissed them softly, with all the love that he felt. He then gazed her and smiled in a sheepish way.

"Um...maybe you should give me my shirt back now?"

Evangeline glanced down below his chin and then back into his eyes. Putting his shirt back on was the last thing she wanted to do but she knew that she had already bent propriety's rules for a lady such as herself so she nodded as if in a daze. Sighing, she rose from off of his lap to go retrieve a clean shirt from his closet instead of picking up the glass-strewn one on the floor. He grimaced with discomfort from his back as she helped him into the clean garment but then he was pleasured when he felt her lips grazing a few of the scars on his back.

"I love you, Adam."

At the murmur in his ear, he smiled as he finished buttoning his shirt. Afterwards, she noticed how haggard his face was becoming and pressured him to lay back on the bed to take a nap. She covered him with a blanket and leaned down to kiss him one last time before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind herself. A peaceful smile settled on Adam's sleeping face, at least one fear had been taken care of.


	39. Chapter 39

Katherine awoke with a start when her head lulled forward from resting on the hard stagecoach seatback. She straightened her hat and glanced to see if the other passengers had noticed but her grandfather seemed deep in his private dreams and the frumpy cowboy was too busy observing the dusty landscape. She sighed and rested her head to the side, looking out at her own boring scenery.

Virginia City loomed in the distance and excitement gripped her stomach but was tempered by nervousness. After almost a week of sickness and then rest, Abel had been ready to travel at long last. Although she had been anxious to get to the Ponderosa, she had still argued for more time for him to regain his strength. The old sea captain remained stubborn, however, on his decision and so they had boarded the next stage out of the harsh community of Ragtown.

Pretending to sleep, Abel watched his granddaughter from under his bushy eyebrows. He saw her face light up, the way her hands clasped with tension and he silently agreed with her emotions. He too felt the welling excitement but also the nervous energy. The fading sunset didn't promise that he would see his grandson that night and he wasn't sure whether or not he was glad about that. Abel had no idea what to expect when he arrived at the Ponderosa but from Adam's accounts over the years of its splendor, the old man was both intrigued and overwhelmed by the prospect of seeing it.

Katherine saw that her grandfather was awake and reached over to pat his knee affectionately, she gave him a sweet smile. "We're almost there, Grandfather."

"That we are, girl, that we are."

"Will we get to see Adam tonight, do you think?"

Abel shrugged and grunted to which Katherine sighed, gathered her handbag and book into her lap in preparation for departing the hot prison they were riding in. The stagecoach was soon surrounded by noise and mayhem as the four horses pulling it thundered down the busy Virginia City main street. Disembarking, the retired sea captain and his attractive granddaughter turned quite a few heads as they moved down the sidewalk to find a hotel. A young man wearing a green jacket and riding on a beautiful pinto pony cantered past and Katherine's head whipped around to watch him gracefully dismounting. She had never seen a young man that handsome or well-built, except for her Adam.

The young man happened to notice the pretty redhead staring at him from across the street and tipped his hat to her with a spark in his eye. Burning with curiosity, he was about to step over to her when Roy walked up and prevented his passage.

"Howdy, Joe, what are you doin' in town?"

Joe glanced around wildly but the girl and her elderly companion were gone. Sighing with frustration, the young man faced the sheriff.

"I'm sorry, Roy, what'd you ask me?"

Grinning, Roy knew what had just happened and he liked the thought that he had saved another female member of the community from the charms of the youngest Cartwright's charms. "I just asked what you were doin' in town. Is the family okay?"

Joe shrugged and nodded, not sure how to explain the toll that the past few days had taken on himself, his brothers and also on their pa. "Yeah, everyone's fine. Pa sent me into town for some rifle parts and extra ammunition. Did you find out who took that shot at Adam and that other fellow?"

The grin faded from Roy's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...yeah, I did. Killer's name was Swidon. Byron Swidon from up north a ways. He's a hired gun, supposedly, but a real fancy one at that."

"You ever heard of him?" Joe asked, puzzled as he tried to remember all the faces on the jail's wanted posters.

Roy shook his head. "No, I never did. He must be some new hombre that got a fat head and decided to earn himself some extra money. If he had possessed the experience as some o' these had, he'd a got the job done right for whoever. That's what bothers me though. Who would want both Adam and Meeker dead and what is the connection?"

Joe looked down at the ground in thought. "I don't who but I know that my brother will be kept safe. Pa has pumped up the surveillance around the house."

"Good, good...tell him that I'd be happy to drudge up a few men to come collect Meeker too. It could have been and accident that Adam was potshot at but if that's not the case, we don't want to make a bigger target on his back than he does already."

"Agreed...but Meeker won't need to be moved for now. He's " Joe turned to walk away with worry written on his face.

Roy put out a kind hand and stopped the young man from leaving. He gently asked, years of experience with the Cartwrights coming to the forefront, "How 'bout you, youngun? How are you doing with all this happening?"

Joe sighed and squinted down at the ground in thought. Roy suggested going to the jail and both men soon were settled in comfortable chairs. The younger man continued by answering the question that was repeated again.

"I don't know. Adam and me have our differences and he's a bossy cuss but he's also a good brother despite everything I complain about. He's patient and doesn't freak out when I want to do something crazy. He's a bit easier to talk to too than Pa. I guess because he doesn't go through the roof."

Roy smiled, thinking about that time when Adam had sat by in quiet bemusement while Ben had banged his fist repeatedly in this very office because of a stunt pulled by Hoss and Joe. "Yeah, he usually does...exceptin' that time you cheated him out of that racehorse."

Joe laughed at that, a merry twinkle returning to his eyes. "Hoss was sore for a week, his ears were that is. I'm surprised he didn't catch pneumonia when Adam held him down in that mud puddle, making him confess. I never saw the both of them laugh so hard afterward too."

"Didn't Adam make him buy him a new rifle later on to replace the one you took?"

Joe chewed on his index finger as he thought back to what happened those years ago. He shook his head. "No...no he didn't. Oh, he threatened but I don't think he had the heart to go through with it after Hoss got that ear infection for those days. I think Older Brother felt pretty bad about that, even though Hoss didn't mind and thought it was funny."

Roy was silent, sensing the change in the room's mood. Joe sobered, his smile fading. "No matter how much we fight, Roy, I never want any harm to come to Adam but...he always seems to get the short end of the stick, don't he?"

The old sheriff nodded while fiddling with the edge of a paper. His mind stretched back to when he saw the dark young man laying in the back of the buckboard with Evangeline Williams cradling his head and blood staining his coat and her skirt. Roy shivered and glanced at Joe. Many a time had the youngest Cartwright been cut down too by gunfire. It was a wonder that the brothers were still alive to tell their tales.

Joe's voice broke into Roy's musings, "I wish I could think of a way to help but whoever is behind all of this likes to stay in the background but... anyone can make mistakes. There has to be a loophole somewhere, a way to smoke out the culprits." Joe dropped his finger and chewed on his lip instead. He spoke more to himself than to his friend, "What is the real root source of all this trouble lately? When did it start?"

"The gold found when Matt Grant's house was burned down after that influenza," Roy frowned, despising any man who would take advantage of an orphaned little boy so easily. He looked over at Joe and he was disconcerted upon seeing a Cheshire grin spreading across the young man's features. Joe's chair legs came down onto the floor with a loud bang, making the sheriff start.

"You know something, Roy? This just might work!"

Confused, Roy waited for a little bit more of a plan than that...for the rest of the afternoon a plan was hatched and expounded on between the two schemers, ending with Joe returning to gather the supplies his pa had told him to pick up and then he headed home. He was smiling the whole way out of town, unable to contain the feeling of being of use compared to the opposite that he had been plagued by these past weeks.

I* * * * *I

The handsome young man walked with confidence, a distinctive spring in his step as if he felt on top of the world. He vaulted onto his pinto's back and galloped out of the town in a cloud of dust. The young woman watching him from the hotel window frowned, being perturbed and having many questions that she wanted answers to. She turned from the window to see her grandfather sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She sighed, he had said that they would get directions out to the Ponderosa the following morning but she didn't think that she would sleep a wink that night. Her hand crept into her pocket to close around the rumpled envelope and she closed her eyes, envisioning the hopeful reunion with her secret love within just hours of that night. She could only hope that he was as happy to see her as she was to see him at long last. She felt like she could really appreciate a hug right about now for she felt so tired and alone.


	40. Chapter 40

The morning dawned with an air of hope and promise, the rising sun's rays spilling through its soft prison of clouds onto the mountains below. Horse whinnies floating on the cold breeze brought a feeling of contentment to the man's heart as he paused in his chores with a pitchfork in his hand. He smiled upon going to the barn door and seeing Jupiter prancing around his small band of mares out in the pasture. The stallion's black tail was held high in an arc as his slender legs flashed in a prideful high-step. Two of the mares looked up in interest but then appeared to be unimpressed so returned to their earnest grazing. Jupiter seemed unaffected as he raised up in a graceful rear, his front legs pumping the air, he rejoicing in his strength and good fortune of that morning.

Adam chuckled and returned to his duties. The family was still asleep, he having sneaked out early to do what he had been denied because of physical complications of late. His back muscles felt much better but had left him with a residual hitching limp as their soreness was still prevalent at times. Warm in his new black coat though, he was enjoying the solitude of the barn, the animals peaceful as they munched on the grain and hay he was giving them.

Coal whinnied in a high pitch from his stall, bringing Adam's attention to the little horse. "Alright, alright, little guy...I'm coming."

Adam retrieved the bucket of cow's milk by the stall and chuckled again as the foal plunged his head into the liquid almost up to his eyes. Loud slurping followed and another gentle smile showed Adam's ease as he sighed, thinking on if he was going to be able to do anything with the colt now that Jody had become so attached to it. The boy hadn't hardly left the barn and had been choosing to spend most of his free time with his new friend. Raising the foal for a his intended purpose didn't seem to be logical now. Adam shrugged to himself, knowing without debating it what he would do.

Footsteps entered the barn and Adam deciphered their author's identity without having to turn to see who it was. "Up a little early for you, aren't you, little brother?"

Joe chuckled at his brother's perceptiveness but proceeded in saddling his pinto without saying a word. Adam finished feeding Coal and moved to Joe's side. He said nothing as he leaned on the stall post and crossed his arms. Joe felt the dark eyes boring into his back and turned with a questioning look on his face as well.

"What's up? Don't ya have anything better to do than sneaking around and making a fellow feel jittery?"

Adam drew his head back with an eyebrow arcing. "That's what I was going to ask you. Why are you leaving before you thought any of us were up?"

Caught in his plan for subterfuge, Joe still didn't feel free to disclose what he was planning. But his oldest brother staring him down had never been a delightful prospect nor was it at this time either. Joe avoided the other man's knowing eyes and continued with gathering what he would need for the next few days. Cochise was saddled, his saddlebags checked and a bedroll tied on. Before Joe could lead his horse out of the stall though, Adam put out a hand and took hold of the pinto's reins.

"Joe, you're not going anywhere until I know one thing..."

Waiting for the rest of the ultimatum, Joe rolled his eyes at Adam's dramatic pause. "Hurry up and finish, will ya? I've got to be somewhere important but you're holding me up as usual. What do you want to know?"

"Does Pa know where you're going?"

Chewing his lip, Joe thought about disclosing the whole truth but settled on it being halved. "Yeah, Pa knows where I'm goin'. Anything else you want to know, Older Brother, or do we stand around all day like a couple of lazy cowhands while things need to be done?"

"When will you be back?"

"Before the pre-wedding party on Thursday, don't worry about that."

Adam's hand slipped from Cochise's reins to be draped on his other crossed arm. "Be careful..."

Joe nodded at the hidden affection and led his horse out into the morning sun. Adam remained where he was, listening to the sound of his brother disappearing down the trail. He then had a sudden urge to follow at a distance. He shook his head to quell that old habit to protect his youngest sibling and instead he stepped out of the barn, closed the door securely and returned to the house to help Hop Sing with breakfast before the other Cartwrights and Jody were up.

On the trail, Joe maneuvered his horse behind a jagged outcropping of rock and remained there for the next hour. Listening and looking for any signs of being followed for all of that time, he witnessed none and soon was satisfied. The way his brother had looked hadn't given Joe a reason to trust the fact that he wouldn't be tailed. His plan depended on the fact that no one knew where he was going except a select few. He had spun a half-truth for his pa's benefit and had thought it better not to say anything to Hoss about where he was going. The middle Cartwright wasn't known for being good at keeping secrets. That thought made Joe smile as he turned Cochise's head in the direction of Carson City. Not to find a few well-bred horses as a present for Adam's wedding, as had been told to Ben, but to secure the oldest Cartwright brother's safe future. Joe only hoped that he could do it with help from a few friends.

I* * * * *I

Evangeline awoke with a feeling of complete contentment following her into consciousness. She at once started, thinking that she needed to be at work just now but then she remembered that today, The Helping Hand was closed. She transitioned over onto her back in bed, her hair tousled as she glanced around the room. Sunshine was spilling through her bedroom window and the cold breeze fluttered the sheer drapes. Birds were singing in the trees and the faint sounds outside added to the quiet buzz of sound that was typical of a house located in town.

She stretched with abandon, her body enjoying its freedom of movement. Her thoughts went back to the events of the day before and she smiled, her stomach fluttering. Her hand moved to caress the open spot next to herself on the rumpled sheets that would soon be filled in less than one week's time. She turned her head to gaze at the picture frame on her side table and the face within that frame. She took the wooden object in hand and held it high, allowing the light to play on the sketch. A blissful smile touched her face as she put it down on the empty spot.

She lay back on her pillow, closing her eyes and remembering the whimsical upturn of his cupid-bow mouth those months ago that she had tried to capture. He had been fishing in a stream they had stopped at, the pole held loosely between his hands as he had glanced over at her drawing under a tree, although he hadn't known it was him that had been her subject. She had smiled back, as pleased to be alive then as she felt now on this beautiful morning.

Evangeline sighed, her eyes found the clock's face on the wall and she pulled herself from the comforts of her bed and her daydreams. After getting dressed in a beige riding habit, she ate a hurried breakfast that was still being enjoyed by Frank when she left. She then ordered her red-bay mare saddled by the stable boy who tended the horses kept by the Williams' family. Collecting her favorite horse, she was soon mounted and on her way, turning many heads of the townspeople at seeing Frank Williams' elegant daughter riding side-saddle out of Virginia City towards the Ponderosa.

About halfway to her destination, however, Evangeline came upon a buggy in the middle of the road by an intersection. There were no signs at this particular crossing so she rightly surmised that the occupants were attempting to figure out the correct way for them to travel. She directed her mare to come to an abrupt halt instead of continuing on.

At the sound of approaching hoofbeats, Katherine and Abel turned from their conversation over a hand-drawn map and looked up. A lady, dressed in a classy riding habit and looking very prim and proper on her beautiful mount, made Katherine have a double-take. Adam had sent a sketch that he had done of his fiancée to his adopted little sister and this woman appeared to bear a striking resemblance to his handiwork. Abel was now conversing with the lady who introduced herself as Evangeline Williams; the name solidified the suspicions of the younger woman in the buggy. That same name slipped by Abel though who was thinking of more frustrating matters.

"Do you need any help?" Evangeline asked with a smile.

Abel nodded, relieved and feeling tired, he not knowing much about land nor wanting to at the moment either. "We're trying to get to the Ponderosa but this monster of a map is useless. Could you be kind enough to tell us which way to go, young lady?"

"I'll do better than that. I'm heading to there myself, why don't you follow along?"

Thanks given her, Evangeline nudged her mare into a slow trot. She was more than curious about the future visitors of Adam's home. She glanced back, taking stock of whom she was helping. The older man driving appeared to be a sailor of some kind and the girl beside him was very pretty, possessing a head of deep-red locks that spilled over her shoulders and made her look very fresh and young. She, however, seemed to be reticent and silent, having been unwilling to meet her, Evangeline's, eyes from the moment they met. Evangeline shrugged to herself and pressured her horse into a faster pace.

In the buggy, Abel felt as nervous as a new sailor on his first trip around Cape Horn. The prospect of seeing his grandson again had him shaking slightly as he drove on. Katherine beside him was struggling with her feelings though. She had waited so long to see Adam Cartwright again but in her haste for hope, she had forgotten the reason for which that she had journeyed so far. To be at his wedding, the joining between him and the graceful woman riding ahead. Katherine felt like shriveling up and slipping into a hole, what a fool she felt she had been. Evangeline Williams was obviously the superior match to Adam but Katherine was also stubborn and she set her jaw in defiance of the facts.

Soon the Ponderosa ranch house was coming into view and Abel took an intake of breath. A magnificent empire is what Ben Cartwright had built over the years and the old seaman was thunderstruck. The landscape was the most beautiful that he had seen, even during all of his many travels, and this house was a work of art. Its lines were clean and rustic but somehow it gave off an air of being a palace in the middle of this unequaled countryside.

A man of tall strength was striding from the barn, a tangle of leather in his hand that he appeared to be sorting out. He glanced up when the visitors appeared but no recognition registered yet as they were too far away. He turned to move away, over to the fence where he placed the untangled bridle. He reached for the black coat slung over the top board and shrugged into it.

Katherine couldn't be sure of who the man was until he half-turned and the morning light played on his handsome face. A longing filled her and she cried out his name as she struggled out of the halting buggy. He whipped around and upon seeing her, he began to run although a limp hampered his progress. She stumbled and fell but kept going until she was caught up and spun around by his strong arms. Both were crying as he set her down and they clung to each other, drawing strength from being together.

Abel felt a tear prick his own eye at seeing his two grandchildren together at long last. A hand touched his arm and he glanced to see the young lady, her name escaped him, offering her hand to help him out of the buggy. He did so and limped around to approach the man who would always be a day-year-old babe to him. He reached out a tentative hand and dropped it on the shoulder of the black coat. His grandson turned from greeting Katherine to see who had touched him.

Adam's face registered speechless shock upon seeing his beloved grandfather. Too choked up for words, Abel touched his hands to the sides of his grandson's face. He then pulled the young man close in his embrace, feeling the strong and muscled body in his arms once more after so many years apart. Joyful sobs came from all three being reunited, Katherine wrapping her arms as far as she could reach around both men as they hugged amid shameless tears.


	41. Last thoughts and the end of Part 1

I don't even know how to thank all of you loyal readers who have bolstered my confidence in the last few months. I've had a lot going on in my personal, emotional and job aspects of my life. I'm sorry that I've been so slow in posting but that might not change for just a bit. Sometimes, I'm just so tired that I can't think, let alone WRITE. Writing can be draining at times, as the writers among you can testify to, and lately, I'm trying to find ways to "fill up my gas tank" so to speak. I thank you all for your patience and hope you continue to read when I do have the time to post. If you decide to move on then thank you for the comments and may your life be sweet!

Part 2 of "Spirit" will be started soon on here and I invite you all back for more adventures for Adam and Evangeline plus a romantic wedding, naturally! I'm intentionally taking my time with their wedding because that will be the completion of "all hearts being healed". All of my characters are hurting in some area and I want everything to finally culminate in majesty at the end. So you see, I DO have a plan! (chuckles) Thanks again and see you there!


End file.
